The Immortal Champion of Outworld
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: The final battle for Earthrealm is about to begin and its valiant defenders race to prevent an ancient evil's return and continue their conquest of all of reality while another seeks to finally bring all the realms under their tyrannical and oppressive rule. Peter, a disgraced Edenian warrior with strange yet amazing powers finds himself dragged right into it despite his protests.
1. Chapter 1

An Immortal, morally challenged but heart of gold or at least silver, Spider-man in the Mortal Kombat world along with Marvel characters, DC characters and Street Fighter characters… your welcome.

This story's pairing with Spider-man will be a harem consisting of Kitana, Jade, Wonder Woman, Black Widow, Lady Shiva, Cheshire, Elektra, Black Canary, X-23, Juri, Li Mei, Skarlet, Tanya, and Chun-Li. May add a few more but for now it's just these women. Also, note this takes place mainly in the Mortal Kombat universe, meaning that the Justice League and Avengers don't exist here. Some of their members, particularly the ones suited for this kind of thing do however and are either part of Earthrealm, the NetherRealm, Outworld or one of the other minor realms.

In this story Spider-man who will have the black suit and was more or less tricked into being the champion of Onaga the ruler of Outworld before Shao Kahn poisoned him and took over and well if you play the games you know what happened next.

This will be set in the new time lime because of Radian sort of going back in time and changing things in Mortal Kombat 9 and all that. But don't worry, some stuff from the old games will appear, along with certain characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC, Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"The tournament is approaching my lord" an elderly Shang Tsung said as he carefully approached the current ruler of Outworld, Shao Kahn who was standing on a balcony overlooking his expansive kingdom with a guarded expression.

"Indeed…" Shao Kahn said as he cupped his chin "When we win this, I'll finally be able to annex Earthrealm…"

"Our victory is all but assured master" the mystical sorcerer said with a grin.

Shao Kahn frowned at that, not because he doesn't want to win but because something just didn't sit right with the god like power house.

"Tell me Shang Tsung… what are the chances of us actually losing this tournament and being denied Earthrealm?" Shao Kahn turned to his servant with a heavy gaze. It's often been said that a glare from Shao Kahn could halt a army in it's tracks or even sent it running for the mountains.

The powerful soul stealing sorcerer gave his master a confused look "Master… we have already won the last nine, we are gu-"

"That… is not reassuring" Shao Kahn said with a frown that further puzzled his servant.

While normally the ruler would agree with Shang Tsung in his assessment of winning, for weeks now Shao Kahn has been plagued by a sudden feeling of… doubt. As if something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite place it. The ruler of Outworld has learned long ago to trust his instincts in this regard, it's helped him both survive as long as he has and secure numerous victories over the thousands of years against beings of great power that rivaled or even surpass him.

_'I need to make sure my victory is assured…but how?_' Kahn thought deeply as he returned his attention to his kingdom when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He turned to see a slightly larger than average spider crawling across the railing of the balcony. Shao Kahn's eyes narrowed at the creature as he was reminded of his predecessor Onaga's most powerful and dangerous champion of Outworld.

The Spider…

Onaga's favorite and deadliest warrior and the only being that Shao Kahn as ever come to respect and even to some small degree… respect. In all honesty, when Shao Kahn had decided to poison Onaga and seize the thrown of Outworld he genuinely feared, more so than Onaga discovering his plans, The Spider challenging his rule, a being who was widely considered and in some circles, accepted as the potential successor to the Dragon ruler's throne. While Shao Kahn was without a doubt more powerful than the Spider in terms of raw power and physical strength, the warrior of Onaga was a superior fighter and relied just as much on his intelligence to help him win a fight as well as his impressive strength and a host of tricks and trinkets that he's amassed and created over the years to compensate for his impressive but somewhat limited abilities.

And yet when Shao Kahn took over the Spider hadn't even questioned his rule, all he asked was to be relieved of duty as Outworld's champion and remained undisturbed for the rest of his immortal life. Shao Kahn still consolidating his power and unsure of his chances against the man agreed and hasn't heard from him since. His spies have so far confirmed even to this day that the former champion of Outworld was living in one of the northern realms that were conquered by him and his armies' centuries ago.

Nothing more than a mere hermit with a few dozen followers.

'_Of all of my warriors and servants… he's the only one I can likely rely on to ensure Outworld's victory'_ Shao Kahn thought with a scowl that darkened even further as another thought came to mind '_He's also every bit as capable of overthrowing me and taking the throne…'_

So, the man can either help Shao Kahn win this tournament or betray him and undo all of his work.

'_Unless… I give him an incentive or two to ensure he doesn't challenge me'_ Shao Kahn thought before he turned to see Shang Tsung still there "Go and fetch me Kitana, I have a mission for her"

Shang Tsung bowed and quickly left to fetch his daughter while he returned his attention to the spider and watched as it seemed to stare at him for a long moment before turning and slowly crawling back into the shadows, leaving the warlord to his thoughts on the possible ramifications of this plan.

"Hmm I can only hope that my luck in regards to the Spider hold out as long as they have all these years…" Shao Kahn said to himself as he turned and headed for his throne room to address his daughter for her upcoming mission.

…

Kitana was just preparing to head off to sleep clad in a small sort of see through night gown that didn't even bother to try and look descent and cover any private areas when she saw Shang Tsung appear in her doorway with a blank gaze on his winkled face. The deadly woman couldn't help the flash of annoyance from coursing through her as the man seemed to observe her nearly bare body with his eyes before settling on her face with a small knowing smirk.

"Your father wishes to speak with you over something urgent Princess Kitana"

Kitana raised a brow at that as she watched the sorcerer with a guarded look "And what is that?"

Shang Tsung's face adopted a look of annoyance "He did not tell me, but I assume it has to do with the upcoming tournament"

Kitana made a sound of acknowledgment as she made her way to her wardrobe "Fine…"

She quickly disrobed what very little clothing she had on and quickly dressed in a short cerulean colored cropped halter top which stopped and splits above her naval and has silver trimmings and an opening in the middle laced together with crossed strings. She had a matching thong that has a similar design with a long flowing loincloth in the front with designs embroidered on the center panel that looked very similar to the ones on her mask and bustier. She finished off her outfit with a coronet, thigh high boots, silver eardrops, matching arm gauntlets and a tiara on her head.

She also made sure to grab her infamous steel blade fans and quickly brushed past Shang Tsung who gave her a scowl and made her way to her father's throne room. As she was walking down the empty halls with only the occasional passing guard, she was wondering what it was that her father wants.

'_Perhaps something about the upcoming tournament has him troubled'_ Kitana thought as she entered the room to see her longtime friend Jade already there.

Jade was similar to Kitana in terms of appearance but her skin was a bit darker and her clothes were green and gold in color and didn't possess a loincloth like Kitana did. She was also carrying a staff that she often uses to aid her in combat that is capable of altering its length and able to channel mystical energy to cause even more damage to her enemies.

Jade saw Kitana approaching and gave the princess of Outworld a nod "Ah Jade, I was wondering if you were going to show. I was tempted to lie down and take a nap with how long you were taking"

Kitana smirked at her friend's statement and gave her a playful shove "Would you prefer I show up clad in my undergarments?"

Jade gave her princess a coy look and leaned in "Oh I wouldn't mind, but I'm not one for putting on a show for others"

Kitana chuckled as she saw Jade gesture towards the soul stealing sorcerer before they both saw Shao Kahn enter and bowed to the emperor of Outworld. Kahn gave them a nod before he gestured for Shang Tsung to leave them so he may discuss their upcoming mission.

"Jade… Kitana…" Shao Kahn nodded at the two deadly women as he took his seat on his throne "As you know the Tournament approaches. Should we win this, Earthrealm will finally be ours"

The ruler of Outworld then leaned forward with a narrowed expression "Which is why your mission will possibly be your greatest one to date"

"What will you have of us father?" Kitana questioned her monarch and father.

"Far to the north lies a compound… inhabited by perhaps the deadliest man in all of Outworld aside from myself, a old relic of Onaga's rule that he acquired eons ago" Shao Kahn revealed with a growl "I want you to travel there and meet with this man. Convince him to aid me in the upcoming tournament"

"What do you wish us to offer him my lord?" Jade asked with her brows furrowing in interest.

"Whatever you deem fit to gain his aid daughter. Riches, slaves, even your own bodies if it comes to it, I don't care. But it is paramount that you gain his aid…" Shao Kahn said before he narrowed his glowing eyes at the two women and let out a dark growl that shook them both to their cores "But if you fail me daughter… and you as well Jade… I will bathe the lands of Outworld in your blood... as a start"

"We will not fail you father" Kitana said with a deep bow that was followed by a equally shaken Jade.

"Good…" Shao Kahn said with a wave of his hand "I look forward to your return… with the Spider's aid"

The two women bowed again before they both turned and left the throne room, returning to their quarters to prepare for the long journey ahead of them. It didn't take long for Jade to voice her thoughts on some of Shao Kahn's parameter's for acquiring this Spider's aid.

"Give our bodies to him?" Jade asked with disdain as she stood in Kitana's chambers and watched the woman pack her items she will bring with them on their trip, extra warm clothes, a hefty sum of Outworld's currency and even more bladed weaponry.

"I doubt it'll come to that Jade" Kitana said as she finished packing her things and slung the bag over her shoulder "If anything, the thought of fighting might be all we need to gain his aid for my father. Especially if he's a left over from Onaga's rule, they thrived off conflict in ways that even the Tarkatans could never rival"

"And if it doesn't, if it requires for one or even both of us to lay with the man?" Jade asked with doubt.

Kitana shrugged "Then we do it and pray that he'll at least be a competent lover and if not… we'll satisfy each other after he is done"

"Or we can drug him, help ourselves to each other and then tell him he was the best lay we've ever had" Jade suggested with a chuckle "Wouldn't be the first time"

"…Or we can do that" Kitana smirked as she and her friend made their way down to the palaces stables to select their mounts and a small contingent of guards to escort them to the capital's main coastline port where they could acquire a ship that could take them north to the Spider's home.

…

Twelve days and over two thousand miles later…

…

Kitana had to hold back a sigh of annoyance as she, Jade and their small number of guards had finally arrived at the man's place deep in the snowy harsh mountains that he resided in. The compound, or castle really given its size, was protected by a solid sixteen-foot-high wall of ice, rock and some dark metal alloy that the two women couldn't identify with confidence other than it was clearly enchanted to some degree.

"Well I think it's safe to say we have the right place" Jade said as she tapped her stave against the wall that created several glowing red runes around the area she touched before they faded away "How do you suppose we get in? Knock?"

Kitana grunted before she glanced towards their Karkatan guards who were busy watching their surroundings for possible enemies "Find a gate or an opening we can use to gain entrance"

The guards prepared to move out when suddenly the sound of flapping wings over the howls of the wind caught their attention. The party looked up to see several beings approaching the group before they came to a stop on the wall, their wings billowing out before settling against their bodies.

Kitana's eyes narrowed slightly as she recognized the newcomers as Vampires, beings that had their realm annexed by her father centuries ago.

One of the Vampires, taller but thinner than the other two and clad in clothes more suited to the Victorian era spoke in a raspy tone "What are you doing at the wall of my lord's domain daughter of Shao Kahn?"

Kitana stepped forward and spoke in a commanding tone "I am here to speak with your master in regard to an offer my lord is willing to offer"

One of the Vampires behind the apparent leader began to hiss as he pointed a bony finger at the guards behind her and Jade "Your warriors stay here! Try anything and they die first!"

"Very well" Kitana said in uncaring tone, she truly could care less for her guards' fate, she and Jade were more than capable of protecting themselves.

The lead Vampire nodded before letting out a loud shriek followed by several short barking like sounds before he and the others took flight as a section of the wall suddenly began to melt. Jade and Kitana waited until the path was cleared before they both stepped through the opening and began their approach to the castle while the wall behind them rose again, cutting them off and seemingly trapping them inside.

"Vampires… interesting" Jade commented as she glanced up at the flying creatures with narrowed eyes "Not an easy thing to command, let alone multiple ones to the point they refer to the Spider as master and lord"

"He's either very powerful or very manipulative Jade, be on your guard at all times" Kitana warned as they made their way up the castle's steps and towards two large red wooden doors with a large black spider painted on the front.

"Aren't I always?" Jade chuckled as she placed a hand on a short sword she had on her waist as the two made their way into the main compound with two Vampires slowly following them with guarded and slightly hungry expressions.

The small group walked through the darkened halls, passing several hallways and doors that led to different parts of the castle before they finally approached a large door that reached from the floor to the ceiling and seemed to be made of solid metal.

One of the vampires approached the door and placed his hand on it and waited several moments before several red runes glowed around his hand in a circle and then door began to slowly fade away. The Vampire gestured for the two women to follow him into what looked like a large arena of sorts… with the floor covered in numerous bodies, many of which looked fresh.

"Well…" Jade said in a dry tone as she stepped over a dead Centaur "At least we know he's still a capable fighter"

"Indeed" Kitana nodded in agreement as she looked around and saw several Vampires, some with their wings ripped off tied or restrained in large webs and some severed limbs lying around.

"My master is in a foul mood" the lead Vampire said with a grunt as he stepped on the destroyed head of a dead Outworld native that was once clad in some sort of red and green armor "If I were you, I'd mine my words when you speak with him"

"You think your master is foolish enough to attack or kill Shao Kahn's daughter?" Jade asked with doubt.

The Vampire looked over his shoulder at the emerald clad woman with a blank look "No… he's confident and deadly enough to kill his child"

Kitana's eyes narrowed slightly at that as they came to another door on the other side of the several hundred-foot large arena floor before the two Vampires stopped and kneeled before the door, their heads bowed.

"We have brought the intruders…"

The door slowly opened and Jade and Kitana were greeted to the sight of a beautiful woman clad in a purple dudou on her gifted chest that was supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She had long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights and long fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails Kitana saw were painted bright a pink. Her dark hair was styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons with Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet.

The woman gave Kitana and Jade a sultry grin as she placed a hand on her hip "And who might I ask graces my lord's home?"

"I am Kitana, daughter of Shao Kahn an Princess of Outworld, I have come to meet with your master with an offer from the Emperor of Outworld" the blue clad woman said as she took a step forward.

Juri examined the woman before her with a grin "So I see…"

She than glanced at Jade, her eyes raking over the woman's flesh with hunger "And who's your friend?"

"Jade…" the woman in question said in a curt tone.

Juri grinned at the woman and lick her lips as she took in Jade's form with lust burning in her eyes "Hmm you look yummy-"

"JURI WHO IS IT?!" a male's voice echoed through the hallway behind Juri, causing the Vampires to flinch and the woman in question to giggle as she looked back down the hall and responded with her own shout.

"TWO OF SHAO KAHN'S LACKEIES!"

"WHAT'D THEY WANT?" the voice responded after a few seconds of silence.

"I GUESS TO TALK WITH YOU!" Juri called back before she casted a quick look at Kitana and Jade "OR FUCK YOU, I DON'T KNOW!"

Kitana felt her brow twitch at the woman's remark as did Jade before Juri gestured for them to follow her "I guess my master will see you now since he hasn't said to go away yet. But before we meet him…"

Juri approached the two kneeling Vampires with a smile before she crouched down before them and placed a hand on both of their shoulders "Dears… do you know what you've done?"

The two looked at her in question before Juri grinned "You interrupted my attempts to grace the bed of our lord!"

Both Vampires paled and before either one could react Juri suddenly slammed both their heads together before she brought them both into a headlock in the crook of her arms and suddenly tightened her hold on them.

Her action was rewarded with two distinct snapping sounds followed by both Vampire's bodies going slack before Juri dropped them, her grin now replaced with a scowl.

"Don't worry darlings… I've forgiven you" Juri said as she gestured for the two women to follow her.

Jade and Kitana both exchanged wary glances before they followed the sultry yet deadly woman passed the now dead Vampires and deeper into the castle for several moments before they came to a room with a single man at the center of it, clad in an all-black suit of some sort of thin metal and cloth with a large white spider symbol on his chest, the thorax reaching down to his waist and the legs of the spider wrapping around his chest towards the back where another identical spider symbol laid.

The man's white lenses narrowed at the sight of Kitana and Jade "What does Shao Kahn want? I told him when he usurped my former master's throne that I want nothing to do with his regime"

Kitana blinked at the man before she spoke "My father wishes for you to take up your mantle as Champion of Outworld again and aid him in defeating Earthrealm-"

"Also, how are you guys not freezing?" Peter asked as he pointed towards their less than modest attire "I'm in full armor with small little heat packets I got from Earthrealm and I'm still a little cold"

Kitana's brow twitched at this before she continued "So far, Outworld has beaten Earthrealm in the last nine tournaments, if we beat them this final time, they will be-"

"Yeah I'm going to stop you there and offer you a hard pass" the man said dryly as he turned his attention back towards the room and scanned the ceiling and shadowed corners "Hey Juri, do you know where my drone went? I forgot to turn it off last night and now it's running around somewhere-"

"You will speak to the princess of Outworld with respect" Jade said, taking a step forward, her voice cold and her eyes hard as steel.

Peter paused and glanced at Jade with a raised brow under his mask as he quirked his head to the side "Oh, says who?"

Kitana placed a hand on her friend's shoulder before she could say anything else "We are not here to fight. Just... tell us what you want in exchange for aiding the Emperor in defeating Earthrealm and you shall have it. Wealth, women, more land?"

"What if what I want is for you two to leave and tell Shao Kahn to leave me alone" Peter said as his mask's lenses narrowed.

Juri giggled at this "That'd be nice"

"I'm afraid that's not possible" Kitana said after a few seconds of silence.

"Pity..." Peer said with a sigh as he turned to leave "Juri, see them out would you?"

Juri grinned as she took a step towards the two women when Jade suddenly turned towards her, her staff at the ready while Kitana drew her fan blades and unfurled them. Peter stopped and glanced back at the three women before he turned and continued walking when he sensed Kitana throw one of her fans towards him. Without breaking his stride, Peter turned, walking backwards, and caught the bladed fan by it's handle before he threw it back towards the blue clad woman. Kitana easily caught the redirected weapon while Juri leaped at the two and sent a jab towards Jade while her foot struck out to catch Kitana in the side. Jade brought her staff to bear and blocked Juri's strike before she pushed back while Kitana turned and sent a swipe with her fans towards Juri's head.

The sultry fighter ducked under the fans blades before she brought her arms up to block Jade's knee that forced her back a few feet before she blocked a kick from the woman and sent a jab into her side before she followed up with a kick to the head. Jade's head snapped to the side as she stumbled back while Kitana leaped into the air and sent several kicks towards Juri's head, one of which connected with the woman's twmple and caused her to hiss in pain as she tumbled tot he ground before she used her momentum to spring back to her feet and send a palm strike into Kitana's core.

Kitana let out a chocked couch at the force f the blow before she was struck in the face by a series of jabs from Juri before she grabbed Kitana by the shoulders and rammed her knee right into the blue clad woman's core. Kitana fell to her knees, gasping for air as Juri prepared to heel kick her into the ground before she bent backwards to avoid a strike from Jade who sent a kick right into her face, knocking her back. Jade pressed her attack, sending a fury of strikes with her staff before she send a heeled kick right into Juri's jaw, nearly dislocating the woman's jaw before she blocked a swipe from Jade and sent a punch right into the tanned woman's temple. Kitana used this moment to send several swipes at Juri with her fans, the blades leaving deep cuts along the woman's arms and shoulder before Juri caught one of Kitana's fans by the blade and pulled the surprised woman into her elbow, the force of the blow dislodging a tooth from the Princess before Juri sent several kicks towards the woman's torso, sending her stumbling back before Kitana blocked one of the kicks with her own leg and brought her other elbow down on the woman's leg, hard.

Juri yelped in pain as she felt and heard a crack in her leg before a strike from Jade's staff cut her off.

Throughout the whole fight, Peter was calmly walking away, unconcerned with who won the battle. If Kitana and Jade won, then he'd be free of Juri's increasingly annoying attempts to sleep with him, but if Juri won, he'd be free of having to speak with Shao Kahn's equally annoying emissaries.

_'And I doubt he'll be coming here any time soon to avenge them. Not with the tournament approaching'_ Peter thought as he just made it to the door when Juri's body suddenly slammed into the wall, her body covered with several deep bleeding cuts.

Peter watched the woman slump to the ground, growling in pain as she tried to stand before one of Kitana's fans flew past Peter and embedded itself into the wall next to Juri's head. Peter glanced back to see the princess, with several bruises forming on her chest, stomach and face, approaching him with narrowed eyes with Jade right behind her, her mask missing to show a split lip and a developing black eye.

Peter sighed at the two approaching women as he sensed them about ready to attack and rolled his shoulders as they began to split, intent on attacking him from both sides and divide his focus.

_'Want something done, gotta do it yourself it seems'_ Peter thought dryly as he took a deep breath and waited for his opponents to strike first.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the Spider vs Kitana and Jade...


	2. Chapter 2

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**treyalexander63917**: It's not so much power as Peter here is highly capable of killing someone of Shao Kahn's power with sheer skill and a nearly unrivaled intelligence.

**superpirece**: Yes, he will. Things will take a hard turn after the events of the Tournement.

**RubixJr**: It's possible. I intend to reach the events of Mortal Kombat 11, at least in time frame.

**Zayden StormVoid**: I'm going with the reboot but a few of the events that happened in the very first Mortal Kombat up until armageddon will happen, some nearly the same way as the games and a few a little differently thanks to the whole timeline change and what not. As for the likes of the Symbiotes and the Goblins showing up later on, yeah. Most will appear during my version of the Netherrealm war.

**Harbinger of Kaos**: No, Kitana's realm was annexed/destroyed by Shao Kahn centuries later, why Peter is disgraced was something else entirely. But lets just say it was because of a woman...

**Hbarrera98**: Face is a deal breaker though Sheeva will be fine, she'll look more like she did in Mortal Kombat 9 then in MK 11 where she looked... different.

**Fox Boss**: Sure.

**Guest**: Yeah, Peter's going to unknowingly fuck up Shinook's plans without even meaning to. Sonya I don't think will work because she wont be able to have Cassie with Johnny, but Cassie could work.

**shawn desai**: I've been mulling over on if I should add Umar or not, might end up doing so.

**awesomerebel55**: Yeeeeaaaaah, no. Beat them yes, screw, another yes, eventually. But join Earthrealm to overthrow Shao Kahn, he's got other ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC, Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter watcheed as Kitana and Jade circled him slowly, waiting for the perfect oppitunity to strike. No one said a word as the two sides eyed one another, looking for a weakness to exploit. While Peter made be out numbered, and to some degree, out of practice when it came to fighting, his unique abilities and the fact he isn't wounded like Jade and Kitana are gave him a notible advantage. Something he knew the two women knew, and the fact that he knew that they knew he knew this.

_'Which should make this a little more exciting...' _Peter thought as he mentally debated which one to attack first.

He didn't have long as Kitana sent both of her razor fans flying towards him, forcing the man to duck and prepare to counter when he sensed and saw Jade's staff coming towards his head. Peter's eyes narrowed as he blocked it with one of his forearms and raised his hand and pressed his middle and ring finger to the base of his palm and shot out a web like substance that covered her face. Jade made a muffled yelp of surprise before Peter shoved her back just in time to turn and block a series of kicks aimed at his head and torso by Kitana before he caught one and sent a jab into the back of her knee before he threw her into Jade, sending both women spiraling across the floor.

"Attacking from both sides, smart" Peter teased as the two women climbed back to their feet, glaring at him with fire in their eyes "But ultimately fruitless against a guy that's experienced in handicap fights like this"

"Don't underestimate us!" Kitana growled as she held her fans at the ready.

Peter snorted "You think because you two ganged up and beat Juri in some back alley looking brawl that means your on my level? Please, I beat her three times before I have breakfast and another six before lunch"

"You will find us more formidable then some harlot desperate to find herself in your bed" Jade hissed as she twirled her staff, purple energy trails trailing behind it before she held it at the ready and leaped at Peter with a yell.

The Edenian male tensed as he felt the mystical energy coursing through the staff as he leaped away, firing off several 'web bullets' at Jade who swiped them out of the air with a single swipe of her staff while Kitana, running up behind her, jumped and spring boarded off her friend's shoulder and sent one of her razor fans towards Peter who shot a web bullet at it to knock it out of the air. Peter barely had time to blink as he landed in a crouch before Kitana's feet came flying towards his head, forcing him to duck as the blue clad beauty flew over him and landed in a roll before Jade closed the distance and sent the end of her staff right towards Peter's head.

"You know, I'm getting the strangest feeling that you two want to hurt me" Peter said as he sidestepped Jade's attack and sent an elbow into her jaw, knocking her back before he grabbed the woman by the shoulders and threw her towards Kitana "Then again, a lot of women I meet tend to give off that kind of vibe. Once, there was this Amazon from Earthrealm that I-"

Peter's commentary was cut off as he leaned back to avoid Kitana's razor fan before he righted himself back up in time to catch her punch. Kitana growled in anger as she sent another punch towards Peter only for it to be caught as well before Peter brought her in close and smirked at her.

"I know this might be the wrong time to ask, but do I have permission to put my hands on you? I mean I know it's a fight and all but some royals seem to think that still doesn't mean you can't hit them" Peter said before he was forced to let go of Jade as she sent a kick towards his groin.

He stepped back a few feet as Kitana glared at him with narrowed eyes as Jade appeared next to her and handed off her razor fans, one of them still covered in webbing. Peter snickered at the look of disgust on Kitana's half covered face "Just use oil and they'll slide right off"

"I'll keep that in mind" she snapped as she unfurled her fans and held them at the ready while Jade's staff glowed with purple mystical energy.

The three stared at one another before Kitana and Jade both rushed towards Peter while he raised his arms and fired off a multitude of web bullets, web lines and nets to try and restraint the two women. Kitana and Jade effortlessly weaved through the web barrage and in some cases cut through it before they were on Peter. Jade sent a strike towards Peter's torso that he was forced to block with his arm while Kitana went for the head, her blades poised to cut his scalp open.

_'Times like this I wish I had more arms like a Shokan'_ Peter thought as he just barely moved his head from being sliced open. The blade cut through the metallic fibers of his mask, sending a small shower of sparks into the air before Peter kicked her away and leaped back and shot a web line towards the ceiling and used it to swing over to the wall which he landed on.

"Come down here and fight like a man!" Jade said as she and Kitana looked up at Peter as he stuck to the wall.

"Why don't you come up here and make me!" Peter replied with a hidden grin.

Kitana sent her razor fans towards Peter, the blades slicing through the air faster than a normal human eye could track. Peter climbed higher up the wall to avoid them before he saw that Jade had encased herself in green energy that seemed to augment her strength given that she was able to leap up towards him with a yell as she slammed her staff, glowing with so much mystical energy that it looked to be a solid bar of purple light, right into the wall.

**WA-KOOOOM!**

Peter leaped off the wall as it begun to crumble, huge sections falling off as the mystical energy unleashed by Jade tore through it and undid it. Kitana watched as Peter landed in a crouch before she leaped at the man and sent a kick right into the back of his head, causing him to stumble forward before she collapsed her fans and sent the bladed edge right into his back. Peter let out a yelp of pain as he turned and backhanded her away with enough force to dislodge a tooth inside her mouth. Blood flooded Kitana's mouth as she was sent tumbling across the floor before slamming into what was left of the destroyed wall with a grunt.

"Little miss sunshine that hurt" Peter hissed as he reached for the handle of the razor fan still in his back and with a deep inhale, ripped it out with a growl of pain.

Peter tossed the fan away and turned just in time to see Jade rushing towards him with her staff held high before she sent it's end towards his head. Peter struck out and diverted the staff and watched with wide eyes as a concussive force of mystical energy shot out of the staff and into the ceiling with a loud thundering 'boom'.

"What the fuck?!" Peter yelled at the woman, had that connected, it would have blown him to pieces!

Jade didn't respond to his outburst as she pulled her staff back and sent another strike towards Peter who leaned out of the way and was about to send a strike to her abdomen before she brought her leg up and blocked the hit with her thigh. she gritted her teeth in pain as his hit felt like a Shokan had struck her before she kicked her foot out and into his chest, knocking him back so she could hit him again with her staff. Peter used the momentum of Jade's kick to his chest to slowly back away, using his forearms to block each strike from Jade's staff. With the force she was striking them with, and the numbness that Peter was starting to feel, he had no doubt there'd be a few bruises later.

_'Maybe I should invest in arm blades_' Peter thought as he blocked another strike before he ducked under the follow up attack and sent a jab into Jade's side that caused her to stumble before Peter kicked her feet out with a sweeping kick.

For the brief second that Jade's body was airborne and somewhat perpendicular to the ground, he brought his elbow down on her torso, hard. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of Jade and if the muffled 'crack' was anything to go by, broke or at the very least cracked a few ribs in her chest. Peter watched as the emerald clad beauty let out a pained moan before the dark clad man raised a hand, intent on webbing her to the floor and keep her restrained when he turned and caught Kitana's bladed fans with his bare hands. The princess's eyes widened in shock while Peter stared at her with a blank expression that while covered by his mask, was still felt by the woman.

_'Holy shit that hurt!_' Peter thought as he struggled to not let out a pained groan as he felt Kitana's blades dig into the bones in his hands. To do so would ruin the cool image he struck when he caught her weapons as if they were nothing _'Don't act like your in pain, don't act like your in pain'_

Peter silently inhaled as he tossed Kitana's blades aside and flexed his hands, wincing at the pain that raced up from his palms and fingers while Jade climbed back to her feet.

_'We're getting nowhere with this'_ Jade thought ruefully as she took in her and Jade's appearances.

They were both covered in bruises, scratches and blood while Peter, aside from the mark on his head and the blood on his back, looked fine. There was also the fact he wasn't even breathing hard while Jade was starting to lean on her staff for support while Kitana looked like she locked her knees to keep standing upright. At the rate they were going, the man wouldn't have to outright beat them, just outlast them.

_'We need to end this quick'_ Jade thought as she channeled more mystical energy into her staff before she rushed towards Peter who turned to meet her.

Peter raised his arm and blocked a hit from Jade's staff before he used his other hand to seize the shaft and violently yanked the weapon from the exhausted and wounded Edenian's hands and kicked her away. Jade let out a chocked yelp as she was sent flying into the wall with enough force to crack the stone and very nearly break her back as pain raced up and down her spine like a tidal wave on the beach. She slumped the ground with a pained moan as Peter took her steel staff and broke it over his knee with a grunt. Peter then tossed the pieces aside as he turned just in time to grab Kitana's arm before her bladed fan could cut his throat open.

The Edenian woman's eyes narrowed in rage before as she tried to push her weapon closer to Peter with all her strength. Peter's arms however, remained unmoved before he slowly began to push back, causing the dark haired woman to growl in frustration before Peer headbutted her. The force of the blow caused Kitana to stagger back, spots dancing across her vision as her head throbbed in pain before she was suddenly grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air, her feet just a few inches above the ground.

Peter stared into Kitana's eyes as he began to squeeze her throat, intent on either crushing her it or at the very least cutting off her air supply and sufficate her.

_'I'm good with either_' Peter thought as he watched Kitana struggle to free her self from his grasp _'Shame too... she's kinda pretty when she's not trying to cut me open like a pig'_

Kitana let out another desperate gasp for air as her vision began to darken and just as it seemed that she would loose consciouness, a voice rang out through the room that caused Peter to halt in his actions.

"Release her!"

Peter turned to see an elderly white haired man dressed in a black kimono shirt with golden accents, black pants, and a pair of black leather boots and a golden 'X' decoration at the top. Over the black kimono he wore some kind of crimsion red vest or robe top with golden trim. Peter narrowed his eyes at the man's fluid movement as he entered the hall with over thirty Tarkatans behind him, their arm blades extended out, snarling and growling like rabid animals.

"And you are?" Peter asked the man.

"I am Shang Tsung, one of Shao Kahn's most trusted advisors" the elderly man said with a small bow "I was sent by the Emperor to oversee the negotiations and offer assiatance to the Princess should she require it"

"So basically, Shao didnt think his girl here could pull it off herself, which she didn't by the way, and now your gonna try your hand at it?" Peter asked with a snort as he tossed Kitana away and turned his body fully towards the elderly man.

Shang Tsung held up his hands in a attempt to calm Peter "I am here to merely convey the Emperor's offer, should you aid us in the upcoming tournement"

Peter narrowed his eyes at the sorcerer "And what pray tell, is Shao Kahn willing to offer me?"

"Simple..." Shang Tsung said with a confident grin "Participate in the tournement, representing Outworld, and in return, the Emperor will honor the accord you made with his predacessor"

Peter's expression darkened "Is that right?"

"Yes" Shang Tsung said with a nod.

Peter was silent as he considered the man's words. His instincts told him that this sorcerer wasn't to be trusted, hell he should be tossed out into the pit of spikes that Juri had out back for such occassions. But if Shao Kahn was trully this desperate, after all these years to actaully ask for his aid in anything... perhaps something could be gained from this.

_'Not like I have much left to lose' _Peter thought with a sigh before he relaxed his stance and nodded at the smirking man "Very well, however I have one request before I even consider helping you"

Shang Tsung's smirk fell at this "And that would be?"

"I want to hear Shao Kahn repeat what you just said, about honoring the accord I struck with Onaga" Peter said as he approached Shang Tsung until he was right in his face, his eyes narrowed and his voice a cold whisper "And if I even for a second think that he won't follow through with it, either because you lied or he ends up double crossing me... you'll both lie dying beside one another not a minute later, am I understood?"

Shang Tsung's eyes narrowed beforre he nodded carefully "Of course..."

Peter glared right into Tsung's eyes for several moments longer before he nodde3d and pulled back. He glanced over his shoulder to where Juri was climbing back to her feet "Juri!"

"Yes?" she said in a pained voice, her vision a but blurred and her balance off.

"Pack your things, we're heading for the capital" Peter said as he turned on his heel and headed for his own chambers, barely hearing Juri's response or Shang Tsung ordering several Tarkatans to see to Jade and Kitana's injuries.

He needed to pack a few... insurances, in case this whole thing ended up blowing up in his face.

...

Quan Chi stood silently within his library at heart of his fortress, deep within Netherrealm, waiting for a very important guest to arrive to discuss the possibility of an alliance for the approaching tournament. The ancient sorcerer's red eyes glide over the various tomes, scrolls and books that he's collected from various realms over the years, each filled from cover to cover with ancient, forbidden spells and incantations that have helped him advance his powers and the plans of his master, the fallen Elder God Shinnok.

"I must say, your home grows every more dreary each time I visit" a voice spoke up from behind Quan Chi, causing him to tense and slowly turn towards the voice's owner, a breath takingly dark beauty that was wearing only a simple black robe with a deep plunging neckline and red boarder on the sleeves and hem of the cloth.

"I apologize if my home is unappealing to you" Quan Chi replied in a bland tone.

The woman grinned in amusement as she moved, her body alluring and seductive, each movement meant to ensnare a living being's attention and fuel their lust for her. Quan Chi was immune to such things, mainly because of the protective spells he's place upon himself over the years to prevent any sorceress from ensnaring him.

"I don't mean to insult, I find it rather charming" she said with a laugh as she approached Quan Chi's blood pit to see a incomplete flesh construct try to rise from the bubbling blood pool within before it fell beneath the crimson ripples.

"Have you and your brother thought of my offer, Umar?" Quan Chi said towards the ancient being.

Umar stopped and glanced at Quan Chi with bemusement "We have and my sweet fool of a brother has decided to wisely wait"

"Wait?" Quan Chi said with surprise, that was not the answer he was expecting to hear.

Umar nodded, as if speaking to a simple child and not one of the most powerful sorcerers to walk creation "Yes, wait. Wait and see if aligning with you to conquer both Outworld and Earthrealm would be beneficial to us. While we may be powerful Quan Chi, we are not foolish enough to incur the wrath of the Elder Gods. Our parents tried that and it didn't quite end well for them"

"But you are vastly more powerful than your parents-" Quan Chi began only for Umar to cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Yes, yes, and so were the Titans and yet they were driven to the farthest ends of creation by their spawn" Umar said with a shake of her head "And our war with Mephisto has left us vastly undermanned and our forces exhausted. To help you and your master wage a war at this time would be foolish"

"But I-" Quan Chi started again before Umar interrupted him.

"My brother has spoken and you abide by his word Quan Chi"

Quan Chi felt anger rise up in his chest at being dismissed so casually, in his own fortress no less"Umar, your brother is a fool, drunk on his own power that he only obtained with your help. On his own he'd be nothing but a shadow of his power and-"

Shinnok's loyal follower barely had time to blink before he was suddenly pinned to the wall by Umar, her hand around his throat and a dark glare upon her face. The pale man made a choked gasp as Umar tightened her hold on his neck as she spoke in a dark whisper, devoid of light, of warmth.

**"Only one being may dare to insult or belittle my brother Quan Chi, and that is I as my right as his sister. Speak ill of him again, and I shall tear you apart in ways that not even Shinnok can put you back together again... am I understood?"** Umar all but hissed, her eyes glowing with power as the entire fortress seemed to shake.

"Y-Yes... f-forgive me... I sp-spoke poorly" Quan Chi gasped out before Umar released him.

"See that you never do so again Demon" Umar said with a glare before she turned towards the entrance to Quan Chi's library to see his spectre, Scorpion there, his swords drawn and held at the ready as his white, lifeless eyes glared at Umar.

"Master...?" he asked, waiting for the order to attack the woman for her transgression.

"It is fine Scorpion" Quan Chi said with a hoarse voice "You may go"

Scorpion hesitated for a second before he slowly nodded and sheathed his swords before he was gone in a swirl of fire, causing Umar to giggle.

"Ooh, I like him. Where ever did you find such a useful servant?" she asked with interest.

"Manipulation, luck and opportunity my lady" Quan Chi stated, an answer but not an answer at the same time.

Umar hummed at this as she turned to leave "My brother and I shall be watching this upcoming tournament with great interest. If it seems that joining you will prove worth the risk of the Elder God's wrath, you will have our aid in conquering Earthrealm and Outworld but if it seems to be a poor choice to do so... no loss for us"

And in a flash of red, she was gone, leaving the Demon sorcerer to his thoughts.

...

"I do not like this" Juri said as she stood slumped against the doorframe while Peter packed a bag with a few things, mostly clothes and a few knives.

"Your more than welcome to stay here and look after things while I'm away" Peter said with a shrug as he placed the last of his folded up shirts in the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Your Vampiric slaves can manage your home while we're away" Juri said with a scoff.

Peter clicked his tongue at this "I don't like it when you call them that"

Juri rolled her eyes "I apologize, I mean the non-paid servants with little to no freedoms"

"That's... somewhat better" Peter said with a nod as he exited his room with Juri right behind.

"You know they'll just flee this place the moment we're gone" Juri said as she followed Peter to a flight of stairs that would take them back down to the lower levels and towards the compound's main entrance where Shao Kahn's 'ambassadors' were still waiting.

"I'm sure you'll find more to acquire to serve us like we're a lord and a lady" Peter said with a snicker.

"I shall" Juri said with a nod before she tapped her chin "Perhaps a few Shokan, I've noticed that you seem to have a taste for their women"

Peter glanced back at Juri with a look of confusion "No I don't!"

"The four Shokan I saw you with say otherwise" Juri said with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

She worked hard that day to earn her place in Peter's bed and instead a bunch of Shokan women passing by ended up taking her place and pleasing Peter all night long while she was stuck butchering a few Naknada's that tried to break into the place and rob Peter's home. Granted, slaughtering the six armed goblins aroused her tot he point she had a minor orgasm but it wasn't quite the same as being taken like a whore by her master. And if the looks and limps that the Shokan women were sporting the following morning were anything to go by, Peter treated them like that and more.

"That was... different" Peter said with a blush underneath his mask "Besides, they ambushed me!"

"My liege, it's nigh impossible to ambush you with your talents" Juri said with a dry look on her face "And even if they somehow did manage to do that, your strength is more than enough to handle four of those multi-armed brutes at the same time"

Peter was quite for a few seconds bas he tried to think of an excuse before he sighed, finding none that would be creditable "So I like tall women... who doesn't?"

"Tall women with multiple arms it seems" Juri commented.

"Not always" Peter said in his defense "I also like women with two arms"

"And yet my body has yet to curl up beside yours at night" Juri said with a scoff.

"Not my fault I'm usually too tired to sleep with you... hormonal Demon" Peter said the last part to himself though based on the scowl Juri sported, she still heard him.

Juri grumbled to herself as they emerged from the temple to see Shang Tsung standing before several large carriages being pulled by several large multi horned beasts that reminded Peter of a cross between Earthrealm Rhinos and some Netherrealm demon. He made sure to give them a wide berth as he approached Shao Kahn's sorcerer who gave Peter a small nod.

"Are you ready to depart?" he asked as Peter glanced at Juri who nodded as she made her way towards one of the carriages.

Shang Tsung watched her for a second before he glanced back at Peter who suddenly seized him by the front of his robes and pulled his face right towards his masked one and hissed.

"I'm warning you now sorcerer, if this is some kind of trap, then I recommend you tell me now"

Peter watched as the elderly looking man's eyes widened for a second before they narrowed in rage as he spoke in a cool, but dark tone.

"It is not, but I ask that you release me. You'll find that I'm far more formidable then the Princess and her companion" the immortal mystic warned.

Peter snorted as he released the man "If I had a coin for every time someone said that to me..."

The black clad Edenian turned to see Juri hop into one of the carriages before eh turned his gaze back towards the still scowling sorcerer "Well thent, let's get going. Wouldn't do to keep your master waiting now would it?"

And with that Peter walked pass the man before he could say a word.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Return to the Capital...


	3. Chapter 3

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Redrangerlegacy**: Actually it turns out that the main villain of MK 11, Kronika, has been behind everything since the very first Mortal Kombat this whole time. As for Quan Chi getting the hell beaten out of him, it's coming.

**Guest**: She will.

**Harbinger of Kaos**: Hard to believe, but Peter and Shang Tsung will have a pretty good relationship compared to some of the others that Peter will have with Shao Kahn's inner circle. No one of the four wasn't Sheeva.

**Fox Boss**: I can see some of those working, especially with what I plan to do after the Tournament ends.

**Zayden StormVoid**: Peter has his Spider-sense, it's how he was able to react so fast and be near untouchable against Jade and Kitana, at least in that they couldn't get the drop on him. The fight only seemed balance because Peter wasn't actively trying to kill them, he just wanted to be left alone. As for how he'll stack against the likes of Shao Kahn when they come to blows, just because he doesn't rival him in raw physical strength or even magic, doesn't mean Peter's outmatched, he's got a few tricks up his sleeve. Yes, the Umar we saw is in fact the Lord of the Dark Dimension's sister, we'll be seeing him later on.

**superpirce**: He didn't lose and only stopped short of killing Kitana and Jade because Shang Tsung stepped spoke up. Considering Kitana and Jade are among the best fighters in Outworld under Shao Kahn's rule, that should say plenty. And throughout the entire fight, Peteer never once went for the kill like Jade and Kitana did on a few occasions.

**Guest**: No Thanos isn't a Titan like Kronika and the other Titans. Cthon is in this and he was an Elder God before he fell like Shinnok.

**L3**: He killed them, and just because he's a LITTLE out of practice doesn't mean he sucks at fighting now. Hades, what the heck are you talking about? He wasn't in this fight at any point. When did I ever say he didn't have those powers? All we saw him use were his enhanced strength, speed, agility and the ability to crawl on walls and create organic webbing. Yeah, they did well against a guy that wasn't exactly into the fight and all he got for it was a knife to the back.

**gunman**: There'll be a few Marvel and DC characters that'll show up for the tournament. One of them a surprise, as well as the group they are associated with.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC, Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Is scowling the only expression you can make, or are you just unhappy to have been sharing a carriage with me the past two weeks?"

Kitana's eyes narrowed as she looked up from sharpening the blades of her fans to glare at Peter as he sat on the other end of the carriage with a bemused look on his face, his mask lying next to him, it's blank white lenses reflecting the late afternoon sun creeping through the windows. When the Edenian first removed his mask, Kitana was taken back by how... normal looking he was. Not to say he wasn't attractive, he had a sort of charm that she supposed was enticing to most women, herself included to a limited degree, but the moment the man began to talk, any attraction that may have started to grow for him died instantly.

Still, when he was quiet, he was pleasant enough to look at, according to Jade at least. And Juri seemed to nearly drool at any of his exposed flesh, like a bitch in heat for her alpha to claim.

"I'm not scowling, I'm glaring" Kitana bit out before she returned to her previous task and distract her from her thoughts, causing Peter to roll his eyes in response.

"My mistake, Princess. I meant to say is glaring the only expression you know how to make or were you just born that way and that's why you wear a mask to cover half your face?"

Kitana's non verbal response was a particularly loud 'SHHKT' as she dragged the wet stone across the knife's surface while Peter went back to staring outside the carriage. For the past fourteen days and several hundred miles, Peter had opted to ride with Kitana, mainly to prevent Shang Tsung or any one else in this little diplomatic party from trying with Outworld's princes so close. Juri was riding in the carriage that housed Jade and Shang Tsung, both who were probably at their wits end with the seductive killer and were only restraining from trying to kill her out of fear of Shao Kahn's wrath should anything jeopardize this mission of theirs.

_'Gotta say, I almost feel honored he's going to such obvious extremes to gain my help in this up coming tournament'_ Peter thought with a grin as he saw they were approaching the outskirts of the Capital, Shao Kahn's massive fortress looming over the distant lines that were the city walls.

From what Peter could make out from this distance, the fortress looked to have changed very little since the days that Onaga occupied it, who kept it relatively the same after the disappearance off it's previous owner and lord of Outworld. Peter for the life of him could never figure out why Onaga and even Shao Kahn would do such a thing, to keep an obvious relic of a previous rule intact rather then destroy it and make something new to symbolize their rule.

_'Eh, maybe they just didn't want the hassle of waiting for a new palace to be built'_ Peter thought with a yawn as he continued to stare outside the window as the caravan approached the city.

"Why did you refuse to join my father when he became Kahn?" Kitana's voice pierced through Peter's train of thought, causing him to glance at her with a raised brow.

"Huh?" he said.

Kitana's brow twitched a little as she repeated her question "Why did you leave, after Onaga was overthrown by my father? Why not stay and continue to Champion for Outworld in Shao Kahn's name rather than Onaga's?"

"Oh..." Peter sounded before he shrugged "Cause I didn't like him at the time, still don't if I'm being honest, and I was getting tired of being the Kahn's go to errand boy for everything"

"How so?" Kitana questioned with a frown.

"Assassin, messenger, spy, thief, ambassador, you name it I probably did it for Onaga when he was ruler of Outworld" Peter said.

At this, Kitana smirked darkly "Including pleasure slave?"

"If you mean did he have me rut with a female of his choosing and watched it, then yeah, that too" Peter said with a shrug.

Kitana's brows shot up at this "Really?"

Peter nodded with a shiver "Yeah, really. Never thought I'd be turned off from sex when the Dragon king was watching but I was. Hell I was turned off from sex with anyone for the better part of a century after that"

"But why would he do that?" Kitana asked with a face at the thought of someone like Onaga or Elder Gods forbid her own father watching her being intimate with anyone.

"Who knows, probably because he could" Peter said with a yawn "I stopped trying to figure out how his mind works and his reasons for things only months into my service for him. Made things easier and less stressful"

"Father once said that Onaga's whims were a mystery to even his closest supporters and allies" Kitana said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"He would know, he was Onaga's left hand man back in the day" Peter said with a snicker.

"I was under the impression he was Onaga's right hand man" Kitana said with a scowl.

"Please, Onaga wasn't dumb enough to trust that fallen God with any real power" Peter said with an eye roll "Hell, the only reason Onaga never ordered his death before was because he amused him"

"Take care of how you speak of my father" Kitana said with a growl "He is your Kahn and you will grant him the respect he's owed or I will carve it into your flesh"

"Riiight. Respect a guy that couldn't even take the throne of Outworld the honorable way, though Komabt" Peter said with a drawl before he saw Kitana's grip on her razor fan tighten.

"I will not repeat myself" Kitana hissed "You surprised me back at your temple, but I know better now. You will not find me so easy to kill this time"

Peter snorted at this "Trust me Kitana, if I wanted you dead, you and Jade would be dead before Shang Tsung ever arrived. Hell, I still could have done it with him right there"

Kitana's eyes flashed with anger as she unfurled her fans "You dare to think that-"

In the span of a single heartbeat, Peter had crossed the distance between them, his hand resting firmly on the Princess's throat while the other had one of her other hands held to her side. Kitana's eyes widened as she stared into the cold, lifeless eyes of the former Champion of Outworld. The tension in the cart was dark and heavy as the two deadly warriors eyed one another and waited to see what would happen.

"Yeah... I do dare... Princess" Peter hissed quietly before he was gone, sitting in his previous seat just as quickly as he moved before hand.

Kitana stared at Peter with wide eyes as he gave her a wink as the carriage came to a stop and the drives quickly disembarked and opened the doors. Peter quickly grabbed his mask and slipped it on as he leaped out in a single bound and landed in a crouch while Kitana's hand drifted to her throat as she watched the man outside straighten himself before heading towards her father's palace.

Peter eyed Shao Kahn's fortess with a thoughtful expression under his mask as Juri joined him "Hmm, Shao's done a little remodeling since I've been gone. Lot more gold on the walls than I remember"

"For what purpose?" Juri asked as she glanced over her shoulder to see Kitana step out of the carriage while Jade made her way to her side.

"To show off hsi wealth and power" Peter said with a shrug "He was always one to boast, except now he has no one to reign him in"

Juri hummed at this as she and Peter saw Shang Tsung approach them with two Tarkatans at his side. The elderly sorcerer bowed to Peter before he gestured for the two to follow him into the palace "The Emperor is eager to meet you"

"Yeah, I bet" Peter said in a sarcastic tone as he followed the ancient man into the fortress with Juri close behind, her eyes darting everywhere for any signs of betrayal.

The palace was roughly the same as Peter remembered on the inside as it was on the outside. Tall imposing hallways, walls lined with valuable shiny metals to project wealth and power and an unbearable heat from the massive forges below and the numerous lit torches in every hall on top of massive wall to wall and ceiling to floor windows that exposed the interior of the palace to the merciless sun outside. It was a wonder why so many people in the palace, in the city, wore such little or thin clothing and Peter was regretting making his suit all black, insulated, and weaved with metal in between the fibers, it was like walking around in a furnace for him.

_'Why the hell didn't I bring one of my other suits, like my white one?'_ Peter thought as sweat began to build on his brow.

"Are you well? You look like your burning up?" Juir said as she noticed Peter getting a little red as more precipitation formed on his head. She didn't feel bothered by the heat, in fact it was a pleasant relief to be somewhere warm again after spending the better part of a decade in the snowy mountains of Peter's temple.

The fact it caused her bountiful body to develop a light sheen that she knew would capture Peter's attention was a bonus.

"I'm fine" Peter said as he wiped his brow of the sweat developing "Just forgot how hot it can be here"

"Would you care for a refreshment?" Shang Tsung asked as he glanced back at Peter, not a bead of sweat on the man.

"I'm good" Peter said with a dry look towards the ancient sorcerer.

"Very well" hang Tsung said as they continued through the palace towards Shao Kahn's throne room.

"How big is this place?" Juri asked as she glanced around at the tall walls decorated with a multitude of trophies gathered from conquered worlds under both Onaga and Shao Kahn's rule.

"Big" was Peter's reply as the three of them passed several Osh-Tekk warriors that were watching him with wary eyes.

He hoped they didn't recognize them, low of a possibility as that may be given many were killed off years ago when Shao Kahn first invaded their realm.

Juri scowled at Peter's flippant answer "How big?"

"Bigger than our place and then some" Peter said with a hidden smirk under his mask, he oh so loved to rile her up.

"I'm going to break something in you" Juri threatened with a glare.

"And I'm going to break another wall with you" Peter replied with a grin.

Juri growled at Peter's response as they arrived at a large set of doors guarded by four full armored Tarkatans and two Shokans. Shang Tsung didn't even slow his pace as the six guards parted the door for him, Peter and Juri, allowing them to enter the throne room where Shao Kahn sat in his throne, watching them with narrowed glowing eyes.

"My emperor, I have brought you Onaga's champion, the Blood Spider of Outworld, he who has bested one thousand warriors and ensnared many more in his webs of death" Shang Tsung bowed towards the immortal ruler while Peter stepped past him while Juri stood back and watched with a bored expression on her face, even though her body language showed she was tense and ready to move in an instant.

"Shao Kahn, how's it been?" Peter said as he glanced around the throne room "I see you remolded since my time here, very... you"

"Onaga's favorite warrior... Peter, it has been some time since you've graced these halls with your presence" Shao Kahn said with his eyes narrowing slightly as Peter approached him.

"Yeah, it's been what seventy, eighty thousand years now?" Peter said with a snort as he noticed the large Shokan behind Shao's throne, this one distinctly more Tiger in appearance then Dragon like the rest of the species _'Huh, surprised to see a Shokan of the Tiger lineage hold such a high station. Don't see to many make it this far, if anywhere at all'_

"Over a hundred thousand" Shao Kahn grunted as he leaned back in his throne, his clawed fingers tapping against the stone arm rest.

Peter hummed at this as he came to a stop a few meters away from the Kahn, his lenses narrowing slightly "So I hear that you want my help in the upcoming tournament"

"You heard correctly" Shao Kahn said growled out as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees while his glowing reptile like eyes gazed into Peter's lenses "What is your answer?"

"Depends" Peter said with a slight shrug as he saw another Shokan, this one female who was dressed in a very revealing red suit of some sort and spiked arm and shin guards on her legs and arms, enter the room and stood beside Shang Tsung who had retreated to another part of the room to watch the proceedings.

"On?" Shao Kahn asked.

"Your errand boy said you'd honor the agreement I had with your predecessor if I participate in this tournament in your name" Peter said as he stared at Shao Kahn with a stony expression under his mask.

Shao Kahn's face darkened as he glanced briefly at Shang Tsung who looked ot have paled a few shades. The immortal ruler of Outworld turned his gaze back to Peter who was watching him carefully, searching for any signs of deceit.

"What you ask of me is... a bold request" Shao Kahn stated.

"That's my payment for helping you Shao Kahn" Peter said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

The Emperor of Outworld growled at Peter's response as he leaned forward in his throne and summoned his hammer to his hand, slamming it against the ground hard enough to crack the stone floor and send a small tremor through the room "Careful how you speak to me little insect"

_'Spider's aren't insects'_ Peter thought with a twitching brow "Those are the terms of my aid to you Shao Kahn"

Shao Kahn's eyes narrowed to glowing slits before his gaze flickered to Juri "And what of your women? What dose she want?"

The Demoness opened her mouth to answer before Peter beat her to it "Aside from killing whatever she wants, when she wants and a place in my bed, who cares?"

Juri glared at Peter's back though remained quiet. He wasn't wrong in her desires but to have him thrown them around so callously was still an insult to her. Now she's going to have to find something to beat to death to abate her anger for him.

"Do we have a deal or not Shao Kahn?" Peter said as he waited for the immortal Konqueror's answer.

Shao Kahn's eyes bore into Peter's own as he silently debated with himself. No one within the throne room moved or said a thing, the tension all but muting them as they waited for their lord's answer. Just as it seemed that he was about to refuse, and Peter likely to either attack him in outrage or attempt to flee because of his answer, Shao Kahn sat back in his throne with a blank expression on his face and nodded.

"Yes... we do"

...

To say Kitana was in a dark mood would be like saying Tarkatans loved the flesh of their enemies.

Biggest understatement of the era.

"I think your being too hard on yourself Kitana" Jade said as she sat on Kitana's bed and watched her friend pacing in the center of her room with a glare on her face.

"He humiliated us Jade" Kitana hissed in anger "And then he had the gull to threaten me as if I was some commoner!"

Jade sighed at this "If I recall how you recounted the final minutes of your encounter with the man, you threatened him first"

"He insulted my father!" Kitana snapped at her best friend who didn't even bat an eye at the outburst "When he's served his purpose, I shall carve his heart out and stuff it down his throat and watch as he chokes to death, assuming he doesn't bleed out first!"

"I would advise against that" Jade said with a shake of her head as she leaned back in Kitana's bed and ran a hand through her hair "You and I together were just barely able to last as long as we did against him and there's no doubt in my mind that if he wanted to end us, before it even got that far, he could have"

Kitana gritted her teeth at Jade's statement and marched towards her and leaned in towards her face and growled "He was lucky, nothing more"

Jade couldn't stop the smirk from forming "And he will undoubtedly be lucky a second time"

"He will not" Kitana proclaimed as she backed away from her smirking friend.

"Kitana, there is no shame in admitting he is a superior warrior" Jade said.

"He is not a superior warrior, he's a lazy, arrogant womanizing bastard that never knows when to stop talking!" Kitana shouted as she sent one of her razor fans flying through the air and watched as it embedded itself deeply into the stone wall, creating a web of cracks around it.

Jade raised a brow at this "Yes he's... talkative, but you must know he dose it only to rile his opponents up. It's quite ingenious. I know of several that employ similar tactics"

"Stop defending him" Kitana snapped.

"I'm not, I'm merely making sure your aware of what you really are up against" Jade said as she climbed off Kitana's bed and approached the princess and placed a hand on her shoulder "I don not want you to die at his hands because you rushed into a fight against an opponent you have little knowledge of or underestimated"

Kitana glared at Jade before she closed her eyes and took a deep inhale before she exhaled though her mouth and turned away from the emerald clad beauty "Your right. I apologize..."

Jade giggled at the younger woman's response "It's fine. The anger, the embarrassment you feel, I felt something quite similar when I first encountered and lost to Kotal in Kombat"

"This is different Jade" Kitana said with an eye roll.

"Not really" the Edenian woman said with a grin that caused Kitana's eyes to narrow as she noticed an odd look in her friend's eyes.

"What is it?" Kiatan demanded as Jade backed away and turned to leave.

"It's nothing Princess... nothing"

Kitana scowled as Jade made her way out of the room before she glanced over at her razor fan, still embedded in the wall. She quickly walked over and tore it out and gazed at her reflection in the blade with narrowed eyes.

"Before this is over, I am going to carve your heart out Peter"

She collapsed her fan and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed and another one of her fans under her pillow before she began to dress down for thee evening. She was mildly annoyed that Jade left, her friend could have helped her with the anger induced restlessness she still felt. She supposed she could call for one of her father's concubines to assist her, or even find a man that was pleasant enough to look at and was adequate before she deiced to do neither and settle for relieving herself of the stress on her own. As Kitana laid down in her bed and allowed her hand to travel to the lower half of her body and in between her legs, she idly thought of the expression that the Spider would make as she ran him through with her bladed fans.

The image caused the Edenian beauty to grin before she gasped her she slowly inserted a finger into her wet core...

...

Half an hour later Peter and Juri followed one of Shao Kahn's servants through the maze like halls of the palace to their rooms for the duration of their stay at the Capital.

"Well, that went much better than I thought" Peter said as he glanced at his companion for the past few decades that he never remember asking for nor really wanting.

She just one day showed up and demanded to stay in his home while a blizzard raged outside or she'd kill him and stay anyway. Peter of course told her to go somewhere else and she proceeded to attack him in return. To this day, Juri, despite her devotion to Peter, loathed the ensuring 'fight'. In the span of three heart beats she was reduced to a beaten, bloody mess on the floor and was only spared by Peter because he needed help moving some things around his home and figured that Juri owed him in some weird twisted way.

"I disagree... no one died" Juri said in a bored tone as she looked around for something to hit, the servant they were following looked like he could be killed with a simple kick to the chest, not very entertaining in her opinion.

Peter rolled his eyes at her statement "I'm sure you'll find plenty of people to kill in the upcoming tournament Juri. and if not, I'm sure Shao Kahn won't mind a few of his people here and there ending up dead"

Juri hummed in pleasure at that as they finally arrived at their rooms and the servant, some skinny half starved looking Outworlder bowed to them and gestured towards the rooms on opposite sides of the hall. Peter nodded towards the man as he made for the room that was on the left while Juri glanced at the entrance to what she supposed was going to be her room before she turned and followed Peter into his.

"What shall we do if the Kahn refuses to honor his end of the deal?" she asked as she stepped in to see a large lavish room with a circular pool of clear cool water at the center, a massive fire place that could fit two Centaurians standing side by side in it, a large comfortable looking bed that she secretly hoped to be in by the end of the day with Peter and a massive wall to wall opening that led to a balcony that gave a breath taking view of the Capital.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Juri" Peter said as he walked around the room, moving furniture around and running his hands across the walls and floors with a thoughtful look under his mask_ 'Let's see how many secret entrances for assassins there are in here...' _

Juri frowned at this "Do you even have a plan?"

"It's a work in progress" Peter said as he stood up and looked around for more entrances "I'm the makes it up as I go kind of guy. Makes it harder for others to anticipate what I'm going to do next"

Juri made a face at this before she glanced at the pool's surface and began to approach it, removing her garments as she went. Peter paused for a few seconds to watch Juri strip herself bare before she gracefully stepped into the cool dark waters and submerged herself under the water for a movement before slowly rising back to the surface. The deadly woman ran her hands through her hair before she rose higher in the pool and ran them across her body. Peter felt his mouth dry as Juri cupped her breasts and gave Peter a coy grin as she licked her lips before she lowered herself back into the pool until only her head remained above the surface.

"You know, your room probably has a pool too" Peter said as he stared at Juri who wandered to the edge and rested her arms on the curved metal ledge.

"But yours is much better" Juri cooed.

"How so?" Peter asked.

"Because you'll be in it" Juri said as she eyes ran up and down his body, lingering on his groin area for a few moments before her eyes settled on his lenses "The water is divine my liege, especially in this heat. Would you care to join me?"

Peter hesitated as he glanced around the room "I still have some things to check Juri"

"Things you can check later" she said as she pushed herself up on the ledge and shook her torso, causing her breasts to sway as droplets of water ran down them.

Peter's eyes stayed glued on Juri's body as he suddenly found himself moving towards the pool, his hands removing his suit and exposing more and more pale flesh to Juri's lust filled eyes. She licked her lips in hunger as she felt her arousal grow at the sight of her liege entering the pool and slowly wandered to where she was and placed his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the edge and placing his hardening member against her rear. Juri moaned as she looked over her shoulder at Peter and caught his lips with her own as his hands began to wander across her body...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The Spider vs Kitana round two...


	4. Chapter 4

answers to reviwers questions or statements:

**treyalexander63917**: Yes, Peter has met Raiden before back when he first travled to Earthrealm a few thousand years ago after Onaga's death.

**Lilthug**: Edenians seem to be superior, in terms of physicality, to humans of Earthrealm but they also have access to mystical energy that they can also channel into their weapons or bodies to further augment themselves in a fight, which is how Kitana's razor fans were able to do so much damage to Peter despite his higher durability.

**Zayden StormVoid**: Peter knows that Kitana and Jade are both Edenian like him, but he's unaware that Kitana was the Princess of their long conqouered realm, he's just assumed that she's Shao Kahn's actual duaghter. Kitana is going to very soon find out just how menacing Peter can really get and that she may have to think really, really hard on rying to kill him in a straight up fair fight.

**Harbinger of Kaos**: Oh Peter and Shang Tsung's relationship will be far from freidnly, Peter throwing him under the bus in regards to that deal, it'll be the tip of the iceberg.

**gunman**: Shao Kahn was annoayed because it was something that he and Shang Tsung didnt plan for, at least on the Kahn's end. Outworld is a big place, possessing dozens of not hundreds of relams that have been absorbed into outworld, traveling by magic, especially large groups of people, over such a distance without a portal can be very taxing.

**Bladewolf101**: She's going to wait until after Earthrealm's defeat before killing off Peter though with Peter's mouth, that may prove to be a challenge.

**superpirece**: Partly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC, Mortal Kombat or street Figther characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"You seem... worried, Thunder God"

Raiden, who had been meditating within the Jinsei, deep within the Sky Temple, opened his eyes to see that he was no longer alone in the Jinsei chamber. Standing before him was a being that would be mistaken for a mortal woman at first glance before one would notice the obvious differences. Her skin was a dull purple shade and green seaweed like hair that reached down to her shoulder blades, tiny green glowing lights that shown like stars around her equally glowing eyes. Her attire, made of some sort of teal colored crystal, green plant matter held together by thin brown cords wrapped around her neck, torso and waist, was mostly modest but still possessed a rather deep neckline that drew attention to her bountiful chest. Behind her, floating in a ring like shape were chunks of crystal that gave her a sort of regal look.

She was Cetrion, the Elder Goddess of Light, Life and Nature and more often than not, Raiden's sole supporter amongst the Elder Gods... most of the time.

"Cetrion" Raiden said as he nodded towards the powerful deity as he emerged from the Jinsei energy pool and bowed to the deity.

"Raiden" Cetrion said with a small nod and a bow of her own "It's been some time"

"So it has" Raiden said as he straightened himself and stared at the shorter deity.

"Why are you worried Raiden, you seem as if you were told you were being replaced as Earthrealm's Protector" Cetrion said with a small grin that Raiden did not match.

"The Tournament approaches" Raiden said with a deep sigh as he glanced at the swirling energy of Earthrealm's life force "If we lose, Shao Kahn and Outworld will absorb us into it"

"You do not believe you and your chosen warriors will emerge victorious?" Cetrion asked with curiosity.

"More of what Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung will do, and how far they will go, to insure and Outworld victory" Raiden said with a frown as memories of the previous nine Mortal Kombat's flashed through his mind's eye "There's no telling how far they will go this time"

Cetrion nodded at this "I see... you are right to be worried"

"But I have faith we will emerge victorious" Raiden stated with conviction.

Cetrion smiled at this, placing a hand on Raiden's chest and felt the power within him, like a raging thunder storm of which he could conjour with as much effort as it takes her to summon a ray of light, a stone, a ember of fire or droplet of water or even a gust of wind "Always the optimist, even against seemingly impossible odds. The Elder Gods chose well in picking you as Earthrealm's protector, Raiden"

Raiden smiled at this before it fell as he placed his hand on Cetrion's and gently pulled it off "Forgive me Cetrion, but I doubt you came all the way here to simply talk of my thoughts on the upcoming Tournament. Is there something wrong?"

Cetrion's expression darkened slightly "We believe the one who calls himself Quan Chi is seeking an alliance with Dormammu and his sister Umar"

Raiden's eyes widened at the sound of the dark lord's name and that of his sibling, whose power and malevolence was second only to her dreaded twin "How do you know of this?"

"I make it a point to keep an eye on all who have openly and willingly align themselves with my fallen brother" Cetrion said as she folded her arms across her chest "And we Elder Gods have been watching Dormammu for some time now since his war with Mephisto and several other Demon lords in his attempts to expand his dark kingdom"

"Do you believe that Dormammu will attempt to interfere with the Tournament?" Raiden questioned.

"The thought has crossed my mind" Cetrion said with a nod as she folded her arms under her bust with a troubled expression on her face "I've spoken to the Amazons, they will send several of there best warriors to aid you should he try anything... it wouldn't be the first time"

The less said about the four Mortal Kombat tournaments after the death of the Great Kung Lao, the better.

Raiden nodded at this, his mind racing at the implications of the Dark Dimension's interference in the tournament "Do you believe they are attempting to begin the process of absorbing Earthrealm into their own?"

"Yes" Cetrion said with a grim nod.

Raiden frowned at this before he noticed that Cetrion seemed to have something else to say "Is there anything else Cetrion?"

The Elder Goddess stared at Raiden for a moment before she revealed what else has been troubling her recently "Shao Kahn seems to have gained the aid of the Edenian that once served as Onaga's champion, the Blood Spider known as Peter"

"But... but he has since renounced his title as Outworld's champion after the Dragon's death at Shao Kahn's hands" Raiden said with puzzled look on his face.

"Shao Kahn is many things Thunder God, and competent negotiator is sadly one of them" Cetrion said with a sigh as she scanned the chamber with a distant look on her face "I can still remember the time that Onaga made his first attempt to absorb Earthrealm into Outworld"

Raiden nodded at the distant memories of the first Tournament between Outworld and Earthrealm… and his own match against the Blood Spider.

Cetrion returned her gaze towards Raiden and the two powerful beings stared into each other's depths for what felt like a lifetime before Cetrion stepped back "I must go, before the others question where I've gone"

"There is no crime in visiting your chosen realm" Raiden said towards the Elder Goddess.

"No" Cetrion said with a shake of her head "There is not, but..."

Raiden quirked a brow at the Goddess's pause as she stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face before she sighed and shook her head "I'll leave you to your meditation and look forward to Earthrealm's victory against Shao Kahn"

"Your faith shall be well rewarded" Raiden said with a bow as Cetrion disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the Thunder God to his thoughts.

"Should I come back so you can properly brood?" a voice spoke up through the chamber, dragging Raiden's from his mind and back to the physical world around him.

"Hmm?" he said as he turned to see a dark skinned man with a leather headband that held back his slicked white braided pony tail that reach the middle of his back. His eyes glowed in a manner similar to Raiden's though where the Thunder God's looked to be that of a raging storm, this man's was like a whirlwind. The vest and belt he wore were made of black leather and had a red edge to them with a pair of matching shoulder guards.

He was Fujin, one of Earthrealm's Gods and a close friend of Raiden's.

Fujin smirked as he nodded to where Cetrion was "You always become solemn after she visits and leaves"

Raiden's eyes narrowed slightly "I do not"

"Yes, you do" Fujin said with a snort "Honestly I think half the time you go to consult with the Elder Gods just so you have a reason to see her again"

"You live up to your respected affinity Fujin, blowing nothing but wind" Raiden said as he turned away from the chuckling deity.

"Raiden, sworn protector of Earthrealm, smitten with the an Elder Goddess" Fujin teased towards his friend's back.

"Note how I'm ignoring you" Raiden replied as he made his way back to the center of the Jinsei to finish his meditation.

Fujin smirked at Raiden's comment before a more serious frown grew on his face "So, the Dark Dimension may be meddling again?"

"Possibly" Raiden said as he turned back to his fellow God and Earthrealm defender "Cetrion will be speaking with Zeus and Hera to have the Amazons send their warriors to aid us in the upcoming tournament should they try to"

"Assuming they bother" Fujin said with a scowl on his face "How many times have we asked for Olympus's help only for their fool of a leader to turn us away?"

"Zeus is merely doing what he thinks is best for his people" Raiden said in defense of the Greek deity.

"What he's done is allow Outworld to defeat us nine times" Fujin said with a growl, the air on the room growing tense from Fujin's darkened mood "Does he think that Olympus will be spared should Shao Kahn absorb Earthrealm into his empire?"

"I said he was doing what he thinks is best for his people, I never said it was wise" Raiden stated with a sigh as he remembered the last several tournaments that the aid of Olympus could have changed for the better.

While the Olympians themselves, like Raiden and Fujin, were forbidden from taking part in the tournament unless directly challenged and assume a mortal form to face said challenger, they had a number of powerful warriors to represent them. The various demigods that they sire, mainly Zeus', the Amazons and a number of other mortals that championed for a particular deity such as Athena or even on a rare occasion, Ares.

_'I hope the Amazon's warrior prowess is well deserved or else Earthrealm is doomed'_ Raiden thought wordily as he settled into the Jinsei field to resume his meditation while Fujin departed to speak with the Shaolin Monks on who they would send for the upcoming Tournament.

...

"If you touch me again, I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them"

"But you look so fluffy and soft!"

"Don't touch me!"

"But your like a giant four armed kitty!" Peter whined as he followed Shao Kahn's personnal bodyguard, Kintaro by crawling on the wall, just a few feet above the dangerous Shokan.

Kintaro stopped and glared up at Peter with narrowed eyes, his fangs barred while several of his hands clenched and unclecnhed themselves before he growled and continued on his way to the Kahn's Arena, a massive Coliseum located right next to Shao Kahn's palace, constructed a little over a thousand years ago for the Kahn's personal enjoyment. Peter, who had just emerged from his room afetr a night of sex with Juri, noticed the large Shokan and ecided to try and see if he could pet the multiarmed warrior. It wasn't the smartest thing in the world, but given Peter had ntohign better to do for the next week until the Tournement began, he might as well entertain himself by harassing Shao Kahn's people.

_'Plus I really want to see if his fur's soft. I've heard that Shokan's of the Tiger lineage had soft fur and I want to see if it's true darn it!'_ Peter thought as he followed Kintaro at a safe distance, passing several Tarkatans standing guard in the hall "If I give you some ball of yarn to play with, can I pet you?"

Kintaro's response was a roar of anger as the last of his patience was destroyed and he turned towards Peter and lunged at him with his arms extended, his claws and fangs bared. Peter watched as the Shokan leaped at him and waited until the last possible second before he kicked off the wall, over Kintaro and sent both his feet into the surprised warrior's back. Kintaro let out a pained roar as Peter's kick sent him flying right into the wall, cracking the stone and metal while Peter landed in a crouch as the four armed Tiger being fell to the ground clutching his face.

"I thought cats landed on their feet" Peter said with a snicker as he stood up and watched as Kintaro snarled at him as he climbed back to his feet "Or is that a Earthrealm superstition?"

"I'm going to rip your head off!" Kintaro yelled as he rushed Peter who waited until the last possible second again before he side stepped Kintaro and shot multiple web lines at the Shokan's feet before he yanked them out from under the startled warrior "Timber..."

Kintaro slammed into the ground with a snarl and a heavy 'thud' before he looked at his feet and grabbed the web line with two of his hands and yanked the line towards him. Peter, seeing and sensing what the Shokan was going to do, let go of the web line and shot more web 'bullets' at him and watched as more and more of the Shokan was covered before he let loose a loud howl of rage and did something that surprised Peter.

He spewed out a stream of fire towards the Edenian.

"...Oh yeah, forgot you guys are called the Dragon people" Peter said before he ducked under the intense flames.

Peter winced as he felt his suit heat up to uncomfortable levels as the flames died off and Kintaro tore his way out of the webbing and snarled at Peter.

"Uh-oh, someone's angry Want me to fetch you a bowl of milk maybe kitty cat?" Peter snickered towards the Shokan who shook with unrestrained fury.

Kintaro roared as he spewed out another stream of fire towards Peter who responded by holding up both arms and firing off a massive next of webbing meant to shield him from the flames as he leaped on to the wall and ran along it's surface towards Kintaro who cut the stream of flames from his mouth and followed Peter's movements. The Edenian leaped from the wall and towards Kintaro who responded by lashing out with all four of his clawed hands and dragged the serrated tips across Peter's armored front and side. Peter winced as sparks erupted from Kintaro's claws dragging across his suit before he landed in a roll and used the momentum to leap back to his feet just in time receive a kick to the chest from the Shokan that sent him flying down the hall.

_'Okay, ow'_ Peter thought as he slammed into several Tarkartans that just came around the corner to investigate the sounds of Peter and Kintaro's fight. Peter shook his head before he sat up and looked down at the injured Tarkartans with a sheepish grin under his mask "Sorry guys"

Peter's attention was drawn back to Kintaro as he charged towards Peter with a roar, causing the spider empowered man to sigh as he shot multiple web bullets towards the approaching Shokan and watched as they impacted and spread over the four armed feline looking being's form. After a seemingly endless barrage of web bullets, Kintaro came to a stop only a few feet away, his body covered in webbing. Peter snickered a he stared at Kintaro's restrained form as he approached him before he looked up into the snarling Shokan's face and slowly reached out and began to rub the top of his partially exposed head. Peter blinked at the feeling of the Shokan's fur before he frowned.

"Whoever said you guys had soft fur lied. It feels like I'm petting straw"

Kintaro's response was a low threatening growl as Peter pulled his hand back and turned away from the four armed warrior "Don't worry, you'll be free in an hour or so once the webs loose their strength. Less if a passing Tarkatan or the ones you knocked out with my body decides to have pity on you and cut you out"

And with that, Peter began to make his way towards the Shao Kahn's arena to see if he could find someone there that'd give him a little more of a challenge than Shao Kahn's overhyped bodyguard. If Peter wanted to survive the upcoming Tournament long enough to see Shao Kahn fulfill his end of the deal, then he needed to make sure his skills were brought back up to original level, or at the very least higher than they are now. Juri would have made a good candidate but Peter's beaten her so many times that there really wasn't much more she could offer, and even then she'd hold back less she somehow risk killing her chosen mate.

_'Which I wouldn't be entirely against it... girl needs some serious counseling_' Peter thought with a snort as he made his wat through Shao Kahn's palace and towards the coliseum.

It was farther than Peter thought and he had to back track a few times and ask a Outworlder for directions but eventually Peter came upon the massive spectacle and entered through one of the large entryways and made his way towards the 'field' just in time to see a Shokan, it's arm having been cut off at the elbows, go flying past him and into a wall so hard that what was left of the body exploded into a shower of muscle, organs and bone.

"...Ew" Peter said as he glanced into the arena to see who reduced a Shokan to such a state before he saw a familiar woman in blue face off against several Shokans.

She moved with a combination of speed and agility, using her body's flexibility to it's absolute limits. Her skill with those razor fans was impressive as well, the mystical energy flowing through them allowed her to mentally control their speed, direction and power. Shokan after Shokan began to fall to Kitana's bladed fans, singular but deep cuts at their throats and blood pouring down their chests and on to the floor. Peter leaned against the column and continued to watch as Kitana sliced open the throat of another Shokan before she turned her gaze to the final four armed brute still standing.

The Shokan roared at Kitana and charged towards her as the deadly princess unfurled her fans and held them at the ready before she threw them both with a flick of her wrist. The two deadly fans sored through the air, the first slicing open the side of the Shokan, causing it to screech in pain as the other sliced open it's leg at the knee, exposing bone and muscle and forcing it to drop before the two fans flew back around and sliced it across the face. Kitana raced towards the wounded Shokan, catching her fans as she did so before she leaped into the air and with a twirl, collapsed her fans into a singular blade and jammed it into the bloodied face of the Shokan.

Kitana ripped the blades from the now dead Shokan's face and kicked it back and ws about to clean the blood of her weapons when she heard a slow clap behind her followed by a voice that she did not want to hear at the moment.

"Impressive Princess"

Kitana glared over her shoulder as Onaga's former champion approached her, eyeing the dead Shokan with a nod before he returned his gaze back to the blood soaked woman "Not everyone can take on multiple Shokan and kill them without a scratch on their person. You should be proud of yourself"

"Why are you here?" Kitana asked with narrowed eyes.

"Boredom" Peter said with a small shrug as Kitana marched past him "Thought I'd come here and see if there was anyone worth fighting. Turns out there isn't"

At this, Kitana stopped and Peter couldn't help the smirk from growing on his face as he felt a flare at the base of his skull.

_'Let's see what makes her tick'_ Peter thought as he continued to look around the stadium "I mean don't get me wrong. Shao Kahn has some descent fighters, but noting like what Onaga used to employ. I hoped that the current Kahn would continue that trend but I guess he couldn't quite pull it off. I mean the only real descent fight I've had since coming here was resisting the urge to fall asleep against Juri's bosom-"

Peter cut himself off as he ducked under two razor fans flying over his head before they were recalled to Kitana's hands. The Edenian looked back to see the Outworld princess glaring at him with narrowed eyes, her masks showing that her mouth had pulled back into a snarl of sorts.

"Was it something I said?" Peter asked with a snicker as he could practically see the veins pulsing on the younger Edenian's head.

Kitana glared at Peter for several seconds, her body tense as if she were about to attack before she took a deep breath and turned on her heel, collapsing her fans down as she walked away from Peter. She refused to be baited into a fight by him-

"That's right Princess, run along and leave the fighting to the real warriors"

_'Fuck it!'_ Kitana thought as she suddenly turned and charged towards Peter with a enraged yell, her fans out and at the blades at the ready.

Peter tensed as she waited for the woman to get close before he backed away from her fans as their blades sliced through the air. Peter brought up his arms and blocked several of Kitana's attacks, sparks flying off his suit as the blades left white scratches in the metal before he sent a kick into Kitana's stomach, causing her to stumble back before she used her forearms to block a punch from Peter. The Outworld Princess gritted her teeth in pain as she felt her arms go numb from the force of Peter's attack before she kicked out and almost caught him in the groin before he jumped back.

"Did you just try to kick me in my little spider?!" Peter asked with disbelief "What is this, a bar fight?!"

Kitana responded with a growl as she sent her fans towards Peter as she charged towards him and sent a flurry of punches, kicks and jabs that he struggled to block as her razor fans flew around them and sliced at his back, shoulders and legs. For the most part his suit held up to the blades tearing across his form but at the rate Kitana's blades were going, it won't be long until they cut through. Peter blocked another kick before he hooked his arm under her leg and threw her up into the air before he delivered a powerful kick to her side that sent her flying over the field.

"AGGH!" Kitana growled as she slammed into the blood soaked sand before she sprung back up and blocked a punch from Peter before she sent her elbow into his face, knocking his head to the side before she jumped on to Peter's torso, locked her legs around his waist and grabbed him by the back of the head with one hand while she began to mercilessly punch him in the face with the other.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow my head!" Peter said in between punches before he grabbed one of them and headbutted Kitana.

The force of the impact snapped her head back and caused her legs to loosen around his waist. Peter then grabbed her thighs and lifted her over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground before he wrapped his arm around her throat and began to squeeze. Kitana let out a choked cough as she tried to pry Peter's arm off but found his grip to be solid. She sent an elbow into his side but it did little in breaking his sleeper hold on her. Just as Peter thought she'd pass out, he sensed a surge of mystical energy in her before she suddenly vanished in a small flash of blue energy.

"What the hell?!" Peter said in surprise as he stood up in shock before he was suddenly lifted into the air by powerful azure blue air currents "Whoa, hey!"

He looked around to see that Kitana had appeared again and was using her fans to create some sort of vortex to hold him up before she threw both razor fans towards him. Peter shot out two web lines to the ground and yanked himself out of the swirling vortex before the Edenian woman's fans could hit him and landed in a crouch. The two Kombantants eyed one another as Peter slowly stood up and Kitana's fans returned to her.

"Heh, now this is more like it" Peter teased as he rolled his shoulders "Starting to see how you could beat Juri"

"Please, that harlot wasn't worth the dirt under my boot!" Kitana scoffed.

"I'm telling her you said that" Peter said with a grin "She's been looking for a rematch against you and your friend in green"

"I'll be happy to oblige her after I'm done with you!" Kitana said as she twirled and disappeared again in a flash of azure colored energy like wisps, causing Peter to tense as he waited for the deadly woman to appear again.

Peter suddenly turned and shot several web lines at Kitana as she suddenly appeared a few meters away. The Outworld Princess unfurled her fans and sliced at the webbing before it could ensnare her. Peter's eyes narrowed as he had one hand continue to fire of web lines while he had the other fire off several web bullets. They moved faster than Kitana could react and winced in pain as one hit her square in the face and the others hit her in the torso, one of which hit her right in the tit, causing her to groan in pain.

Peter saw this and winced "Sorry!"

He shot another web line at Shao khan's daughter, snagging her in the chest before he yanked her towards him and caught her in a bear hug, pulling her flush against his chest. Kitana growled at Peter as she pulled her head back before she slammed it into Peter's face but failed to break his hold. Peter shook his head at the pain he was feeling from Kitana's attack before suddenly four spider like limbs erupted from his back in a manner that reminded Kitana of a Kytinn. Before she could wonder what Peter would do with them, several thick strands of webbing emerged from the barbed tips and began to cover Kitana's body while Peter loosened his bear hug and began to quickly spin her, causing the webbing to cover more and more of her figure until she was in a cocoon.

Webbing stopped erupting from Peter's extra limbs as they receded back into his back and he took several steps back as Kitana fell to the ground with a wet 'thud'.

Peter hummed as he glanced down at Kitana as she glared at him with pure unrestarined fury "Gotta admit, that was fun. Wanna make this a regular thing?"

Kitana's response was a glob of spit into Peter's face.

"Well, your definitely a sore loser like your father, no mistaking that" Peter said as he whipped the spit from his mask before he sensed someone watching him.

Peter looked up just in time to see what looked like a small swirling vortex of blood vanish through a doorway, causing him to narrow his eyes in interests as Kitana growled and snarled as she tired to free herself from the cocoon she was trapped in.

"Hmmm... blood magic, been a while since I've seen that"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the Tournament begins...


	5. Chapter 5

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Lilthug**: He'll teach her a few things.

**deathcornfive**: Cetrion will not be part of the harem nor will D'Vorah, mainly because she's creepy as hell.

**Hbarrera98**: No Peter has never been with a Goddess here.

**Trey Alexander**: Perhaps.

**chimera629**: No, he was just skilled enough that he could hold his own against the God of Thunder for a time. That's because Kitana had an idea of what she was up against this time around.

**gunman**: It's already started, it'll just be a while until it becomes obvious. He's not evil, he's just more brutal, there's a difference. No to Frost and Mileena.

**Bladewolf101**: Not for a while.

**Zayden StormVoid**: Raiden holds a special place among the heiroacrchy of Gods in earthrealm because of his status as it's Protector. Cetrion at the moment holds no loyalty to Kronika, she hasn't been 'awoken' yet. Mephisto won't have much of a role in this sotry, Dormammu will be replacing him as the big malevolent demon powerhouse in this story. Now that doesn't mean he'll be THE big bad, just one of the more prevalent villians of the story, sort of a secondary antagonist.

**Mr unknow**: Very slowly, and Peter's Parker Charm that comes at the most random but well meaning of times.

**hivedragon**: I've thought of adding a few characters from Soul Caliber later on in the story.

**shawn desai**: I've played the games, I know what happens to her, no need to fill me in like I didn't already know about her death, resurrection, second death and her time as a Revenant.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Must I also compete in this ridiculous tournament?" Juri asked as she followed Peter to the main hall where the rest of Outworld's competitors were assembling before taking the portal to Shang Tsung's island in Earthrealm where the latest Mortal Kombat tournament will be held.

"Yes" Peter said with a nod as he and his companion descended a large stair case, passing dozens of Tarkartans who looked at Peter and Juri as if trying to decide which way to cook their meat, which given Tarkartan diets and behavior, it was probably exactly what they were thinking

"Will I get to kill anyone?" Juri asked with a dark grin at the idea of slaughtering anyone in the upcoming Tournament, perhaps she'll be pitted against the Outworld Princess and her friend again_ 'I was far too easy on them last time. I won't make that mistake again'_

"Depends" Peter said with a shrug before he glanced at Juri with a disapproving look "But the Princess is off limits. I can't risk pissing Shao Kahn off because you went and killed his little Princess... assuming you could at any rate"

The deadly woman scowled at this as they finally arrived at the bottom of the stair case and into the hall they were to meet the rest.

"I could take her, she simply caught me by surprise is all" Juri defended her earlier defeat at the Outworld Princess's hands "And she had help"

"Yes that's it, blame the help for her beating you" Peter said dryly before Juri was in front of him with a glare etched on her face.

Peter raised a brow at the look she had before she stepped even closer and placed her chest flush against his own as she leaned up on her tip toes so her lips were almost touching his mask covered ones.

"Do you doubt my skills, lover?" she asked in a low tone.

"Everyday" Peter responded with blunt honesty before he shrugged "However, I've only ever seen you fight them, the Vampires that you forced into our service and that one annoying red and black Earthrealmer with the two swords that kept showing up uninvited every time after you 'killed' him, so I guess this little 'ridiculous tournament' will finally show me if you really are as good as you claim to be"

"It will" Juri whispered before she cupped Peter's crotch, causing him to tense in response "And you'll see that you chose wisely in a mate"

Peter frowned as he slowly took Juri's soft hand off his little spider "I don't remember choosing anything when it comes to you. You just kinda intrude and never leave"

"I'm not seeing much of a difference" Juri giggled as she backed away as the others began to arrive.

Peter chuckled at this before he glanced at his fellow Outworld Kombatants. He spotted Kitana, who was glaring at him with narrowed eyes while she had a bag slung over her shoulder, her green clad companion Jade standing next to her also with a slightly larger bag, the Tarkartan Baraka, the female shokan that Peter saw the other day in Shao Kahn's throne room, a Saurian and another Shokan, this one a male and fairly large, even by the four armed beings' standards.

_'That must be the famous Goro I've heard so much about'_ Peter thought as he took in Goro's appearnce _'I can see why Earthrealm's been having trouble with him'_

That, and Shao Kahn's obvious less than honorable actions and good sportsmanship.

Goro seemed to notice Peter's gaze on him and scowled at the smaller man "What are you looking at?"

"Something that fell off the ugly tree, hit every branch on the way down and then got caught in one of it's exposed roots and started to rot" Peter returned with a snicker.

Goro growled at Peter and took a menacing step forward before he was stopped by Shang Tsung's voice.

"Goro, enough!"

The four armed Shokan growled in anger as he and everyone else turned to the ancient sorcerer as he approached. Shang Tsung glanced briefly at Peter before he turned his attention back to Goro "Save your strength for the Tournament"

Goro's reply was a seething glare of annoyance as Peter waved mockingly at him, much to Juri's amusement before she leaned towards Peter and whispered "When this is over, he hurts first"

"Down girl" Peter replied with a grin as Shang Tsung turned towards him with an air of impatience.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes" Peter said with a nod before he glanced at Juri "Did you remember to use the homicidal woman's room before we go?"

"If said room involves riding your 'god' until I lost all sense of time and place, then yes" Juri said as she licked her lips with a wicked grin "I did, many, many times"

Peter nodded at Juri's crude remark before he turned towards Shang Tsung "Yeah, so let's get going already. The sooner we do this, the sooner Shao Kahn can honor his agreement with me and I can leave"

"But of course" Shang Tsung said as he gathered golden yellow and green energies in his hands before shooting them out in front of him and uttered a word in a language that Peter couldn't understand and summoned a portal large enough for the Outworld team to use. He then gestured for them to follow him through the swirling vortex of mystical energy and to the location of where the Mortal Kombat Tournaments against Earthrealm have been hosted for the past several hundred years.

_'Wonder how much Earthrealm's changed, haven't been there in centuries_' Peter thought as he and Juri stepped through the portal after Shang Tsung and Goro entered it.

...

"So this is Earthrealm?" Juri said after they all stepped through the portal and appeared on Shang Tsung's island and took in the sights around the small courtyard they arrived in "Meh, seen better"

"A small portion yes" Shang Tsung said with a nod as he turned towards Outworld's Kombatants "But do not worry, once Earthrealm has been beaten and absorbed into Outworld, you can view the rest of it as you see fit and see how much it has to offer"

"Not really" Peter said as he looked around "Earthrealm always struck me as some poor version of Edenia"

"Hmm, an entire new realm of people for me to torment and kill at my leisure…" Juri hummed in excitement as she glanced at Peter "Sounds like a perfect getaway"

"I really need to find help for you" Peter sighed as he looked around some more "So where am I staying?"

"Accommodations have been made" Shang Tsung nodded towards several masked guards approaching them "They will show you the way"

Peter nodded as he saw Jade and Kitana following a guard before he grinned and spoke up loud enough foe the deadly Princess to hear him "Kinda hoped that it'd be Kitana that'd show me to my room. She's going to be in it soon enough with how many hints she keeps giving me"

Juri's face darkened as Kitana turned to either tell Peter to 'Fuck off' or outright attack him before Jade grabbed her and began to drag the enraged Princess away from a laughing Peter.

"She better not. Or I'll rip her eyes out and force them down her throat" Juri hissed in a dark tone.

Baraka hummed at this "This I would like to witness"

_'Great, Juri's made a friend and to my absolute shock it's a Tarkatan of all things_' Peter thought dryly as Juri gave Baraka an amused smirk as the Tarkartan followed his own escort while Goro and the female Shokan, Sheeva, headed in a different direction, something that didn't escape Peter's notice.

"Where are they going?" Peter nodded towards the Shokan duo.

"To meet with some guests that I've invited for the Tournament tonight" Shang Tsung said as he gestured for two guards to escort Petr and Juri to their rooms "Guests that'll aid us in winning this tournament"

Peter nodded in acceptance at the sorcerer's answer while Juri eyed the two guards that were assigned to her and Peter up and down before she frowned at whatever conclusion she formed in her dark blood thirsty mind.

"They don't even look fun to kill" she said with disappointment in her voice.

Shang Tsung grinned in dark amusement as he bowed towards the deadly beauty "My apolo-"

The ancient sorcerer was unable to finish as Juri suddenly struck out with her foot and kicked one of the guards in the throat with enough force to crush his trachea before she grabbed his spear and sent the pointed end into the other guard's mask and into his head, right between the eye slits. The two men dropped without a sound as Juri stared at the other two who remained unmoving and frowned.

"Really, you aren't even going to try?" she asked with annoyance.

"Control your woman please" Shang Tsung said in a calm tone though his eyes grew cold with anger directed at Peter "Or I will"

"I'd like to see you try" Peter replied before he turned towards Juri "Juri, please stop killing Shang Tsung's guards. Their expensive obviously"

The crazed demon glanced at Peter with a scowl before she nodded and stepped back "Fiiiine…"

Peter nodded "Thank you"

Shang Tsung gestured to several other guards to dispose of the dead men and another to escort Peter and his consort to their rooms "The tournament begins at sundown"

"Ooh, dramatic" Peter said in a sarcastic tone as he and Juri followed the guard out of the courtyard.

"Why sundown?" Juri asked with confusion.

"Like I said, it's supposed to be dramatic… I think" Peter said before he shrugged "Least, that's the only answer I can come up with. Who knows, maybe the last one started at sunrise and they wanted to mix it up this time around. Hell it could have started at noon for all I know"

"Why isn't there a set time for these things?" Juri asked as they passed several statues of Shao Kahn that Shang Tsung.

"No idea, I just fight when I'm forced to" Peter answered.

"Well that shall not do" Juri said with a shake of her head before giving Peter a coy grin "I much prefer to fight on my terms... when it's the most pleasurable"

"I'd rather sit in the audience and watch. Fights to the death are more entertaining that way in my opinion" Peter said as he and Juri passed more of Shang Tsung's guards.

"Do you think there'll be many deaths in this tournament?" Juri asked in a hopeful tone.

"Probably" Peter said with a shrug "By my count, this is Earthrealm's final chance to win and prevent Shao Kahn from merging it with Outworld"

"why is he so obsessed with merging with this realm?" Juir asked.

"No idea" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head "Onaga had a similar goal. Meant to ask him once but then Shao Kahn killed him and took over and instead began to merge with lesser realms and places I didn't even know existed"

Juri hummed at this "Interesting... must be the water"

"It's something all right"

…

Early on into his servitude to the late Dragon King, Peter had quickly learned that the best way to survive the Onaga's service was to always stay one step ahead of everyone else around you and know what makes them tick. Since aligning himself with Outworld's Emperor, Peter has made it his goal to know as much as he can about his warriors and followers before the tournament begins.

For Kitana, Peter's learned that she's prideful, a fast learner and is easily agitated. Jade seemed to be a bit more in control of herself than Kitana but enough prodding seems to get the same desired results. Goro was just plain easy to insult and Kintaro hated being insulted with cat related jokes. Shang Tsung on the other hand was much more difficult for Peter to figure out. He didn't seem to be liked talking to like an equal and hated not knowing things and was surprisingly patient for a man that seems a insult away from snapping.

_'Eh, I'll figure him out later. Along with the others I'm working with too'_ Peter thought as he sat on the top of a column and watched the ship that was bringing Earthrealm's contestants to Shang Tsung's island for the tournament.

It was still a bit of ways off from the shore line but it'll be docking at the small port that the immortal sorcerer of Shao Kahn had set up soon. Peter was curious as to who had been sent to fight in this tournament, there had to be a number of unique individuals if Shao Kahn was willing to bring him back and have him fight on behalf of Outworld again.

_'Or he just wants to ensure a absolute victory_' Peter thought as he rested his back against the small dragon statue that sat at the top of the column '_Either way, he better honor our agreement when this is all said and done' _

"Scouting out the competition?"

Peter glanced to his side and down a little to see that another person had joined him on the column. He quirked a brow at their appearance under his mask before he shrugged and went back to watching the ship.

"Nothing better to do until tonight. As much as I enjoy Juri's company, I can only take so much of her mutterings of bloodlust and coy remarks for so long" Peter said as he adjusted his position a little before re-settling.

Jade hummed at this as she leaned against the side of the column and folded her arms under her breasts as she watched the ship dock and lower a few ramps for both the crew, the Earthrealm kombatants and whatever materials Shang Tsung had imported to his island. Her gaze flickered back to the man that her emperor went through so much trouble to bring here to ensure his victory. He was incredibly skilled, she will admit, as there were very few that could fight both her and Kitana at the same time and beat them both. He was also easy on the eyes as they say, not too unsightly but not breath takingly handsome that Jade would find herself weak in the knees and wet at the thought of his touch on her body.

"Will you participate in this tournament or are you just here to oversee it?" Peter asked as he glanced at Jade with narrowed lenses.

"What does it matter if I am or not?" Jade asked, her own eyes narrowing slightly.

"Call me curious" Peter replied.

"I was under the impression you were referred to as the 'Blood Spider'" Jade said with a hint of dry humor and sarcasm in her voice.

"I prefer Peter honestly" Peter said with a faint chuckle "Blood Spider just sounds too... weird"

"You are a weird individual, I say it fits" Jade said with a snort as she turned her gaze back towards the ship to see the first of the kombatants depart.

She could see several of Earthrealm's famed Shaolin Monks, the order that the long dead Great Kung Lao had been a member of. A young man was leading them, his appearance screaming a youthful innocence that had her wonder if the boy had ever seen true kombat outside of training. She also saw the Thunder God known as Raiden walking behind them, his nearly infamous straw hat with several lightly armored women, nearly as tall as the Thunder God himself, following close behind.

_'Those must be the 'Amazons' I've heard of'_ Jade thought as she took them in with a unimpressed look on her face '_Lets see if their famed 'warrior prowess' is well deserved' _

Behind the women, and making little effort to hide his obvious interest in them, was a well dressed man with a pair of sun glasses on his face and a bright, almost charming smile showing rows of perfectly white shiny teeth.

"Well I'll be damned" Peter said with surprise in his voice as he leaned forward a little to get a better look at the arrivals "That's Johnny Cage!"

"Who?" Jade said with a frown of confusion.

"Big time Hollywood actor" Peter waved off her confusion as he eyed the man with a excited grin under his mask "I wonder if I can get his autograph before this ends..."

"How are you aware of some Earthrealm actor?" Jade asked with confusion.

"Juri purchased a number of items that were smuggled into Outworld from Earthrealm and there happen to be a few movies with them along with a T.V." Peter said as he turned back to Jade "You would not believe how long it took me to figure out how it worked and set it up. Worth it though!"

Jade simply blinked at the man before she turned her attention back to the Earthrealmers and was surprised to see that Raiden had stopped and was looking up at the two of them with an intense gaze, or more specifically, the man next to her. Peter met the deity's gaze with a small wave followed by a crude hand gesture that involved raising his middle finger towards the powerful being.

"That's Raiden, God of Thunder, or one of them at least" Peter said as he and Jade watch Raiden stare at them for another few seconds before he turned and followed after the rest of the Earthrealm contestants "Here's hoping he doesn't get any more involved than he already is now else your Emperor is going to find winning this tournament much more difficult"

"Have you faced him before in the past when Onaga attempted to merge Earthrealm with Outworld?" Jade questioned.

"Once" Peter said with a shrug as he rubbed a spot above his left elbow.

"Did you defeat him?" jade asked though she knew the answer already.

"I didn't die, so I guess in a way I did" Peter said as he ceased rubbing the spot where centuries ago Raiden had ripped his arm off.

He'd rather not have a repeat of that if he could help it.

"What was the agreement you made with Onaga that you've forced the Emperor to honor?" Jade said as she turned towards Peter with a unreadable expression.

"Nothing important" Peter answered as he turned to leave, intending to get a nap in before the tournament began.

"I doubt that" Jade said.

"By all means, doubt away" Peter said as he took a step out and let gravity drag him down to the ground below before he landed in a crouch.

He slowly stood up and looked around to see that a few of Shang Tsung's guards were watching him. Peter gave them a little wave as he passed them by and headed for his room. He didn't make it several feet into the building before he sensed Juri behind him, causing him the Edenian to sigh as he stopped and allowed Juri to slink her arms around his chest and to push her chest against his back.

"Where were you my lord?" she whispered in a husky tone "I've been waiting in your room for hours now, wondering when you'll come to take me again"

"Just seeing who Earthrealm has sent to fight for them is all" Peter answered as he reached up and removed Juri's arms from his chest and stepped out of her embrace "Now, I'm off to have a nap... alone"

Juri pouted at this before she smirked and stepped closer to Peter and lifted a leg and have it wrap around Peter's waist, bringing their groins together. She grinded her clothed nether region against Peter's slowly hardening member with a moan.

"But what shall I do than?" she asked with a pant as she felt her mind become clouded with the thoughts and images of her lord taking her right then and there.

"Go make a new friend or something" Peter said as he pushed Juri back and took several deep breaths to calm his beating heart and to kill any arousal he was feeling from the Demon's actions.

Juri glared at Peter as he turned to leave before he suddenly paused, causing her to frown at the sudden action.

"What is it?" she asked.

Peter didn't answer as he stood there, his face adopting a look of concentration as he felt something at the edge of his senses. After a few moments, he turned again and began to quickly follow the feeling with Juri following close behind. The duo passed through several halls and numerous guards before they arrived at a rather remote structure at the edge of the main compound that the tournament would he hosted at. Peter stared at the structure with narrowed lenses, that odd feeling his senses were picking up intensifying to the point it as a bit difficult for him to concentrate.

"Why are we here?" Juri asked as she now too felt something was off.

"It seems that this tournament will have more than just Earthrealm and Outworld attending it" Peter remarked as he entered the main doorway to the seemingly abandoned structure.

Juri followed without question as her eyes adjusted to the low lighting of the building's interior. The inside was covered in dust and the ceiling, walls and floors were in a state of decay as portions of their surfaces had long since broke away. Peter and Juri had little trouble navigating through the ruined halls thanks to their less than natural abilities, well unnatural in Peter's case given Juri's nature as a Demon.

After several minutes of navigating the dark ruined halls, Juri let out a sigh of boredom "Can we go now? It's boring in here. I'd much rather be in your bed"

"Aren't you the least bit curious of what might be in here?" Peter asked as he jumped over a fallen statue of some sort of lion turtle creature.

"At first, but now I'm bored" Juri said as she vaulted over the fallen statue "Come on, lets get back and fuck a few times before this tournament starts"

"We'll head back when we, or apparently I, find out what's going-" Peter began before he suddenly stopped as they entered a large room that had a massive hole in the center of it that went down for several levels.

But it wasn't the destruction of the room that caused Peter's pause, rather it was the lone figure that stood at the bottom of the hole with a still open purplish colored portal. The figure was tall, several inches taller than Peter and almost as tall as Shao Kahn is, but nowhere near as heavily muscled, rather his figure was only slightly bulkier than Peter's own with his only clothing being a pair of black gloves, black boots and black pants, leaving his torso for the most part bare save a leather shoulder strap. His upper body and likely the rest of it was a unhealthy pale white, as if it was never exposed to an ounce of sunlight that made his red eyes and odd red symbolled tattoos on his skin even more pronounced. Even though Peter had never met the man until now, he immediately knew who it was based on word of mouth alone...

Quan Chi.

"So that's Quan Chi in the flesh..." Juri hummed as she scanned the pale sorcerer's pale form "Meh"

"What's he doing here?" Peter asked with a frown as he stared at the infamous sorcerer.

"Do you think he's taking part in this tournament?" Juri asked as her eyes left Quan Chi's from and began to scan the room he was in, where he went, his infamous Spectre Scorpion wasn't far behind.

"Not sure, let's go ask him. I'm not gonna have him risk my deal with Shao Kahn because he's feeling a little mischievous today" Peter said as he rolled his shoulders "Juri, be a dear and make sure his specter Scorpion doesn't interrupt our little conversation should he show up. Three's a crowd in my opinion"

"It'll be a pleasure" Juri cooed as she fell in behind Peter and followed him down towards the de facto ruler of the Netherrealm.

It didn't take long for Quan Chi to notice Peter's approach, mainly because the former Onaga follower wasn't even trying to be discreet, he fell and landed only a few meters in front of the Demon sorcerer before standing up and walking right up to him. Quan Chi's eyes narrowed as he turned towards Peter and folded his arms across his chest and hummed loudly.

"Now this is a surprise, Onaga's favored warrior, seen for the first time in thousands of years. I believed you to be long since dead" he said before he noticed Juri behind Peter and sensed what she was "Though it seems you've been occupied with a beauty of the Netherrealm"

"What can I say, I like my women dark and slightly malevolent" Peter said with a shrug before he narrowed his lenses at the man "So, what's the famed Quan Chi doing in Earthrealm? It's a long way from your cave of fire, corpses and Gods knows what else, baldy. Hoping to add some color to your corpse looking butt? You look like you've never step foot in the sun in your life"

Quan Chi's eyes narrowed at the insult while Juri giggled in amusement as she continued to scan the area for signs of Quan Chi's supernatural assassin Scorpion. After a few seconds of silence, Quan Chi spoke with a air of annoyance and impatience in his tone.

"I am merely here to aid Outworld in it's victory over Earthrealm. Nothing more"

Peter scoffed at this "Riiight, and I'm here to steal Raiden's hat. Now tell me why your really here Quan Chi before I make you"

"You'd do well to chose your words carefully" Quan Chi warned as his hands began to glow with a dark ominous green energy.

"Or what, you'll put some weird curse on me?" Peter asked with a snort as he spread his feet slightly and his shoulders tensed while Juri took a few steps back, her grin turning darker as she could smell the growing tension in the air "Please Quany, you wouldn't be the first nor the last to do that"

"Perhaps not," Quan Chi admitted before his eyes narrowed "Though, mine will ensure your demise is the stuff of legends and nightmares to even the likes of Shao Kahn"

"You have to cast it first" Peter said before he suddenly lunged towards Quan Chi with a fist pulled back to send into the smirking sorcerer's face before suddenly a vortex of Hellfire erupted between the two and a lone figure emerged and slammed into Peter.

To Peter it felt like he was just tackled by a living fire wrapped in metal and given way too many sharp weapons for it's own good. The two rolled until Peter kicked the figure off and climbed back to his feet as he took in the appearance of the newcomer.

"Ah, there's your pet Scorpion" Peter said as he stared at the black and yellow garbed supernatural assassin with narrowed lenses.

Scorpion slowly rose to his feet as he drew what appeared to be some sort of Katana from his waist and held it at the ready as the blade was engulfed in Hellfire.

"Oooh, finally some fun" Juri said as she appeared by Peter's side and eyed Quan Chi's warrior with a blood thirsty grin as she licked her lips "He looks like he'll be fun to break"

"Just keep his pet distracted long enough for me to get Quan Chi to talk" Peter said as he popped his knuckles as Quan Chi came to stand by Scorpion's side with his hands folded behind his back.

"I shall" Juri said before she rushed towards Scorpion who growled at her approach as he swung his sword at her, sending a wave of Hellfire towards the Demoness before she leaped into the air and sent a kick through the flames, dispelling the flames as she landed in a roll and continued her charge.

"Scorpion" Quan Chi said simply.

The undead spectre sheathed his sword and drew his kunai and rushed to meet Juri while Quan Chi continued to hold Peter's gaze with a faint smirk before it vanished as Peter suddenly vanished before hid eyes only to suddenly appear in front of him with a fist raised. Quan Chi made to summon a shield to defend himself but Peter's attack was to fast to block and the pale Demon took a solid, bone crushing, blow to the gut that caused him to spit up a bit of blood as he was sent flying across the room and into a wall.

"Just remember Quan Chi, I asked before it got to this point" Peter said as he slipped into a defensive stance as Quan Chi climbed back to his feet with a dark look on his pale face as he summoned several green skulls with their spines attached and elongated to give them a serpentine like appearance.

"I'll remember that when I have you broken before me, begging for mercy"

Peter snorted "I'm sure"

And with that, Quan Chi attacked.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, First Kombat, the Blood Spider vs Quan Chi!


	6. Chapter 6

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**darthwolf**: No Peter has no children currently or ever had any with anyone.

**Lilthug**: I like what they've done with the 'Current Timeline'.

**Fenrir44**: No Milleena will not be a part of the harem.

**Deadpool517**: No, they will keep to themselves.

**Jason Hunter**: He wont be double crossing Shao Kahn.

**Hbarrera98**: She'll appear after the tournament ends.

**blazingpheonix123**: He'll be getting with Sheeva. it's like Juri mentioned, he seems to have a thing for Shokan women. We'll be seeing more of his backstory as the story goes.

**Nonamewarrior**: Yes, she will be in it.

**Sakra95**: Don't see why I can't.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter's never had the fortunate, or misfortune depending on who you ask, of facing the infamous Quan Chi of NetherRealm when he still served Onaga.

Partly because, at the time, Onaga never saw the likes of the NetherRealm to be either a threat to his growing empire and at the time Peter didn't necessarily disagree with the long dead Dragon King. Now though, Peter was beginning to wonder if the pale demon shouldn't have just be killed off simply with how annoying he was to fight.

Quan Chi remained as far from Peter as he could, using some form of teleportation spell to remain out of Peter's reach and utilizing many long range spells to help keep Peter at bay. Once a preferred distance had been established, Quan Chi would than start to utilize powerful destructive spells that affected a large area in the hope that Peter would be caught in it to some degree. And to make sure that Peter simply couldn't just keep moving, he would summon several portals that would than deposit several Oni which would attack Peter like rabid dogs and distract him while their master built up enough energy to attack Peter with.

All in all, the fight was dragging on longer than Peter thought it should, annoyingly so.

_'This fight would be going much better, and be almost over by now if Juri was helping'_ Peter thought as he grabbed a Oni's clawed hand and snapped it's wrist before he sent a powerful punch into it's throat followed by several jabs to the chest followed by a kick to the gut that sent it flying into another Oni.

Unfortunately, Juri was busy dealing with Quan Chi's own personal helper in the form of Scorpion, whose martial prowess was proving to be a match if not superior to Juri's own.

The fact he could manipulate Hell Fire and teleport didn't help much either.

"Stand still!" Juri growled as she sent a kick towards Scorpion's head only for him to teleport behind the woman and send both of his fists into her back, sending her forward several feet.

Juri rolled with the hit and handsprung back to her feet in time to catch Scorpion's spear, the blade's tip stopping centimeters from her face. The dark haired demon scowled at the weapon before she grinned and grabbed the chain with her other hand and yanked the undead specter towards her with a yell. Peter didn't get a chance to see what Juri did to Quan Chi's assassin as he was busy dodging several green fiery skulls being thrown at him while their caster kept teleporting around to try and score a hit on Peter when he avoided one of his previous attacks.

"For such a supposedly efficient and skilled assassin, you've yet to land a serious blow against me" Quan Chi taunted with a grin as he summoned several large skulls, these ones now sporting horns, and sent them towards Peter.

"Well, how about you stop teleporting all over the place and get a little closer?!" Peter yelled over the sound of multiple explosions from Quan Chi's flaming skulls striking the ground around him "I'll be more than happy to show you just how serious my hits can be!"

As Peter ducked and weaved his way around Quan Chi's barrage of flaming skulls, several portals opened around Peter and multiple skeletal snake like creatures emerged and hissed at the centuries old man.

"Uh, nice snake, spine, things?" Peter said with wide eyes before he leaped back as one of the creatures leaped at Peter and tried to tear his throat out while another quickly slithered it's way up to Peter and began to encircle his body. Peter made to rip it off before another one appeared and wrapped itself around his arm.

Quan Chi paused in his barrage of exploding skulls of fire to watch Peter struggle to free himself of his latest summons, all the while two women stood in the shadows on the far side of the room, watching.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Jade asked as she and Kitana observed Peter tear the skeletal creatures off himself and rush towards Quan Chi "Your father will be displeased if he discovers that the man he worked so hard to acquire was killed when we could've prevented his demise"

"We should... but if he was killed so easily, than perhaps we'd be ding my father a favor by removing such weakness from the Tournament" Kitana muttered as she watched the fight with narrowed eyes, her gaze focused solely on Peter as she watched how he moved, how he reacted.

It was obvious to her that a close ranged fight with the man was ill advised, only range combat gave her any chance against the physically superior being. But it was clear to her that Peter was aware of his limitations and was doing his best to try and close the distance between himself and his opponent. It gave her some idea of what to do to counter such actions for when he outlives his usefulness to her father and Outworld.

After a few more moments of watching, Kitana glanced at Jade and nodded.

"Fetch Shang Tsung so he may put a stop to this trivial conflict"

Jade nodded and silently slipped away while Kitana remained and watched the battle unfold, taking great delight in watching Peter struggle against the likes of Quan Chi. To be fair, the sorcerer was a formidable opponent to many, including her, but she thought that Peter would've beaten him by now, despite the obvious advantages his opponent possessed.

_'Perhaps his goal isn't to kill Quan Chi...'_ Kitana thought as she saw Peter shoot multiple web lines towards Quan Chi.

While Kitana continued her observation of Peter and Quan Chi's battle, Juri was slowly beginning to gain the upper hand against scorpion as she sent a flurry of high powered kicks towards the yellow garbed assassin. Pale, milky colored eyes met

Juri cupped her chin as she tasted blood in her mouth before grinning darkly at the burning Spectre "That hurt... now it's my turn to hurt you!"

Scorpion watched as Juri rushed towards him, dodging several balls of Hellfire thrown by him before she sent a heeled kick into his face, nearly dislodging the face mask he had on and causing a small crack to form in the metal. As Quan Chi's undead warrior stumbled back, dazed from the force of Juri's strike, the Demoness sent several blows to the man's torso, her knuckles impacting against the bone that aid underneath his undead flesh and cracking them. Scorpion let out a pained grunt as he doubled over before Juri brought a leg up before she proceeded to bring it down on Scorpion's head, creating a loud sickening 'crack' as her heel met his head.

Tha man that was once Hanzo Hisashi let out a pained groan as he fell face first into the ground before Juri kicked him over on to his back and placed a foot on his chest. He stared up at the smirking woman as she licked her lips.

"You look like you could've been fun, too bad my cunt belongs to another" Juri said with a false pout before a grin grew on her face as she dug her foot into Scorpion's chest even more, causing him to let out a pained yell "Aww, am I hurting the big bad Scorpion? I thought you were supposed to be tough. Such a disappoint-"

Juri was cut off by Scorpion suddenly vanishing in a vortex of fire, slightly burning her foot and shin before he appeared behind her and sent a kick into her back, knocking the wind out of the woman and sending her flying through the air before she slammed face first into the wall. Had Juri been a human, or even a Edenian, her spine would've shattered under the force of Scorpion's blow and left her either dead or at the very least paralyzed. The scantily clad woman shook her head in an effort to dispel the blurry vision she had and pushed the pain she was feeling all up and down her back to the back of her mind, before Scorpion was suddenly behind her and dropped his knee into her back, causing her to let out a pained yell before it was cut off by the Spectre wrapping his chain around her neck and pulling it tight.

"F-F-Fucker..." Juri choked out as she attempted to tear the chain off before it was suddenly engulfed in Hellfire.

The agonized screams Juri made as the chain burned into her flesh drew Peter's attention from Quan Chi who he was holding by the throat, his fist pulled back and ready to drive it again into the sorcerer's bloodied face.

"Juri!" Peter said as he threw Quan Chi aside and raced towards his lover and her opponent, though the former was a bit hit and miss on his end.

Scorpion heard Peter's footsteps and turned just in time to see two spider like limbs emerge from the man's back and fly right into his torso, causing the undead assassin to scream in pain before he vanished in another vortex of fire. Juri let out a pained gasp as the burning chain disappeared with it's owner and her hands quickly went to her burnt throat.

"Easy, let me see" Peter said as he retracted his limbs and kneeled down beside Juri to better examine her neck.

The flesh was charred and bleeding in a few places, causing Peter to wince as he listened to the demon's pained breathing.

"K-Kiss... it..." Juri croaked with a pained grin that tried and reasonably succeeded at being seductive despite the blood pouring from her throat and mouth "M-Make... b-b-better..."

Peter made a face at this "That's... just no. No on many levels"

Juri pouted at this before her eyes widened and she suddenly shoved Peter aside, causing her to be struck by several human shaped skulls made of some sort of green fire like energy. Peter watched with shock as the skulls exploded against Juri's body, burning and tearing flesh before she collapsed with green flames covering her body.

"Juri!" Peter said as he made to stand before several skulls attached to elongated spines to give them the appearance of some sort of serpent wrapped around Peter's arms and legs while another wrapped around his chest and neck.

"Do not worry, she'll live..." Quan Chi said as he stepped into Peter's view with his hands behind his back and a confident grin on is face "Though, depending on how this conversation goes, that could change"

Peter growled at the sorcerer as he tried to move but his skeletal restraints simply tightened until the bones began to dig into his armor and reach his skin beneath.

"When I get out of this, I'm ripping your head off" Peter hissed.

"When?" Quan Chi said with a chuckle "I think you meant, if"

"Give me a minute" Peter said as he tried to physically tear himself out of the skeletal creatures hold only for them to hiss and growl and tighten their bodies even further "Okay, give me two minutes"

"Amusing" Quan Chi said, though the grin on his face was no longer visible as his eyes narrowed and he took in Peter's form "I must say, I'm disappointed with how easy it was to beat you. I expected more of a fight from Onaga's once greatest assassin"

"Key word there... assassin" Peter grunted as he tried to move his arms "Not... not a straight up fighter. I end fights as fast as possible, usually through surprise attacks"

"Not fast enough it seems" Quan Chi observed.

"Well, the trick to being a good assassin, is waiting for the right moment" Peter responded as he spared a glance towards Juri and saw that while she was badly burned, she was alive, and glaring daggers at Quan Chi's back.

"Your moment seems to have long since passed" Quan Chi grinned darkly.

Peter's head quirked at this before he snorted "Remember when I said give me two minutes to find way out of this?"

Quan Chi's eyes narrowed at this "I do, what of-"

With a sickening 'crack' Peter dislocated his shoulders and wrists and violently yanked them through the very brief gap in the skeletal serpent's grip before he sent a fist into Quan Chi's face. The force of the blow caused the demon sorcerer's head to snap back and severe his connection to the constructs that were holding Peter. As the skeletal beings faded away, Peter let out a pained hiss as he had four spider like limbs emerge from his back and had them grip his shoulders and re-set them back into their respective sockets. His wrists on the other hand would need to be re-set through other means and the hand that he used to punch Quan Chi may need to be looked at later to see the damage he done to it.

Punching someone or something while your wrist was dislocated wasn't the brightest of things to do but if it meant not being tied up by some pale bald Demon, Peter will gladly support it.

_'Come to think of it, I support a lot of poorly made and executed plans'_ Peter thought with a chuckle as he turned to see Quan Chi was slowly climbing back to his feet, blood gushing down his lips and chin from his nose.

The pale sorcerer raised a hand and wiped the blood away and hummed in thought "Interesting. Not many would commit such self-harm to themselves on the off chance it'll allow them to escape"

"What can I say Quan Chi?" Peter responded with a shrug "The chance to ram my fist into your face makes it worth it oh so very much. Besides, your a demon, you guys tend to get off on that kind of thing, right?"

Quan Chi growled at this and summoned several floating green skulls of fire and sent them towards Peter at mind numbing speeds. With a surprised yelp, Peter ducked, leaned and jumped pass the skulls before he fired off several web bullets towards the Demon, forcing him to summon a wall of skeletons to protect him. Seeing Quan Chi had lost sight of him, if only for a moment, Peter quickly sprinted across the half dozen meters between them and leaped over the wall and landed in a crouch behind the sorcerer.

"Wha-" he began before Peter tackled him through the wall of bone, sending fragments in every direction before it dissipated and the two rolled across the ground before it came to a stop with Peter pinning him to the ground with one hand on his throat and the other pulled back into a fist.

"Now, lets try this all over again..." Peter said in a sing song like voice before it darkened with his next words "Why are you really here Quan Chi? Spill it, before I see how many punches it takes to reach the gooey center of your head"

Quan Chi's eyes narrowed at Peter before he suddenly muttered something under his breath, causing Peter's sixth sense to go off. Behind him a portal opened and a large demon emerged, armed with two crude axes made of bone and metal, charging towards him. Peter's eyes narrowed at the Oni and was about to grab Quan chi and throw it at the thing before Juri's bloodied and burnt form slammed right into it, sending both kombatants to the ground.

"Enjoy your beauty sleep?" Peter asked as he watched Juri grab the Oni by the head and jerk it's head tot he side until an audible 'crack' was heard and it's body went limp.

Quan Chi let out a groan of frustration before Peter sent a punch towards his face, cracking the bone underneath his face and leaving the Demon disorientated while Juri suddenly straddled the Oni she killed and opened her mouth. Peter winced as Juri's jaw expanded farther than normal, causing her cheeks to split and her teeth to shrink and change into needle like fangs before she suddenly brought the dead Oni's head into her mouth and bit down hard enough to several it from it's body.

"And that's why I'm always hesitant to kiss you... or let your mouth anywhere near me" Peter said with a shake of his head as Juri chewed on the Oni's head, blood and bone spilling from her mouth before she swallowed it.

As Juri began to lick the blood from her lips. her wounds from both Scorpion and Quan Chi began to rapidly heal.

"Can your little helper do that?" Peter said as he glanced back down at Quan Chi "No? Too bad..."

Without another word, Peter pulled his fist back and sent it right towards Quan Chi's bloodied face only to frown as his fist collided with a shield o green energy.

"I hope that you are done assaulting my honored guests" Shang Tsung's voice rang out from behind Peter, causing him to turn to see the elderly man approach the two with four masked guards behind him.

Peter's eyes narrowed at both the man's appearance and his earlier words as he slowly climbed to his feet "He started it..."

"Indeed" Shang Tsung said with obvious sarcasm as he glanced back at Quan Chi as the pale man slowly climbed to his feet, wiping the blood from his nose and mouth.

"Hmm, I retract what I said earlier, it seems legends of your prowess were not exaggerated" Quan Chi hummed as he stared at the blood on his hand before he wiped it off on his pants "I see now how you came to be known as the famed Blood Spider of the Dragon"

Peter stared at the demon sorcerer before he turned his attention to Shang Tsung "Shang, are you out of your fucking mind or have you finally gone senile? Why in all that is holy are you letting this man walk around?!"

"I am here merely to aid the Emperor in defeating-" Quan Chi began before Peter rounded on him with a glare of annoyance.

"Be quiet you, I'm trying to tell my addled mind plagued teammate why working with a guy with a reputation of screwing over his 'partners' is the worst thing he could do" Peter scowled at the man before he turned back to Shang Tsung "Seriously, you might as well throw yourself on to a knife and save this guy the trouble of taking you out later when you've fulfilled his needs!"

Shang Tsung hummed at this while a vortex of Hell Fire appeared behind Quan Chi and Scorpion emerged, his torso still bleeding from where Peter had stabbed him. The undead specter glared at Peter with his milky pale eyes while Juri silently came to stand behind Peter with a glare of her own.

"Will there be any further problems?" Shang Tsung asked as his gaze flickered between the two men.

"Long as he doesn't cost me my deal with Shao Khan?" Peter said as he glanced at Shang Tsung before returning his attention to Quan Chi "None... on my end at least"

"I am here simply to aid the Emperor" Quan chi said as he backed away with his hands held up "I did not come here seeking aggression with my... allies"

"Even I can smell the lie in that statement" Juri said as she reached up and wiped some blood that still covered her throat.

"We all can... except Shang Tsung" Peter said, ignoring the scowl of said man as he turned on his heel "Come on Juri, let's head back before I catch whatever Shang here has and I start seeing Quan Chi as my new best friend or something"

Juri nodded as she shot one last glare at all three men before following Peter out of the chamber and back through the halls they came in through. The trek was silent as Peter brooded over Quan Chi's presence and Juri spent her time admiring Peter's form from behind and running her hands through both Scorpion and Quan Chi's chest cavities and crushing their hearts. Eventually the duo had reached Peter's room and without a word, he slid in with Juri right behind him, a curious look on her face.

"Now what-" Juri began before Peter suddenly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the bed, causing a coy grin to grow on her face "Ahhh, I see..."

The she-demon let out a shameless moan as Peter pushed her towards the mattress before stepping up behind and rubbing his hands up and down her sides, gripping her exposed flesh in a possessive manner. Peter quickly removed his mask and buried his now exposed and slightly bruises face into Juri's neck, kissing and licking the warm flesh.

"Now... I work out the frustrations I'm feeling so I don't go on a rampage and rip Shang Tsung and Quan Chi apart..." Peter growled into Juri's ear, causing her to shudder in delight as his hands reached up to the waistband of her pants and forced them down to mid-thigh.

"Oh yessss" Juri said as she grinded her ass against Peter's pelvis.

Juri moaned as she was bent over and Peter's hands released their grip on her sides to force his own pants down, exposing his hardened member, before they resumed their place on the sensual beauty's body and ran across her ass and lower back. She looked over her shoulder at him with a grin as he rested the tip of his cock, throbbing with need, against her wet aching core.

"What are you waiting for? Just stick it in and fuck me already" Juri whispered as she grinded her rear against Peter's member, causing him to groan as he took his cock and slowly inserted it into the seductive demon's tight depths.

Juri's eyes widened as did her grin as she felt her lover enter her snatch and move deeper and deeper into her core until his pelvis met her ass and he stopped. The two stood there, basking in the feeling of their connection before Peter landed a harsh slap on Juri's ass, causing her to moan and quiver as Peter glared at the back of Juri's head.

"I can't believe you let Quan Chi's little errand boy get the better of you" Peter hissed in annoyance, reaching up to rip the ribbons that kept Juri's hair up, allowing it to fall down across her back.

"H-He got... lucky" Juri panted as she brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Peter and gave him a sensual wink "Fuck me lover... make me regret it. I've been a bad girl and need to be punished... **HARD!"**

Peter grunted at this before he pulled back until only half of his cock's tip was still inside Juri before he thrusted forward with enough force to knock the wind out of Juri. The demon gasped as Peter pulled back again and thrusted even harder into her. Soon Peter began to hammer into Juri's tight snatch with a series of growls that were quickly drowned out by Juri's whimpers and begging.

"Yes master..." Juri moaned as she did her best to rotate her hips to help further stimulate her lover's organ.

Peter's hands refused to reman idle as they wandered over Juri's bruised body, pressing down on certain areas that caused the demon to feel a mixture of pain and pleasure rack through her body. The areas that caused the greatest response Peter mentally mapped so as to return to them later while he reached around and gripped Juri's still restrained breasts. He was tempted to remove the offending fabric and allow himself access to Juri's chest but if the sun's positioning outside was anything to go by, he and Juri couldn't afford to delve too deep into this.

Well they probably could, but than Shang Tsung would likely complain to Shao Khan and he'll use this as an excuse to not honor his and Peter's agreement.

'_Hell, just slapping Quan Chi around may be reason enough for that snake_' Peter thought as he bent down and bit down on Juri's neck, causing her to let out a sob like sound as she clenched Peter's cock with her vaginal muscles, intending to milk him for everything he was worth.

"Yes, yes, yes, yessss!" Juri gasped as she felt herself reaching closer and closer to her first orgasm, the first of many she prayed.

Juri's fingers dug into the sheets of Peter's near priceless bed, tearing the fabric apart as Peter roughly fucked her like a animal. She detested being fucked intimately, as if she and Peter were soul mates, no what she craved was the hard animalistic lust of two powerful beings losing themselves to one another's bodies. If Peter wanted a loving and heart clenching experience, he could find another for that, she'll gladly take him when he's frustrated and in need of a powerful release, multiple ones if possible.

"Get up here you bitch" Peter hissed as he suddenly reached up and gripped Juri's hair and yanked the busty beauty up against his chest and forced her head to turn towards his.

Juri giggled and licked her lips as she looked into the dark lust filled eyes of Peter before he crashed his lips against her's. Juri reached up to cup the back of Peter's head and press him more firmly against her mouth while her other hand reached down and began to feverishly rub her clit. The result was a leg shaking orgasm that caused Juri to briefly see white as she came on Peter's cock, drenching his organ in her love canal's juices while he humped her like his life depended on it.

"Almost..." Peter growled as he broke his and Juri's kiss and increased the intensity of his thrusts, causing Juri to reach another less powerful orgasm that seemed to lead into another as he hit a particularly sensitive spot within her pussy.

"P-Please massssterrrrr..." Juri begged, her purple eyes glowing with lust "Ruin me... ruin me... ruin me for all but youuuu!"

Peter had every intention to as he felt himself about to burst deep into Juri's body before he suddenly stopped and pulled out, causing the demon's eyes to practically shoot out of her skull in shock at the sudden emptiness inside her.

"Wha-" she began before she was forcibly turned around and shoved to her knee's.

Juri barely had time to blink before Peter forced his cock into her mouth and began to shoot ropes of cum down her throat. Peter stared down at Juri as her eyes widened in shock before they began to close in bliss and she hummed in approval at the taste of his seamen dripping down her throat. Her tongue began to assault the sides and underside of Peter's shaft while Juri's hands reached up and grabbed Peter's balls, clenching them tightly and causing Peter to groan at the vice like grip she had on him.

After several moments, Juri pulled back with a gasp as cum dripped from her lips and down to her neck and chest. The purpled eyed woman looked up at Peter with a look of pure bliss on her face while her tongue darted out to lick what cum remained within it's reach while her fingers gathered the rest.

"We should... hurry..." Peter said as he wiped the sweat from his brow and noticed that the sun was getting close to setting "Wouldn't want to be late for the tournament"

Juri giggled before she suddenly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping Peter's cock against her still dripping core while she licked her lips and began to buck her hips against the still hardened cock, causing both to moan in satisfaction.

"We still have time lover..." Juri panted as she began to increase the speed of her hips before Peter grabbed them and lifted Juri up until his tip rested against her entrance and proceeded to drop her down on to it.

Juri moaned as Peter began to thrust forward, causing her to squeal in delight as he began to take her again.

...

Close to an hour later Peter, along with a satisfied Juri, stood beside Shang Tsung's throne while various participants for the Tournament filed into the courtyard where the first set of matches would be held and the benches before Shang's throne were slowly being filled by Shaolin monks, dignitaries from Outworld, the Realm of Order and even a few demons and Oni or NetherRealm. The sun had set several minutes ago and various guards had begun to light torches around the courtyard, giving it a somewhat somber feeling to it. Or it would have, had it not been for Shang Tsung's throne, which was so overly lavish in appearance that Peter swore it was meant for Shao Kahn rather than his aging lap dog.

_'Heh, aging lap dog... gotta remember that one next time I see him'_ Peter thought as he stood beside the still vacant throne while the last of the Kombatants for the Tournament were let into the courtyard through two large double wooden doors that were fitted with the images of the Elder Gods, likely a form of mockery on Shang and Shao's part, and various other images of historical figures and events that were not of Earthrealm.

Most of the Kombatants were of Earthrealm, Peter noticed, though given that this was said realm's last chance to avoid being absorbed by Outworld, he supposed it made sense. In one corner, Peter spotted Quan Chi's pale smirking face along with his silent spectre, Scorpion and a few Oni. On the other, Peter noticed Raiden standing beside several men and women who looked like they were some sort of monks, along with the famed Amazons, and several other humans that didn't seem to be affiliated with them though were likely still here for Earthrealm's defense.

_'Assuming that Shang Tsung hasn't bought them off...'_ Peter thought as he glanced at the group of people that stood between Quan Chi's people and Raiden's.

They didn't look particularly friendly to either side, leaving Peter to wonder why they were even there in the first place before his musings were interrupted by Juri.

"The thunder god, Raiden, he doesn't seem to be doing too well" Juri nodded towards said deity, causing Pete to follow her gaze and see Earthrealm's protector cradling his head, as if in pain.

"He's probably a little stressed out... Gods knows I would if I was in his shoes" Peter said with a frown as he stared at the Thunder God, having never seen the God look so... bothered.

Than again, this tournament will decide if Earthrealm will even continue to exist on it's own or as another province for Shao Kahn's ever growing empire.

_'That's bound to leave anyone unsure of what the hell is gonna happen'_ Peter thought as he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Shang Tsung arriving along with Kitana, Jade and Baraka.

"Ladies, fashionably late I see" Peter said with a teasing grin towards Kitana and Jade.

His remark received a glare of contempt from Kitana while Jade simply gave Peter a blank, deadpanned look that made it seem like he was talking to a wall instead. Baraka gave a grunt of acknowledgement to Juri who gave him a small wave before she muttered something to him in Tarkartan, causing both to chuckle.

"Dare I ask what's so funny?" Peter whispered towards Juri was Baraka took his position on the other side of Shang Tsung's throne.

"Just telling him I may leave a few for him to devour when this is done" Juri replied with a dark grin as she scanned the various Kombatants with ever growing bloodlust.

Shang Tsung approached the edge of his throne and loudly cleared his voice before he began to speak "Komatants... I am Shang Tsung!"

"Yeah... we know" Peter said dryly, causing Juri to snicker while Shang Tsung continued, as if Peter had never spoken in the first place.

"In the coming days, each of you will fight!" he proclaimed to the various fighters, killers and brawlers before him "Some are here for their own volition, others were brought here by chance-"

"And no one is here to here your voice" Peter whispered towards Juri, causing her to raise a hand to stifle a giggle.

Peter would've continued had he not heard a very odd sound come from the two deadly women not four feet away from him and Juri. Peter's eyes widened under his lenses as his head snapped towards Kitana and Jade who were both staring straight ahead.

"Did... did one of you just laugh at my joke?" Peter asked with shock in his voice while Shang Tsung continued with his speech.

"No" Kitana bit out through clenched teeth as she stared straight ahead while Jade briefly glanced at Peter with a sly look in her eyes.

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat, in history" Shang Tsung explained to everyone present, unaware half of them had begun to tune out his voice like Juri seemed to be doing if the yawn she let out was anything to go by.

"This tournament, the tenth after ten Outworld victories will determine Earthrealm's fate!" the aged sorcerer stated, his face sporting a confident smirk "If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge... me!"

"Assuming it isn't time for your daily afternoon nap, old man" Peter whispered, this time more towards Kitana and Jade to see if he could receive another laugh.

Kitana remained motionless while Jade's shoulder shook slightly while her hand came up to her mouth to stifle any noise. So it was Jade that had laughed at his previous comment... interesting.

It seemed that Peter wasn't the only once that was amused by Shang Tsung's reveal that he'd be the final challenge in the tournament. The human actor, Johnny Cage, scoffed in amusement at this.

"This old geezer's the final challenge?" he said towards the blonde woman beside him with a amused smirk "Might as well give me the belt right now... they do have belts, right?"

In the blink of an eye, Shang Tsung was behind Johnny, causing the man to jump in surprise. Peter couldn't help but chuckle at this before he casted a brief glance towards Jade and Kitana.

"That's probably the fastest he's moved since Shao Kahn said he was liberating him from a retirement home"

Jade's snort of amusement was more audible and for the briefest of moments, Kitana's cheek muscles under her face mask seemed to rise ever so slightly, as if smiling, before they fell and the Outworld Princess's expression remained that of indifference.

_'This is gonna be really fun'_ Peter thought as he turned his attention towards the tournament as Shang Tsung announced the first match between Johnny Cage and Saurian Peter saw earlier, Reptile.

Though if Peter knew what was about to unfold in the coming months, he would've said something different...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Movie stars, Amazon warriors and ninja assassins oh my!


	7. Chapter 7

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**MCRasengan**: Funny enough, I considered making a Spider-man and Street Fighter crossover before I settled on a Mortal Kombat one.

**adam3565**: Yes, with elements from the older games, comics and even the television series in a few areas.

**Triton0501**: Peter doesn't necessarily have a grudge against Raiden, he's just not too fond of the fact the god had ripped his arm off at one point.

**Bladewolf101**: Why, so you can plagiarize that idea too?

**Fenrir44**: Honestly, that maw of teeth and the teeth cheeks she has in Mortal Kombat X have more or less turned me off from using her as a member of the harem. Plus Peter wont exactly be her favorite person in this story.

**Zayden StormVoid**: I'll have Peter comment on a few fights, if nothing else other than to get another reaction out of Jade and Kitana. Peter may or may not lose his match when it comes up. All he really cares about is Shao Kahn honoring their agreement in the end, if that means taking a 'L', he'll take it. If by interest you mean she wants to see Peter lying broken at her feet, begging for mercy, than yeah. But she'll be too busy keeping an eye on Peter, to make sure he doesn't screw anything up, to really hook up with Liu Kang. Some of them will appear, others later on.

**Guest**: Yeah, crazy that Peter's having trouble fighting people that more often than not go for the kill and in some cases have centuries of combat experience to back them up on top of magical abilities that allow them to challenge beings as powerful as either Raiden, Shao Kahn or even Shinnok. And his goal wasn't to kill Quan Chi in their fight, he just wanted to know what the infamous back stabber was doing there, and if he posses a threat to Peter's agreement with Shao Kahn.

**Lilthug**: I'm a fan of Scorpion, Raiden, Jade, Kitana and the current Noob Saibot in that order.

**I craft experiences**: Scorpion, hands down my favorite character.

**Hbarrera98**: We'll get hints as to what future Raiden is trying to undo, it's very different from the one we saw in Mortal Kombat 9 but roughly the same in the everything went to hell.

**Guest**: Yes.

**Guest**: Yes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, Mortal Kombat, DC or Street Fighter characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Kitana possessed many skills as both a warrior for Outworld and a Princess, ranging from her mastery of her bladed fans to being able to successfully negotiate with the likes of Tarkatans, the Shokan and even the Centaurians. Her skills as a lover was also another thing she took great pride in, while she's had only a total of three lovers throughout her long life, every last one of them praised her skills and would all but beg her for more like a half starved slave.

But never before had Kitana been thankful for her restraint more than now as she was forced to listen to Peter's 'commentary' throughout the first battle of the Tournament.

"I mean Saurians are well known for their ability to render themselves almost nigh invisible" Peter said with a shake of his head "Why the heck isn't he fighting Cage with it? Man can't hit or block what he can't see"

"Pride perhaps?" Juri, Peter's insufferable whore in Kitana's opinion, suggested in a bored tone.

"Maybe, but still. He'd be fairing better if he used that annoying chameleon like camouflage his race is known for" Peter said with a sigh before he saw Reptile spit a stream of acid at Johnny who expertly dodged it before crossing the distance between them and delivering a powerful palm strike to Reptile's chest followed by a strike to his jaw that clearly cracked something in the lizard being's mouth.

"And on that note, why did he choose Reptile for a name?" Peter asked as he cupped his chin in deep thought "That's like me calling myself Mammal. Or Raiden deity. Or Juri Demon. Real on the nose if you ask me"

Peter paused to cast a quick glance to see if Jade and Kitana were paying attention before grinning under his mask as he continued.

"Or Jade... Pretty, or Kitana breathtaking"

The emerald cladded woman's gaze flickered towards Peter for a moment with a raised brow before it returned to Johnny and Reptile's fight. Kitana continued to stare ahead, not even watching the battle, her mind laid elsewhere it seemed. Peter decided that this wouldn't do and prepared to gain her attention before a yelp of pain from the battle dragged Peter's attention away.

The yelp of pain, as it turned out, was Reptile after Johnny Cage fell into a split to dodge one of the Saurian's attacks and delivered a powerful uppercut right into the reptilian's crotch. Peter winced as Reptile stumbled back, clutching his groin in pain while Johnny slid back up with a grin.

"Aww what's wrong Sleestak? I crush your eggs?" Johnny said as he danced around the groaning Reptile.

"Now that's just mean..." Peter said with a shake of his head and sigh "I mean, who the hell hits a guy below the belt like that?"

"You never mind when I 'hit' below the belt. In fact, you beg me to..." Juri said with a coy grin thrown towards Peter, causing the man to frown.

"First of all, don't talk about such things in the presence of Princess Kitana. She's too pure for such crude talk to happen around her" Peter said the last part with a obvious smirk under his mask "And second... well that's all I have to say on the matter"

"Of course" Juri said with a eye roll as she returned to watching the battle while Peter turned towards Kitana, whose half covered face looked strained with annoyance and anger while Jade's seemed amused given how her eyes seemed to crinkle.

"Terribly sorry for such talk to happen around you, your majesty" Peter said with a small bow "I humbly beg for your forgiveness, which I'm told is as boundless as-"

"Say another fucking word and I'll carve your throat open" Kitana snapped with a hiss as she turned to glare at Peter with cold narrowed eyes.

Peter blinked at Kitana for a moment before he turned to Jade who seemed to be struggling not to laugh "Should I've kneeled instead of bowed?"

Peter swore he could hear Kitana grind her teeth over the final blow Johnny dealt to Reptile via a heeled kick to the reptilian's chin, snapping his head back and sending him flying backwards in a spin before he landed on his front with a 'thud'. The actor lowered his leg slowly and stared at Reptile for a moment before Shang Tsung announced Johnny as the winner, causing the Hollywood actor to let out a triumphant yell.

"Ha, he got CAGED! HAHAHA, I'm so pretty" Johnny boasted with a massive grin on his face as he turned towards the rest of the Kombantants and began to point to each one of them with a confident smirk on his face "And And I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down and I'm taking you out..."

"He doesn't lack confidence, that's for sure" Jade commented as she watched Johnny taunt everyone.

"I know, it's so awesome" Peter said with a series of quick claps as Johnny made his way down the first line of fighters for the tournament "I can't wait to see who he fights next!"

"And I'm gonna be taking you out and I'm taking you out... for dinner" Johnny said towards the last person in the line, attractive blonde woman that wore the garb of some sort of Spec warfare though she had the front of her uniform unzipped to display a rather proactive amount of cleavage.

The blonde made a look of annoyance at Johnny's proclamation while Shang Tsung loudly projected his voice around the courtyard and gestured towards Baraka.

"Now for your next challenge mister Cage... Baraka!"

Peter watched the Tarkatan let out a challenging roar before he leaped clear over the stands before the throne and landed in the 'arena'. Johnny gave the Tarkatan a brief once over before he smirked at him.

"Nice makeup, but is it really necessary?" he asked, causing the Tarkatan to growl in anger as he unsheathed his arm blades and lunged at Johnny just as Shang Tsung declared the start of the fight.

"To answer your question Mister Cage, yes the makeup Baraka has on is necessary!" Peter yelled towards the two kombatants "He's trying to look as pretty as the lovely ladies beside me are!"

Jade snorted in amusement at this while Kitana remained standing where she was, though her body was beginning to shake with ever growing rage with every comment Peter made.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like this" Jade whispered towards Kitana.

"And you shouldn't be encouraging him!" Kitana snapped harshly.

"There's nothing wrong in accepting a few compliments" Jade said with a teasing grin under her face mask "It's rather enduring in a annoying cringy sort of way"

"Well I'm so happy for you" Kitana growled as she shot Peter another glare that would give even the likes of Shao Kahn pause.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were growing... 'frustrated' with the man" Jade teased, causing Kitana's glare to snap toward her and darken even more than possible.

"And if I didn't know better Jade... your speaking to the Princess of Outworld!" Kitana said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"So I am" Jade said, her humor gone and replaced with a blank, detached look on her face.

"See that you remember that before I decide to do it for you" Kitana advised as she turned back to Baraka and Johnny Cage's fight with her arms folded across her chest.

Jade stared at her long time friend and occasional lover with the barest hints of anger mixed with sadness in her eyes before a blink erased it all away and she returned to watching the human and Tarkatan's battle. It didn't last as long as Reptile's and before many knew it, Baraka was receiving punch after punch to his face, dislodging some of his teeth before Johnny's body was briefly enveloped in a green halo of some sort and he delivered a powerful kick to the Tarkatan's chest, sending him flying back several meters.

A series of gasps went out among the crowd as Johnny let out another 'whoop' of victory and did a quick 'dance' before he stopped and adjusted his sunglasses, though why the man needed them at night was a mystery.

"I have to say man, I love your blades" Johnny said as Baraka tried to get back up before coughing up a bit of blood and collapsed to the ground with a grunt "My producers have got to meet you. We're about to do a Freddy Kruger vs Edward Scissors hand movie and-"

"Congratulations mister Cage" Shang Tsung with barely restrained rage at seeing another of Outworld's fighters beaten by a single Earthrealm fighter, an actor at that "Now, finish him!"

Johnny's response had surprised a fair amount of people present, even Peter as the man scoffed and gave Shang Tsung an amused look.

"Finish him?" Johnny said with a grin "Riiiiight. Good one old timer"

"KILL HIM!" Shang Tsung snapped as he suddenly stood from his throne and glared at the mortal actor.

This took Johnny back and caused him to take a quick look around to see that many were looking at him with an expectant look. They wanted him to kill the Tarkatan and some looked like they wanted to rush out and do it themselves, if nothing else, they would get to kill something this evening.

"W-W-Whoooa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute" Johnny said as his confident, cocky demeanor gave way to genuine surprise as he stared at Shang Tsung in growing horror "Hold on a second, I'm not gonna kill anyone!"

A murmur of shock and surprise drifted through the crowd, in both the kombatants and the viewing spectators. Even Peter was surprised by this sudden change of events, it was rare for someone to show any sort of real mercy in the Tournement, especially against a Tarkatan of all things. Shang Tsung gave Johnny a look of distaste before he gave a reluctant nod and signaled for him to return to the rest of the Earthrealm warriors while several of his island guards were dispatched to help remove Baraka from the courtyard.

"I have to say, I did not see that coming... like at all" Peter said with a shake of his head "I mean, I always got the impression that Cage was the kind of guy who didn't mind spilling a little blood if it got him what he wanted. Huh, shows what I know I guess"

"He embarrassed Baraka by not granting him a warrior's death... shall I avenge him my lord?" Juri said with an excited grin as she took a step forward before Peter held an arm out.

"Baraka's gonna be fine, and I want Cage's autograph first... and another Ninja Mime movie" Peter said as he turned his gaze towards the rest of the participants for Earthrealm, Raiden the monk that was with him and the band of Amazons "Besides... it's the Thunder God and his little helpers over there that I'm most worried about. Raiden doesn't just pick anybody to fight in these things with him. Last time he handpicked someone was the Great Kung Lao and we all know how that went down... till Goro showed up at least"

"So I've heard" Juri said as she eyed Raiden and his chosen warriors for Earthrealm's defense before nodding towards the warrior women "Who are those armored women with him anyway? Raiden's harem?"

"Their the Amazons" Peter answered as he followed Juri's gaze, his eyes lingering on the apparent raven haired leader of the group, she was... well attractive didn't seem to do the woman justice "Their connected to one of Earthrealm's Pantheons. Don't ask which one, there's more 'Gods' in this realm then there seems to be realms in all of Outworld sometimes"

"How... tacky" Juri said with a face.

Peter hummed in agreement as Shang Tsung stood and loudly cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention to him as he gestured to Peter beside him.

"The second match shall be, the Blood Spider of Onaga versus... Sektor of the Lin Kuei!"

Peter blinked at this before he glanced at the 'Sektor' he had to fight and saw that it was a human male that appeared to be in his early to mid thirties with long black hair tied into a pony tail. His attire consisted of some sort of red and black garb with armored plating on the shoulders, legs and back. He seemed more technologically advanced compared to his fellow Lin Kuei members as Peter spotted some sort of pressurized tank on the man's back with cables running from it and into his clothes where he undoubtedly had numerous hidden weapons of some sort.

"Well... this should be fun" Peter said before he crouched and leaped towards the ring as Sektor calmly stepped forward. Peter slowly stood up after he landed and quirked his head to the side as he stared at the man "Sooooo, what kind of name is Sektor if you don't mind me asking? Is it like a name you were given or one you chose? Cause I'm finding it hard to believe that when you were born your parents were like 'You know what would be a good name for this kid? Sektor!"

"The origin of my name is my business" Sektor said with a glare as he slipped into a defensive stance "Not yours"

"Ah so your parents did pick it out for you" Peter said with a nod of understanding before he snickered and shrug "Well, if you ever wonder if your parents hate you, just remember what they named you"

And with that, Sektor rushed forward with a cold glare etched on his face.

"Oh, you already do, good to know" Peter quipped as he leaped back and shot multiple web lines towards Sektor, intending to restrain the man so he can land a sufficient blow to end the fight here and now.

If Peter was gonna be paired off against some of Raiden's warriors like those monks of his or the Amazons, he'd rather not give them a general idea of his abilities and fighting style. Granted there's a possibility that Raiden has since told them all of him since arriving on the island but Peter would rather be safe than sorry.

_'And even if he did tell them what I can do, I've picked up a few other tricks over the years that should compensate for that'_ Peter thought as he watched Sektor raise an arm and fired off a small rocket that deployed from a small compartment on his arm.

Peter snorted as he leaped out of the way of the rocket and shot a web line after it and caught it. With a simple yank, Peter pulled the rocket it back and sent it flying towards a surprised Sektor who was forced to duck less he get struck by his own missile. The explosion it caused when it struck the other end of the courtyard was a bit larger than what Peter and many others were expecting.

"Huh... so, avoid getting hit by that or being in the general vicinity of it" Peter said to himself as Sektor shot back up and suddenly fell into a green and white light of some sorts.

Peter's brow rose at this before his sixth sense went off and he turned just in time to catch a punch from Sektor as he emerged from another greenish white light. Before the Lin Kuei assassin could react, Peter pulled the man into a viscous headbutt that caused an audible 'crack' to emanate from his head before Peter flipped the man over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground with enough force to cause the tanks on his back to dent and rupture, spilling pressurized gas into the air. Sektor tried to send a jab towards Peter's leg but the Edenian stepped back and simply shot a line of web to the man's chest and began to pull him off the ground and spin him in a circle before he sent the man flying through the air.

"Weeeee..." Peter chuckled as he watched the Lin Kuei about to hit the wall before another one of those odd portals the man used earlier opened and he went flying though it.

Peter tensed as he waited for the man to reappear again and wasn't disappointed when he did on the ground behind him. The difference now being Sektor used the momentum Peter had unintentionally given him to fly through the portal and slam right into Peter's body, sending both men tumbling to the ground. The two came to a skidding stop with Sektor pinning Pete to the ground and bringing a nozzle out from another compartment stored under the bands on his arms and aimed it right at Peter's face.

"Burn" he hissed as a small flame flickered on at the mouth of the barrel and Peter detected the faint smell of flammable gasses gathering in the compartment.

With only a split second to spare, Peter forced his four spider like limbs out of his back, propelling him and Sektor into the air before Peter shot two web lines out and yanked himself back down to the ground while Sektor made an unceremonious landing of his own. The Lin Kuei let out a groan as he climbed back to his knees and saw Peter approaching and quickly held out the arm that had his flamethrower deployed and unleashed a torrent of fire towards the man. The entire courtyard lit up from the literal fire storm that Sektor had unleashed and many of the spectators were wondering just how charred the Blood Spider was going to be once the Lin Kuei assassin ran out of gas to burn his enemy with.

"This match is over..." Raiden muttered as he watched the scene with an impassive look on his face.

"Onaga's former assassin fought well, but it seems even he has limits" Liu Kang said with a frown as he stood beside Raiden and watched as the fire began to die down.

"Your implying that Sektor is the victor here" Raiden said as his eyes narrowed as he stared into the fire storm before his eyes drifted towards the ground and they began to follow some unseen trail towards Sektor.

The Amazon that was standing next to him, Princess Diana, glanced at him with confusion "Lord Raiden, what do you mean?"

Raiden's answer came in the form of Peter suddenly bursting out of the ground behind Sektor with all four of his spider likes pulled back, posed to strike. The Lin Kuei warrior barely had time to turn his body halfway before four spider like limbs pierced his leg, shoulders and torso. Sektor's eyes widened in both pain and shock as he stared down at the various areas of his body that were impaled before he was lifted into the air while Peter climbed out of his hole, brushing dirt and dust off himself.

"I'll give you credit Sektor, that last attack of yours almost had me" Peter said as he looked up at the wounded assassin "But next time, don't lose sight of your target. Never know what their up to when their out of sight"

Sektor's response was a gurgled sound as blood began to leak from his face while Peter simply removed all but three of his limbs and used the one still in the man's shoulder to toss him aside. Peter casted a expectant look at Shang Tsung and waited for the man to announce his victory. Juri looked pleased and even a but aroused at the gruesome way he ended the fight while Jade and Kitana's expressions remained carefully blank and devoid of any sense of emotion.

"The Blood Spider wins..." Shang Tsung announced with some reluctance in his voice.

"Easy there Shang, no need to give yourself a heart attack with your excitement" Peter said in a dry tone as he glanced back at Sektor to see several of his Lin Kuei allies surrounding him, doing their best to stem the bleeding "None of his wounds are fatal if it helps"

The Lin Kuei glanced over at Peter with varying looks of annoyance and anger while Peter nodded towards their downed companion.

"Though I don't think he'll be walking again anytime soon... if ever"

The spider leg to the man's leg had all but shredded the muscle, nerves and bone within, leaving Sektor will little option other than to amputate it. And the wounds in his shoulders may prevent him from utilizing the full range of his arms ever again, but he would live... which was more than what many others that Peyer's faced in the past could say.

"The final match for the evening shall be between the Blood Spider of Onaga and the Amazon, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall" Shang Tsung announced.

Peter blinked at Shang Tsung's announcement and shot the man a surprised look before it turned into a glare from underneath his mask. With a muttered curse, Peter glanced towards the Earthrealm warriors and watched as the Amazon he concluded was Artemis stepped forward with a massive ax resting on her shoulder and an odd bow strung over her back that just screamed magical energy.

"Least she's a red head..." Peter muttered as he took in the woman's appearance.

She was a little taller than Peter with long crimson red hair tied into a pony tail, with fair colored skin that was mostly covered by a blood red armor and some sort of black body suit underneath.

"So... your an Amazon" Peter said as he eyed the woman up and down, his gaze lingering the longest on her massive ax and the odd bow on her back.

"I am" Artemis said in a clipped tone as she held her ax out and pointed it at Peter "And you used to serve the Dragon, Onaga"

"Well I was introduced as the 'Blood Spider of Onaga'" Peter said with a eye roll before Shang Tsung announced the beginning of the fight.

"Pity you didn't perish with your master" Artemis said as she gripped her ax and bent her knees slightly as she began to slowly circle Peter.

"Perks with being on a first name basis with Mistress Death" Peter said with a shrug "You can say we're... friends? It's hard to tell with her... damn Titan"

"Allow me to deepen your bond with her... by sending you to her!" Artemis said as she lunged at Peter with a yell, her ax held high.

Peter jumped back just as the blade of Artemis's almost comically large ax embedded itself in his head and shot multiple web bullets at the web head. Instead of dodging, Artemis brought her ax back and used the weapon's large blade as a sort of shield. Seeing that his web bullets' wont be getting through Artemis's pseudo shield, Peter took a quick look around and saw the fire storm that Sektor made had caused a few chunks of the courtyard floor to become dislodged.

_'That'll work!'_ Peter thought before his sixth sense went off and he was forced to side step Artemis's ax, the blade coming within inches of his body.

Seeing her initial strike miss, Artemis quickly brought her ax back up and attempted a sweeping motion towards the man's legs, forcing him to leap back before she followed with a leap of her own, her ax held high. Peter's eyes narrowed behind his lenses as he landed in a backwards roll and used his momentum to carry him away from the Amazon. Peter didn't need eyes in the back of his head to know that Artemis's ax sliced into the ground mere centimeters away from his head as he rolled away.

"You know, I get the distinct impression you want to kill me" Peter said as he rolled himself back up into a crouch and stared at the Amazon as she removed her ax from the ground and glared daggers at him "Is it because I prefer my women in blue? I mean don't get me wrong, the red your in is very appealing, matches your lovely hair. But I'm afraid my eyes are currently set on the homicidal azure colored royal watching us"

A few of the Tournament's spectators noticed Jade slowly inch away from Kitana as her eyes seemed to darken at Peter's words. Those who knew the Princess best recognized she was very close to losing her composure.

"You honestly think that your poor attempts at flattering me will be enough to waver my focus in killing you?" Artemis challenged as she pulled her ax back before throwing it towards Peter.

"Well your not denying that it might be so..." Peter said as he casually side stepped Artemis's ax and let the massive weapon sail past him.

"Missed" Peter said with a snicker before his sixth sense began to buzz and he heard the sound of something flying though the air.

Peter turned and just narrowly avoided the ax as it flew past him and seemed to be heading back to Artemis before it circled around her and came spinning back towards the Edenian.

"On second thought, maybe you won't" Peter said as he leaded back to avoid the ax again before jumping away as the ax stopped midair and than quickly turned and flew towards him.

Soon it became a a deadly game of tag for Peter as he ducked, weaved and dodged the ax all the while Artemis drew her bow from her back and took aim with it. The Amazon didn't need to draw arrows as several made of pure energy were made as Artemis pulled back on the bow string. Peter noticed Artemis taking aim at him out of the corner of his eye as he dodged the flying ax again before shooting a web line at it's handle. The web snagged the very tip of the ax handle and Peter yanked the weapon back to him and caught it only to nearly drop it as he felt the weight.

"What the hell is this thing made of?!" Peter said as he struggled to hold the ax up.

"My mistress doesn't like others holding her so" Artemis said with a faint smirk on her face as she aimed at Peter's head and chest before she released three energy arrows.

Peter's sixth sense magnified as the red headed Amazons launched her arrows at him at speeds that he couldn't even begin to properly track. Seeing as he only had a second to spare, Peter kneeled down and brought the ax up and used it's massive as a sort of shield.

'This is gonna hurt a lot' Peter thought just as the four arrows prepared to strike the ax only to suddenly shoot off into four different directions and embed themselves in the ground around Peter. The Edenian frowned at this before the ax he was holding was suddenly flew out of his hands and back into Artemis's as she slid her bow back on to her back with a confident grin on her face.

"Ah cr-" Peter began before he was cut off by the four arrows suddenly ignited into a powerful explosion.

**KA-KWOOOOOOOM!**

The entire courtyard shook under the force of the explosion, causing several spectators to stumble to the ground. The courtyard, and even the entire temple would've been caught in the blast as well hadn't been for several powerful wards casted by both Shang Tsung and Raiden that contained the explosion to a more localized area. The fires of the blast seemed to swirl around Artemis, but refused to touch her while Peter's form was lost in a sea of white fire as blinding as the sun.

"Okay... yeah that guy's dead" Johnny said after he pulled his arms down from covering his face, even his sunglasses couldn't stop the harsh light that Artemis had unleashed.

"He is not..." Raiden commented with a hint of dryness in his voice as the smoke from the explosion cleared "Though he did not escape unscathed as he did in his battle against Sektor"

"You honestly think this Blood Spider could survive such a thing Lord Raiden?" Diana said with a hint of disbelief in her tone "The Bow of Ra is one of the most powerful weapons' the Amazons posses. Even you'd be hard pressed to withstand it's might"

"And yet he's still standing" Raiden said as he folded his arms across his chest and continued to stare at what was left of the 'arena'.

Eventually the smoke cleared enough to show the results of Artemis's attack on Peter for all to see. The ground around him was glowing cherry hot red, heat radiating off the melted stone and rippling through the air. At the center in a small crater stood Peter, his suit burnt and torn with his exposed flesh charred down to the bone in some areas. His head remained the most unscratched, with only the lenses of his mask being cracked. The damage would've been even worse had it not been for the four spider limbs that had emerged from Peter's back and covered his body in a makeshift shell, though three of them were now so horribly burnt and charred that they were starting to fall apart while the remaining limb looked to be one light breeze away from turning to ash.

"...Ow" Peter groaned as he fell to his knees, causing what was left of his spider libs to tear off while the fourth lied twitching against him.

"Impressive..." Artemis stated as she slowly approached Peter, drawing a Sai from her waist and holding it in a reverse grip "Few can stand the might of the Bow of Ra"

"L-Lucky... m-me" Peter coughed out as he tried to climb back to his feet only to be kicked in the chest by his Amazon opponent, sending him skidding across the molten ground.

Peter felt like he was just tossed into a flaming pit of spikes in the Netherrealm with how much pain he was in. While the most serious burns were thankfully numb, on account the nerves in them had been fried to ash practically, the rest of his body was still in a lot of pain from both the extreme heat he was exposed to and the force of the arrows explosion.

_'Thank god my body's stronger than most... oh who am I kidding? I wish that blast just put me out of my misery instead... dammit this hurts'_ Peter thought as he slowly picked himself back up and turned to see Artemis approaching him with a casual pace.

It was obvious to Pete that she believed the fight all but her's and honestly Peter couldn't blame her. One more serious hit of any kind will drop Peter like a rock in water. And thanks to his injuries', his mobility for the time being was all but gone. He needed to hit the Amazon hard and fast if he had any hope of getting out of this match alive. Peter waited until Artemis was close before he half heartedly threw a punch towards the red head, only for her to catch it with one hand and pull Peter towards her Sai. Seeing the blade was going to pierce his chest where his armor had been burnt off, Peter brought up his other arm and allowed the blade to stab through it before it made it's way into his chest cavity.

"You really are a stubborn one aren't you-" Artemis began before her words were caught off by the sound of flesh being pierced followed by a sharp pain in her chest.

Artemis's eyes widened as she slowly looked down to see that the sole remaining limb of Peter's spider like legs had pierced her through the chest. The red head slowly looked back up to the blank expression of the Blood Spider's burnt mask as a dark crimson liquid began to leak from both her wound and her mouth. Peter didn't say another word as he ripped his limb from Artemis's chest before he stumbled back and fell to his knees while Artemis teetered a little before falling back with a 'thud'.

"The Blood Spider, wins!" Shang Tsung announced to the various spectators while Peter tried to keep himself conscious.

_'Shao Kahn better own up to his end of our bargain... because this... is... bullshit...'_ Peter thought before he fell face forward into the smoldering ground as various guards and a few Amazons rushed into what was left of the courtyard to retrieve the fallen fighters for medical assistance.

If not, than the Kahn was gonna find out just how unforgiving Peter could be...

When he healed...

And got another laugh out of Kitana.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Breakfast with a side of blood, pain and sex...


	8. Chapter 8

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Jason Chandler**: He's stronger and faster given his centuries of fighting experience. Honestly, it depends, both have god like power. Darkseid has more abilities, but Shao Kahn is arguably the superior combatant given his pension to fight so much.

**MCRasengan**: Peter has a few tricks up his sleeve.

**Bladewolf101**: Apparently you don't think very highly of your dead grandma or whoever your using as an excuse considering you've turned right around and plagiarized my work right afterwards.

**Lilthug**: I'll be using material from both the older games, the recent trilogy and even the comics and movies/show.

**jtcookie96**: Who says Artemis is dead? Especially in this series?

**Blood Spider**: Got it from Spider-man Hostile Takeover actually.

**Sharkboybeast**: Yeah, crippling Sektor and taking a miniature nuclear explosion at point blank range and still had enough left in him to impale the person that hit him with it. What a pushover. Did you even read this chapter or just skim through it and saw a few things without taking it into context and wrote a review?

**Thanos69**: Depends on what you mean by add more characters. Like fighters, harem members or both?

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**: We'll be seeing very soon why Peter was once considered the best of Onaga's assassins. He may not have been the most powerful or the most cruel, but he was definitely the most intelligent and cunning.

**Issac LB**: To be fair, he did look like he was one breeze from being knocked over and Peter did admit that he was on his last legs after Artemis hit him with a bow that in the comics is said to be strong enough to destroy entire stars. Than again, a person is at their most dangerous when their back is pressed up against a wall. I like Johnny too much to make him into some asshat like others do. I mean, I get it, especially with how he was in the very beginning but the man matured over the years, which I have a feeling was no easy feat for him given some of the banter we get from Cassie and the others, gotta give him some major props for that.

**jrmcvay442**: You do realize that no one gives a damn about the tense thing right? You are literally the only one making a big deal out of it with your nitpicking crap. What's next, Juri's eye color or Quan Chi's wardrobe?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC, Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Your brooding"

"I'm not brooding"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm just thinking is all"

"Which with you means brooding"

"I'm not brooding"

"The dark deep contemplative look upon your face says otherwise master"

"That's just the charred skin"

"Master, the only parts of your body that are charred are your torso, legs and arms. Your head remained relatively unscathed from that Amazon cunt's bow"

When Peter had awoken the morning after his battle with Artemis, Peter was greeted to a sun that was far to bright in his opinion, unimageable pain, and a less than comfortable bed to heal in. The 'Healing' chamber he was brought to was reserved for those that survived their matches in the Tournament, be they victor or loser. It was very open with an entire section of the wall being only a few pillars that gave the room a breath taking view of Shang Tsung's island and the ocean around it. Peter could almost let the paradise like landscape lull him into a sense of peace and contentment had it not been for the fact that his defeated opponent, Artemis, laid in a bed only a few meters away with two glaring Amazon guards around her.

_'Why couldn't I just be taken back to my room and left there until I'm better?'_ Peter thought with a sigh as he did his best to ignore the three icy glares to his right and focus on the bored Demon in front of him "So, what'd I miss since waking up here?"

"Not much" Juri said with a shrug "The Tournament ended for the night and will resume this afternoon"

"What's the current score?" Peter asked.

"Outworld has two victories thanks to you, Earthrealm has two because of that Earthrealmer, Johnny Cage" Juri said with a bored yawn "So, tied"

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at this before wincing as a stabbing pain from his chest emerged "I bet Shang Tsung is just loving that"

"Perhaps, but I do not care" Juri answered before her gaze snapped towards the three Amazons and her expression darkened as she hissed "Advert your fucking looks or I'll rip you all apart"

"You can try demon!" one of the Amazon guards growled as she reached for a sword hanging at her hip while the other slowly angled her spear towards Juri "But you will find us more than a match for you!"

Artemis, thankfully, remained passed out, her armor removed and her hair undone wile a blanket was pulled up to her neck. Peter had no idea what the Amazons or whatever passed for a healer on this island did for Artemis for her to survive being stabbed through the chest, but seemed to have worked as the Amazon looked to be in a peaceful sleep.

"Juri, stand down" Peter said tiredly as he reached up, ignoring how heavy his arm felt and the fact it was shaking, and rubbed his temple.

He'd rather nit have to listen to the Amazon guards being butchered by Juri while he recovered from being at the epicenter of a miniaturized nuclear explosion. And he'd rather not make even more enemies because of this Tournament if he could help it. Peter was pretty confident that the Lin Kuei, the group that Sektor was a part of, will try to avenge his crippling before this whole thing was over.

'_Rather not add Amazons to that growing list'_ Peter thought before he turned towards Juri, who was still scowling at the Amazons "Can you get me some food? I'm little hungry"

Juri paused in her glaring contest with the warrior women to glance at Peter with a raised brow "What do you think I am? A housemaid?"

"I was thinking someone that could walk, unlike me for the time being, and would be willing to get me something solid to eat" Peter grumbled.

Juri's eyes narrowed at this and stared at Peter long and hard before she scowled and stood up "Fine... wait here"

"Yes, because I was gonna get right on up and move somewhere else while I'm in the middle of re-growing half my skin and a third of my muscle" Peter said dryly as Juri made her way to the healing chamber's entryway.

Once the Demon was gone, Peter did his best to settle in his bed and gazed out at the tropical like paradise of Shang Tsung's island. The old withered sorcerer may be an ass, but Peter was willing to admit the man had a phenomenal domain. It was a few steps above the icy cold temple that Peter, Juri and their small staff of Vampires lived in. A part of Peter wondered if he could perhaps convince Shao Kahn to add ownership of Shang Tsung's island once this tournament was over, chances were that the sorcerer wouldn't need it afterwards.

_'This island almost reminds me of Edenia...'_ Peter thought as he watched the morning sun continue to rise while multi colored birds flew by, their destination unknown.

Peter wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when he noticed that someone was now sitting where Juri once sat, a faint 'crack' could be heard when Peter turned his head to see them better.

"I see that you are recovering faster than expected" the person said, their tone unreadable as they folded a leg over the other and leaned back in their chair.

"Jade..." Peter said with some surprise in his voice while he discreetly searched for signs of Kitana "What brings you here? Come to gawk at the 'Blood Spider of Onaga'"

"If by gawk you mean try to understand how it is you survived the Amazon's attack, than yes, I suppose" the green cladded beauty said with a one shoulder shrug while casting a brief glance towards the ever tense Amazon guards "And you still had enough strength left to leave the woman on death's door"

"With me right behind and waiting for her to step through first" Peter said with a soft laugh before it turned to a hiss of pain as his chest seemed to scream in protest at being used in such a manner "I'm a gentlemen like that"

"It's refreshing to see that common courtesy is not yet dead" Jade said with a faint grin.

Peter grinned at this before he realized that Jade wasn't wearing her face mask like Kitana was, instead it was pulled down and hung around the woman's neck. Up until now, Peter's never seen the woman's full face like he had with Kitana. She looked... nice, Peter thought. A part of him tried to imagine what she'd look like with a smile by trying to remember how the upper part of her face looked when she seemed to find something he said amusing.

The result was... something to never be thought of again.

_'Best wait for an actual smile... or a wider grin... or even an amused smirk, I'm not too picky'_ Peter thought before he realized that Jade had said something to him, causing him to blink and look at her with some confusion "I'm sorry, what?"

A look of mild irritation crossed Jade's face as she stared at the man "I was asking where you received your training from. You showed to be a remarkable warrior against Quan Chi and his Scorpion, and against against the likes of Sektor and the Amazon"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was blind luck for all of them and a hell of a right hook?" Peter asked with a grin.

Jade's response was a blank expression that made Peter think a rock was more expressive. Seeing this, Peter's grin fell and he shrugged as he adverted his gaze towards the landscape outside.

"I learned how to fight from this woman that used to live near my village when I was a child" Peter revealed as he stared at some of the tree lined mountains that laid scattered across the island "The basics at least. After I became a part of Onaga's court, I was taught by more people and eventually I sort of blended what hey taught me together"

"Anyone of note?" Jade inquired.

"I doubt you'll know them" Peter said with a frown as he thought of his most 'noteworthy' teachers "Most of them have all long since died by the time Shao Kahn took over"

"I may surprise you" Jade said with a hint of challenge in her voice "I'm quite well versed in many of Outworld's ancient warriors"

"Well, the one that taught me how to best utilize my abilities in kombat was Adriana" Peter revealed.

"Adriana... Adriana..." Jade muttered as she racked her brain for a face for the name "She was a Kreeyan, correct? I heard she had crossed her blood with that of Kytinn, yes?"

"One in the same" Peter said with a nod as a memory of the long dead woman emerged before his mind's eye.

Adriana was once one of Onaga's most powerful sorceresses and his most favored concubine... until Shao Kahn rose to power. Peter wasn't quite sure what happened to the woman, there were rumors that Shao Kahn killed Adriana while others say that she fled to the distant edges of Outworld and re-connected with what was left of the Kreeyan before they went into hiding.

'_Hopefully she's dead either way'_ Peter thought with a hint of venom.

"Does that mean your powers stem from a similar event?" Jade asked as she nodded towards Peter "You had Kytinn blood implanted into you through some sort of ritual?"

"Nah, I goy my abilities a different way" Peter said with a shake of his head before a thoughtful look crossed his face "Though, it did involve a ritual, I'll admit. Just not the same kind"

"It must've been a powerful spell to grant you the strength to stand as Onaga's most favored assassin for centuries" Jade noted before her gaze briefly flickered towards the Amazons "And to survive such... displays of power"

"Yeah... wish it wasn't though" Peter said as he looked down at his still badly burnt arms, though they looked somewhat better than when he first woke up "The inability to feel pain wasn't included I'm afraid"

"Pain reminds one that their still alive" Jade said with a distant look on her face "It can motivate us, scare us, empower us..."

"Heh, spoken like a true Outworlder" Peter said with a grim laugh that Jade matched with one of her own.

"Outworld is the only home I can clearly remember" Jade said, her voice more quiet with the barest hints of sadness hidden beneath "While I have visited Edenia in the past, I'm told it's quite different when it was it's own realm"

"It was" Peter revealed "Much lusher, more life... fuller. Least the village I grew up in was"

"Your Edenian?" Jade said with surprise.

"I am" Peter nodded.

"I thought you were of Outworld" Jade said as she took in Peter's appearance "With perhaps, a bit of Edenian blood at some point"

Peter chuckled at this "Some people think I'm from the Realm of Order"

"Why would they think that?" Jade asked with curiosity.

"No idea" Peter said with a shrug as he reached up and tapped on his chin in thought "Maybe because I like to organize my things in a neat and efficient manner instead of just throwing it somewhere and saying 'there, now stay'"

"I fail to see why you would be confused with a Seidan" Jade said with visible confusion.

"Well you wouldn't obviously but some backwoods town or village in Outworld might" Peter said with a eye roll "I swear I've been in Tarkatan camps that are more civilized and sanitary than those places"

"Their aren't that many... limited areas, in Outworld" Jade said with a small frown "And they can't help it if their uneducated. Some have been isolated from the greater empire since the days of Solus Kahn"

"And yet their smart enough to know what the Realm of Order is about" Peter replied.

"I think the name itself gives it away" Jade commented with a grin.

"You'd be surprised with how thick headed some people are" Peter said with a knowing nod before he winced as now his spine was starting to flare up in pain "Ow"

"Will you still be fit to fight in the Tournament?" Jade asked with a look of doubt on her face as she took in Peter's wounds.

His chest, shoulders and arms were covered in second and third degree burns, with the former still bleeding or leaking puss in some areas while bits of charred skin resided here and there. And that was what she could see of the man before her. The lower half of his body was covered by a thin white sheet but if the small patches of red were anything to go by, it hadn't fared much better than the top.

Peter noticed Jade's eyes gliding over his body and couldn't help but smirk "Eyeing up your next conquest?"

Jade's eyes flickered up towards Peter and a ghost of a smile threatened to show on her face "What will there be to conquer but a half burnt corpse?"

"I'll be fine by evening" Peter said with a scoff before he glanced at Artemis and frowned "So long as no one shoots god forged weapons at me. Who the hell brings weapons of mass destruction to a Tournament?!"

"Best avoid battling any more Amazons or even Raiden himself than" Jade advised.

"I'll try to keep that in mind for when Shang Tsung comes up with my next opponent seemingly on the spot with no prior warning or hint as to who it'll be" Peter said with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"As an assassin, aren't you trained to overcome and adapt to any new situation you find yourself in?" Jade challenged with a raised brow.

Peter's brow twitched at this "Easier said than done"

"Perhaps for an armature" Jade said.

"Or for even a well experienced fighter such as myself" Peter countered.

"Or perhaps you just no longer posses the... energy, to do so" Jade said with a coy smirk.

"I have plenty of energy left in me girl" Peter scowled "Enough to last for days if I have to!"

"With plenty of breaks in between?" Jade teased, causing Peter's scowl to turn to morph into a frown.

"..."

"..."

"...We're not talking about fighting anymore, are we?" Peter said after some time in a awkward silence.

"Perhaps we are, perhaps we aren't" Jade said coyly as she leaned back in her seat and gave Peter an amused look "Regardless, my point stands for both"

Peter was solely tempted to offer up a retort to that before he decided to not engage in such word play with the emerald cladded beauty. Partly because of the looks the two Amazon guards were now giving him and Jade. Evidently, they weren't too fond of the conversation going on between the two. Thankfully, the awkward silence was broken by the return of Juri, carrying a plate of various fruits on it.

"Oooh, food" Peter said with an eager expression as Juri wandered over, sending a dark glare towards Jade for too many reasons for Peter to care about.

"Food oh gracious and magnificent lord" Juri said in a sickly sweet tone before she dropped the plate on Peter's lap, causing him to wince as it hit a particularly sensitive burn that was still healing.

"Thank you Juri... only you can find a way to make getting me food painful for me in the end" Peter said as he gave Juri a less than amused look before he returned his attention to his food and debated over to what to eat first "What is most of this stuff anyway?"

Peter grabbed a orange colored fruit with an odd feeling surface to it before he placed it back down next to a dozen or so small somewhat circular red and green balls of fruit.

"Fruit from Earthrealm I'm told" Juri said as she watched Peter ick up and inspect the different fruit.

"You've never seen Earthrealm fruit before?" Jade asked with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Far as I know, no" Peter shook his head as he picked the orange colored fruit back up and took a sniff of it before biting into it. The flesh within tasted good but the fruit's skin was much to be desired.

"Well that's an Orange your eating and generally you peel the skin off first before eating it" Jade said dryly.

"Orange?" Peter echoed with a full mouth as he finished chewing his bite before swallowing it and giving the now identified fruit a brief look "Huh... are all Earthrealm fruits named after their color?"

"Some are, some aren't" Jade shrugged as she plucked a grape off Peter's plate and popped it in her mouth and chewed on it.

"Have you had Earthrealm food before?" Peter asked as he began to peel the skin off the orange in his hands while Juri sat on the bed beside him and began to run her hands over his scarred frame, much to his displeasure given she was being less than gentle.

"I've indulged my curiosity from time to time when I took part in previous Tournaments here" Jade admitted as she stole another grape from Peter's plate "I've always found myself partial to grapes and mangos"

Peter hummed at this before he winced as one of Juri's nails scraped a healing scab. He turned towards the woman and glared while she replied with a impish grin "Can you stop?"

"I'm only trying to help you relax master..." Juri cooed softly.

"If clawing him like a damned TaiGore is your way of helping the man relax, it's much to be desired" Jade said in a dry tone.

Juri turned to glare at Jade and hissed "Shouldn't your lips be around someone's cock instead of here?"

Jade's eyes narrowed and her lips curled towards a frown "Scared that your master finds me better company than you, harlot?"

"I find solace to be better company if I'm honest" Peter muttered as he did his best to ignore the two women's conversation and focus on his food, it's been far too long since he's last had fruit this fresh "Even Onaga knew when to leave me alone"

"The great Dragon King feared you as well?" Jade said, turning from Juri to glance at Peter in mild shock.

"I wish" Peter said with a eye roll "He just knew when peace and quiet was beneficial to my continued excellent service"

Juri scoffed at this "Please, that damned lizard wouldn't know excellent if it bit his tail off!"

"And yet he remained undefeated throughout his time as Kahn" Peter commented as he tossed aside the orange peel and plopped the whole since into his mouth "Ooh, that's much better"

Juri made to say something when she suddenly froze in place, mid-sentence, along with Jade. Peter paused in his chewing to stare at the two women in surprise before he noticed that the Amazons were frozen as well. In fact, the whole room seemed frozen in place and a dark chill filled the air while the light seemed to dim a little. Peter groaned at this, already knowing what or more accurately who was behind this.

_'Should've expected her to show up eventually'_ Peter thought as he could hear the faint clicking of heels against the stone floor.

Peter turned to see a figure emerge in the chamber's doorway, clad in a long, revealing black dress with equally black heels. Pitch black hair framed a beautiful, pale face and reached down in long wavy locks to the woman's back. Icy blue eyes seemed to bore into Peter's body as their owner drew closer, a seductive sway to their hips that could fool anyone into thinking that they were someone to be embraced rather than feared.

She was known by many names but the most commonly used and appropriate name, was Death.

"Mistress Death" Peter said with a sigh as he pushed aside his food and stared at the approaching Titan with a look of dreaded acceptance "I was unaware you'd be stopping by. Had I known, I would've made sure to be even closer to dying. Make it more convenient and easy for everyone involved"

"I am not here for you end yet Peter..." Death cooed in a low sensual whisper that held a dark, cold malice underneath it's thinly veiled surface.

"You being here says otherwise" Peter commented as Death came to a stop a few inches from his bed before she vegan to slowly climb on and straddle Peter's hips, her cold hands pushing Peter back down until he was staring up at the dark Titaness "Oh I see, you here for the Amazon lying over in the other bed and you just wanted to stop and say hello"

"I am not here for her either, little Spider" Death teased with a grin as she leaned forward until her covered breasts were touching Peter's bare chest.

Under ay other circumstance, Peter wouldn't be against such an obviously beautiful woman crawling all over him like Death was, but considering this was... well Death, the appeal more or less died.

No pun intended.

"If your not here for me, and your not here for the Amazon, what are you here for?" Peter inquired with curiosity.

"To warn you" Death answered as she sat up and brushed some of her ebony locks out of the way "That what you have planned should things come to past in the manner you believe, can lead to consequences beyond your comprehension"

"Oooh, dramatic and ominous" Peter said in a dry tone before he winced at the sudden cold grip that wrapped around his heart.

"Do not jest my dear Spider" Death said in a low voice, full of warning as her eyes seemed to glow.

"Sorry, it's my natural state of being" Peter said with a sheepish grin.

Death didn't seem to find it as amusing as the cold grip on Peer's heart intensified until it felt like he was starting to suffer from heart failure.

He made a pained expression at this "C-Can you... s-stop trying to... c-c-crush my heart?"

"If I wanted it crush little Spider, it'd already be so" Death said as the light in her eyes dimmed and the cold grip on Peter's heart lessened "Do well to remember that"

"Understood..." Peter said as he let out a sigh of relief before his eyes widened as Death reached up and brushed the dress straps on her shoulders of, allowing the dark fabric to fall around her waist and expose her upper torso to him "Uhhh... what?"

Death's response was a smirk as she reached up and cupped her breasts "You do not think I came all this way just to deliver a simple message, do you?"

Peter had no answer, mainly because Death didn't give him enough time to respond before she leaned down and captured Peter's lips with her own. If kissing Death herself could be described in one word, it would be draining. Like the deity was trying to literally suck the life out of Peter and leave him a lifeless husk. Granted he knows she really isn't, but the feeling remained the same.

"Relax..." Death whispered in between kissed as she grinded her hips against Peter's, moaning at the growing erection under the bed sheet "Let me... help you..."

"You could... by not... letting me... die" Peter breathed out as Death's tongue invaded his mouth and attempted to dominate his own while his hands traveled up and gripped Death by her sides.

Death broke off her kiss and sat back up and stared down at Peter with an amused grin as her fingers trailed over Peter's body, healing the wounds he suffered faster than his own unnatural healing ever could. It was rather ironic, Peter thought, that Death herself would be so good at healing someone when her entire nature was about taking life.

"But if I do that, you'll never die and finally join me in my domain" Death said with a look of mock sadness as her fingers glided over Peter's wounds, healing them with every touch "To spend eternity catering to my every desire. Meeting my hunger for eons on end. It might be enough to distract me from my duties and allow others to live longer then they should!"

Peter quirked a brow at this before he hummed in thought "That's... not good. Especially if a person is dying a slow death. Rather have him just die and end it rather than have it prolonged"

Death pouted at Peter before she grinned as she dragged a finger across the sheet that laid over Peter's waist, splitting the fabric with ease and exposing more of his naked flesh to her eyes. Jade's earlier assessment on the state of Peter's lower half was fairly accurate, his waist, thighs and legs were covered in burns and charred skin.

"Such a heartless woman" Death whispered as she lowered her body so that her face was level with Peter's cock, one side had a small second degree burn that stretched from the base all the way to the tip "Hearting you so"

Peter's eyes widened as Death dragged her tongue over the burn and slowly healed it while her hands reached out and began to massage his balls. The Edenian let out a groan as his cock quickly hardened under the careful manipulations of Death's tongue and hands. Soon Peter's cock was fully healed, along with a good portion of his body, and standing tall for Death to take as she pleases.

"That's better... standing tall in the face of 'death'" the Lady of Destruction cooed as she traced one of the veins in Peter's cock with her finger while she licked her lips in anticipation.

It's been countless millennia since the sight of any sexual organ like Peter's cock had excited her so. The last being one of the first Kahn's of Outworld, the 'Mad Titan' who used to offer up every life he took for her favor, a favor she was happy to return.

_'A pity that Peter no longer honors me as such'_ Death thought as she took Peter's member into her mouth and began to lightly suck on the tip while one hand gripped his shaft at the base and the other went down to her dampening cunt and begin to rub her clit.

The silence Death's manipulation of the world had made was broken by the sounds of Death's slurping and moaning as she took more and more of Peter's cock into her mouth until his tip was hitting her throat and she began deep throat the man.

"Fuck..." Peter breathed out as he laid back and let Death work him over.

The fact that Juri, Jade and three Amazons were there, even if frozen and likely unaware of what was going on, made this experience all the better in his opinion. Death seemed to be just as excited by the 'audience' they had given how eager she was in her blowjob. She quickly released Peter's cock from her mouth and reached down to push what was left of her dress off, leaving her completely bare to Peter and quickly crawled on top of Peter and turned her body so that he was face to face with her pussy while she realigned herself with Peter's dick and quickly took it back into her eager mouth.

Seeing what Death wanted, Peter reached up and grabbed the woman's hips and brought her a little closer to Peters face and gave her clit a long lick. The action caused Death to shudder in delight and returned to her blowjob with even greater intensity than before. Seeing this, Peter quickly resumed his own actions and began to lick Death's clit from one end to the other, stopping only for a moment to lightly penetrate her pussy with his tongue while one of Peter's fingers trailed over to Death's ass and began to tease her other hole.

"Mmm, **yesss...**" Death moaned as she released Peter's cock with a 'pop', the member drenched in her saliva with a trail of spit connecting it's tip to her chin.

She eagerly took it back into her mouth while Peter's tongue assaulted her twat like a half starved man. Death responded by grating her hips against Peters face, letting his tongue reach just a little deeper into her needy cunt before Peter raised the hand teasing her asshole and gave her ass it self a hard slap.

**SMACK!**

"AH!" Death gasped as she released Peter's cock and sat up until she was straddling Peter's face.

She ran a hand through her hair while her other reached down to toy with her clit all the while Peter's mouth attacked her pussy. She could feel herself about to cum as one of his hands joined her's in teasing her clit while the other reached up and gripped one of her tits, hard. Peter's hearing was greatly reduced given Death's thighs held his head tightly between them but he could feel how close she was given her frantic grinding against his face. Peter redoubled his efforts as Death's body began to shake under his tongue's assault.

"Yes my spider... yes... oh by the Elder gods yesss" Death moaned shamelessly as she felt herself slip into her first orgasm for the day.

Peter eagerly lapped up Death's fluids as she came over his face, enjoying the sweet taste her love juices made before the pale beauty climbed off his face and turned around so that she was looking down at the healed assassin. With a grin and a wink, Death slid her body down until Peter's hardened cock touched her moist center and she slowly stood up on her knees. Peter sucked in a breath as Death dragged her damp pussy over Peter's shaft and came to a stop on his tip, teasing him by lowering herself slightly on it before pulling back out.

"Don't tease me" Peter growled as he reached up and grabbed Death's hips, his fingers digging into her pale flesh, intent on bruising her perfect skin.

"You tease me all the time..." death cooed as she repeated her earlier action "Coming so close to my embrace only to pull away at the last second"

"Blame the sorceress that gave my my sixth sense" Peter said with a shrug.

"I do" Death hissed out darkly as she glared down at Peter "She will pay for allowing you to do so to me... many times over"

"Kinky" Peter chuckled only to pale at the dark look in her eyes.

"Her punishment will rival the hells of the Netherrealm" Death promised as she reached down and cupped Peter's face and almost lovingly stroked it.

A part of Peter couldn't help but pity the woman that helped him gain his powers. True, she's been on Peter's shit list not long after she gave them to him in the first place but to have a Titan like Death hunting you, there were fates that were much more merciful. Peter's thoughts on the woman that helped grant him his powers when Death gasped and she slowly slid down on to Peter's member, her walls stretching to accommodate his size. Once he was fully seated within her, the dark haired beauty began to lightly rock her hips back and forth while her inner muscles began to massage Peter's cock.

The Edenian closed his eyes and lost himself in the pleasure his lover was giving him while his grip on Death's deaths tightened even more.

It wasn't every day a person had the literal opportunity to fuck Death.

...

Jade isn't sure quite what happened.

One moment she was sitting beside Onaga's Blood Spider, speaking to him about his late master, and the next Peter was standing before her, clad in his suit sans mask, fully repaired, and seemingly healthy again. The fact it all happened in the span of a single eye blink confused the emerald cladded woman even more. Even Juri seemed startled by the sudden change in Peter's condition and stepped back in surprise.

"What in the name of the..." Juri muttered in shock while Jade's reaction was much more controlled.

"Fine by this evening hmm?" Jade said as she tired to figure out what in the name of the Elder Gods just happened.

She could sense no use of magic and Peter never came off as a practitioner of the mystical arts like Shang Tsung. The fact his bed warmer seemed just as surprised as she was hinted that this wasn't a natural phenomenon.

_'Though I'm not sure this speed of healing is natural in any shape or form'_ Jade thought with her eyes narrowing slightly while Peter slid his mask back on.

"Ah, I feel much better now" Peter said before he noticed the two women's reactions to his 'sudden' recovery "What?"

"How could you heal so quick?!" Juri said as she gestured to Peter "And how did your armor get back on? Let alone repaired?"

"It's a secret" Peter chuckled.

"Is this secret perhaps part of the reason you've survived this long?" Jade inquired.

"Yes and no" Peter nodded before he turned and saw the two Amazons seemed just as shocked by Peter's apparent instantaneous recovery as Juri and Jade were.

He gave them a simple nod before gesturing Juri to follow him out of the chambers "Come along Juri"

"Where are we going my lord?" Juri asked as she followed Peter but kept a bit more space between him and her than usual.

"To annoy a certain princess before the next round of matches begin" Peter said with far more cheer than a man who was seconds ago, a burnt wreck, should have.

Jade silently watched the duo depart from the chambers and prepared to leave herself before she glanced back at Peter's bed and noticed something odd about it.

The sheets... they were damp, and it wasn't just from his blood. The centuries old woman leaned forward slightly with narrowed eyes as she tried to figure out why the sheets were damp before she caught a very faint but familiar scent. One she's came across plenty of times in her past exploits with the likes of Kitana, Skarlet, and even some of Shao Kahn's concubines when she first came of age.

It was the scent of another woman. 

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Juri vs Sub-Zero and Cyrax...


	9. Chapter 9

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Lilthug**: I've been hearing the voice of Yuri Lowenthal when I've been doing this story.

**Jason Chandler**: I've thought of a Smallville crossover from time to time.

**Dopeenight**: Yes, eventually.

**Animortal28**: No, Raven won't be in this.

**jrmcvay442**: No one gives a flying fuck. You are literally the only one that does.

**Hbarrera98**: Some of them might. Depends on how many people want to see Peter go up against the likes of Leatherface, Jason and Freddy.

**Jurassik-master**: Not all of them are dark and sad.

**ThunderGodRaiden**: Yes I've played it and I'm excited so far from what I've seen for Aftermath.

**pokeriks18**: She's appearance wise based off some of the times she's appeared as 'human' in the main Marvel universe. Though if you want a better idea, just imagine Lady Death from Avatar Press but with black hair instead of white.

**Harbinger of Kaos:** Sheeva will do one of her fatalities, but it wont be on Scorpion.

**Mr No Bo Dy**: I wouldn't be against having the likes of Robocop in here.

**Guest**: Mileena wont end up with Peter and neither will Jacqui for a variety of reasons. Cassie on the other hand, will.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC, Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

When Peter had finally discovered where Kitana was and what she was preoccupied with, he had second thoughts on disturbing her.

Part of the reason was that despite his appearance, his body was still sore from Artemis's attack and in the midst of healing, made even more difficult given Death's demands from him during their coupling. The rest of the reason was that Peter had found Kitana bathing in a small isolated natural hot spring along the northern shores of the island, carved into the cliffside and giving the two an unparalleled view of the island and the ocean beyond.

Never before had Peter been so happy that his eyes were covered by his suit's lenses, the look of rage on Kitana when she turned to him, her body bare from the chest up, would've been even greater should she see where his eyes lingered the most...

_'Yep... she's definitely royalty'_ Peter thought as he took in the perfect shape of her body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Kitana yelled in outrage as her hands flew up to cover her perfectly sized and shaped chest.

Under normal circumstances, Kitana wasn't particularly bothered by who exactly saw so much of her body exposed, half of her outfits in fact exploited the looks she possessed. But to have the most irritating, childish, pig-headed person she's ever encountered to see her body in such a state had ignited a rage within her she never knew she possessed.

"I... honestly I kind of forgot at this point" Peter said with a cough as he rubbed the back of his head "I think I was gonna ask why you never checked up on little old me while my body looked like it was about to be served up at a Tarkatan feast before I got distracted by your royal... assets... see how i placed so much emphasis on the word 'ass' in assets? I was heavily referencing your as-"

Kitana let out a frustrated yell as she summoned a fan and unfurled it before sending it flying towards Peter with arcs of blue energy trailing it. Peter watched the fan sail towards him and quickly ducked under the deadly weapon before it could take half his face off. A 'thud' could be heard from behind him as the fan's blades embedded themselves in a wooden column somewhere behind him. Peter slowly rose back to his feet while Kitana made her way out of the warm waters of the spring, reaching for a towel that hung on a small stool at the water's edge. Seeing the princess was angry enough as it was, Peter adverted his gaze as Kitana climbed out of the pool and quickly grabbed her towel and covered her body with it.

For some reason Peter expected the towel to be one of those short tones that only covered her torso and part of the way down her thighs. Instead, the towel reached all the way to her ankles and seemed like it was made for something like a Shokan.

_'I think I've been watching too many of Cage's films... still not getting rid of them'_ Peter thought before he noticed the dark glare on Kitana's face as she stared at him while fixing her hair into a bun "Uh. yes?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand!?" Kitana said with rage flowing through her voice.

"Pretty sure we had this conversation not too long ago..." Peter muttered before he cleared his throat and loudly spoke as he gestured towards Kitana's state of dress "But to answer your question, maybe it's because your in a towel and it's a bit unpractical to fight someone in something like th-"

Kitana cut off Peter's sentence with a yell as she sent a vortex of energy with several bladed fans swirling within.

"Annnd that's my que to leave" Peter said as he leaped back with several flips before landing in a crouch and catching a bladed fan condensed down into a knife aimed at his face.

Peter gave the former Edenian princess an unseen wink before he snapped the blade in half and tossed it aside and quickly ran back down the tunnel he used to reach this private oasis. A series of vulgar curses were shouted by Peter's departing form with such vile hate that it'd make a Tarkatan tear up.

"That woman has horrifying anger management issues" Peter remarked quietly to himself as he made his way down the darkened hall, Kitana's threats of horrific mutilation and insults to his bloodline slowly died down.

The ancient Edenian raced past a few of Shang Tsung's guards but none of them moved to either stop or question Peter's actions. Peter wondered if it was some sort of exceptional discipline being behind that or they just simply didn't want to get involved. Whatever the reasons, the lack of interest from the guards allowed Peter to place even more distance between himself and Kitana before he rounded a corner and ran right into Juri. The force of the collision sent both beings spiraling to the ground though Juri used the momentum and her legs to flip Peter over so that she was straddling him with a sultry grin on her face.

"My, my, my master... so assertive" she whispered as she grinded her hips against Peter's with a moan.

"Sorry, didn't see you there... in the middle of the hall..." Peter coughed as he placed his hands on Juri's hips and lifted the horny demon off and quickly climbed back to his feet "Was busy trying to get away from the Princess"

At the mentioning of Kitana, Juri's arousal and good mood died almost instantly. She huffed as she folded her arms across her chest and scowled at Peter "What's so special about Shao Kahn's slut"

"Daughter" Peter corrected before he paused "Step-daughter? Adoptive daughter? I'm a little confused on the relation, but it's one of those"

"Slut seems more appropriate" Juri scoffed.

"Still sore about your two's fight?" Peter chuckled "You've never let a loss bother you this much"

"I'm over that" Juri said with a growl "but I don't like how much interest you seem to be showing in her"

Peter quirked a brow at this "And what do you mean by that Juri?"

"Your like a damned boy trying to get the attention of his lover" Juri said with a look of mild disgust "It's shameful. Especially since you have me"

"Ah, so your jealous and worried that I might replace you with her?" Peter said with sudden understanding in regards to Juri's dislike for the other woman.

"If you do, I'll kill both of you" Juri hissed a she stepped right up to Pete and stared up at his lens covered eyes "I'll rip you both apart and beat one another to death with your severed limbs"

"Well rest assure Juri..." Peter said as he placed a comforting hand on Juri's bare shoulder "I have no intention of replacing you with her, or with anyone. Personally, I just like seeing how riled up I can get her"

Juri frowned at this before her gaze flickered to something over Peter's shoulder and glared. Peter followed Juri's gaze and Shang Tsung and a group of over ten guards escorting some sort of coffin down another hall a few dozen meters away.

"What do you think that is?" Juri asked with a nod towards the sorcerer and his men as they passed out of sight.

"No idea..." Peter said with a frown as he sensed a particular sort of magic emanating from the coffin, far away as it was "But I have a feeling we'll be seeing it soon enough"

"And you shall"

Both Peter and Juri turned to see Shang Tsung standing not too far from the duo with bemused smirk on his face. Juri growled as she slowly placed herself between Peter and the elderly looking man before Peter gently moved her aside and gestured back towards the hall the two saw the man disappear down only moments ago.

"What's with the coffin Shang?" Peter asked with narrowed lenses "Preparing for the inevitable?"

"If by that you mean Outworld's victory over Earthrealm, than yes, I suppose I am" Shang Tsung stated as he slowly circled the two with narrowed, calculating eyes "You proved to be quite remarkable in your matches last night. Even I thought you lost after Artemis unleashed the power of Ra upon you"

"I'm a stubborn one" Peter replied as he followed Shang Tsung "Takes a lot more than the power of a sun god's bow to kill me"

"I shall keep that in mind" Shang Tsung said as he came to a stop "The next series of matches are about to begin soon. Make your way to the courtyard"

"I'll get right on tha-" Peter began before Shang Tsung vanished in a column of green energy, leaving Peter and Juri standing their alone "Rude. Didn't even let me get the last word in"

"He never said what was in that coffin" Juri pointed out as she glanced back towards the direction she last saw it in.

"I noticed" Peter said with a sigh before he shrugged "Oh well. come on Juri, let's go see whose facing who next"

"Do you think one of the upcoming matches shall be mine?" Juri inquired.

"Maybe" Peter answered as they silently made their way to the courtyard.

Peter hoped he didn't have to face anymore Amazons for the duration of this tournament, he doubted Mistress Death would be so generous to keep him alive a second time in as many days.

_'Even she has her limits_' Peter thought as he and Juri made their way to the somewhat repaired courtyard to resume the tournament.

The former assassin to Onaga was a bit surprised to see just how little damage from Artemis's bow had caused to the area itself. With the amount of power he felt behind that explosion, it should've torn apart the entire courtyard and half of Shang Tsung's castle, and he could verify it could.

_'Must be some strong wards around this place'_ Peter thought as he and Juri approached Shang Tsung's throne, the man himself already occupying it.

Not too far away in a more shaded area of the courtyard, Peter could make out Quan Chi's form and that of his spectre, Scorpion. Raiden along with his champions had yet to arrive.

"I want to fight today" Juri said with a bored look on her face as she pressed herself against Peter and looked up at him with a pout "Pleeeease? I want to hurt people"

"It's not up to me" Peter responded dryly as he glanced at Shang Tsung "It's the breathing corpse there's choice"

"She will fight today" Shang Tsung said with a hint of annoyance in his voice "To her heart's content"

Juri grinned at this and celebrated this news by leaning up on her tip toes and pull Peter's mask up enough to expose his neck. Without any sense of shame, Juri began to lick and suck at the exposed flesh with a moan, causing Peter to almost shudder as Juri's tongue and lips began to stir certain urges in him.

"S-S-So whose the first match for the day?" Peter asked as the audience arrived and began to take their seats while the last of the Kombatants also filed in.

Shang Tsung spared a quick smirk aimed towards Peter as he stepped forward and projected his voice around the courtyard so that all would be able to hear.

"Kombatants, the next match shall be between the Demon consort of the Blood Spider, Juri, and Cyrax and Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei!" the ancient sorcerer proclaimed.

Peter's brow furrowed at this while Juri stopped in her actions and looked excited at being the first match of the day. She glanced at the two men she was to face and licked her lips as she took in their forms while pulling Peter's mask back down. The dark skinned one didn't particularly interest her so much as his blue cladded friend did. Even from where she stood, she could smell the power radiating off of him.

"Mmm, they look like they'll be fun to break" she said as she bent her knees slightly before launching herself out into the center of the courtyard and landed in a crouch.

Everyone present watched as Sub-Zero and his fellow assassin slowly and silently made their way opposite of Juri while the Demon slowly, and rather sensually, rose form her crouch and eyed the two men with a dark grin.

"Ready to end up like your friend from last night?" Juri cooed as she placed a hand on her hip and cocked it out a little.

"Man..." Johnny Cage said as he eyed the Demon up and down along with a few other male Kombatants "Who's that?"

"A demon from the NetherRealm" Raiden answered from beside the famed actor "Do not let her appearance fool you. She will not hesitate to rip you apart"

"She can do whatever she wants to me" Johnny said with a chuckle as he watched the two Lin Kuei assassins' slowly begin to circle Juri.

Juri found their actions rather amusing as she had her gaze flicker back and forth between the two almost lazily "You two gonna keep looking at me or do something? I'm starting to get bored here"

"Your master will pay for what he did to Sektor" the one known as Cyrax said with narrowed eyes as he fiddled with his arm bands, outfitted with specialized tech built into them.

"Oh, is that right?" Juri asked with a grin "I'd like to see you all try. Really, it's been a while since he and I had that kind of fun. Why, it's enough to get a girl like me all hot and bothered"

Sub-Zero remained silent, the only sounds coming from him being muffled breathing with wisps of cold air escaping through his face mask. His fingers twitched and Juri was just barely able to make out small shards of ice growing along his hands and fingers.

_'Oooh, he should be fun'_ Juri thought with a giggle as Cyrax made the first move.

In a blur, Cyrax drew several small explosive orbs from his person and threw them towards the dark haired woman with a level of accuracy that could almost be seen as superhuman. Juri yawned as she struck one of her legs out and kicked away one of the bombs while she knocked the other two away with a simple flick of her wrist. Sub-Zero quickly sprinted towards her in a blur, forming several ice shards that were almost transparent between his knuckles before he threw them towards Juri. The demon's eyes narrowed as she could just barely make out the flying ice's forms. She quickly dodged these with a quick twirl and brought her arms up in time to block a powerful kick from Cyrax.

"Wow, that was almost pathetic enough for me to insult" Juri teased with a laugh as she grabbed Cyrax's ankle and quickly spun him around and sent him flying.

Juri's cackle was cut short by a blast of ice that struck Juri in the torso and sent her skidding back. The she-demon growled as she felt her skin starting to freeze and crack as she kicked off the ground and out of the beam of ice's path and landed a few meters from Sub-Zero. She took took a step towards the man before she suddenly found herself being restrain by what could only be described as a net of some sort of green energy.

"What the hell?!" Juri said with surprise as she found herself unable to move before several small explosive orbs were tossed towards her by Cyrax.

Peter frowned as he and the others watched the bombs impact and explode against Juri's form. Thankfully, Juri's nature as a demon meant she was more durable than a Earthrealmer and thus escaped the blast relatively unscathed.

_'Stop focusing on only one of them Juri'_ Peter thought as he watched Juri lunge towards Cyrax with a yell before a wall of ice formed between the two, cutting the woman off before she was forced back by several ice shards thrown at her by Sub-Zero followed up by several more explosives' thrown by Cyrax.

It was obvious to Peter that the two men had worked and trained enough with one another to be able to work almost seamlessly together in a pitched battle. Zub-Zero's powers of ice would keep Juri at bay and unbalanced while Cyrax would try to pin her down with his energy net and explosives. The two men somehow seemed to know that Juri's strength lied in close quarters and were thus staying out of her reach where she was at a great and obvious disadvantage.

It Peter didn't know any better, he'd say that Shang Tsung purposely set Juri up against these two.

As Peter continued to watch Juri face off against Cyrax and Sub-Zero, said demon in question was quickly losing her patience with the two men.

_'Keeping out of my reach so I can't have fun with them... how's a girl supposed to enjoy herself with them doing that?'_ Juri thought with a frown as she was forced to shatter a encroaching stream of ice with her foot before she was forced to leap back and avoid being caught in another energy net by Cyrax.

Juri landed in a roll as an odd black and white energy began to gather around her legs.

_'Guess I'm just gonna have to go to them if I want to have my fun... oh well'_ Juri thought as she brought one of her legs up and kicked it out, sending a arc of light and darkness energy towards Sub-Zero, forcing him to erect a wall of ice while she built up a substantial amount of energy in her other leg and used it to propel herself through the air and towards Cyrax.

The Lin Kuei explosives expert's eyes widened as he saw Juri flying towards him and quickly sent a energy net towards her in attempt to either slow her down or stop her completely.

"Too easy!" Juri laughed as she brought her legs up to her chest, each one glowing with light and dark energy and shot them down towards the ground.

The result was a explosion of light and darkness that sent Juri just over the next of energy and allow her to land right in front of Cyrax. Juri grinned as she grabbed Cyrax by the front of his shirt and brought him into a painful headbutt that caused him to stumble back before Juri sent several kicks towards the man's torso followed by a heeled kick to his head. The force of the kick sent Cyrax spiraling backwards before he used his momentum to turn around and send a punch right towards Juri's face.

The demon grinned as she grabbed the man by the wrist and prepared to snap it clean in two before a blast of green energy erupted from the man's arm band and hit her in the face.

"GAAHHHH!" Juri shouted in surprise as her head was encased in a net of green energy.

Cyrax dropped several bombs at Juri's feet and quickly leaped back before they ignited in a powerful, fire explosion.

Once again, Peter was thankful that his mask covered his entire face, and thus hiding his look of concern was he stared at the black cloud of smoke and dust Cyrax's bombs made. He could hear Juri muttering a series of curses within but he had no idea how bad the damage was to her.

_'Don't get angry Juri, keep it together'_ Peter thought as the dust and smoke cleared to show Juri sporting a few burns on her person and a less than amused look on her face.

"That hurt" she growled towards Cyrax and took several steps towards the man before Sub-Zero suddenly slid past her on a ramp of ice he was forming in front of him in one hand while the other began to shoot a constant stream of ice at her as he had the ice ramp he was 'surfing' form around her.

Juri gritted her teeth as she fell into a crouch with her arms covering most of her face but allowing a small space to remained for her to see through. Her eyes tracked Sub-Zero's movements as he slid around her, coating her body in ice. Taking several deep breaths, Juri focused her demonic power internally so that it'd melt the ice and keep it from freezing her solid entirely. Once she felt that she was safe, Juri sat there and bided her time while Sub-Zero continued to try and bury her in ice.

Peter continued to watch the match unfold with growing concern as most of Juri's body was now covered in a thick layer of ice before a woman's voice caught his attention.

"Is it wise for her to do this?"

Peter turned to see Jade standing only a mere foot away, far to close than he was comfortable with, her gaze on the match before them. Peter mentally chastised himself for being so distracted, and carefully searched for Kitana's presence, before he answered the green cladded beauty.

"She's studying Sub-Zero's movements. Waiting for the right moment to strike..." Peter answered as he watched Juri suddenly kick out with a light and darkness energy infused kick that connected with Sub-Zero's torso and sent the cryomancer flying through the air.

"Hmm, like a spider almost" Jade remarked as her eyes lingered on the spider tattoo that was etched on Juri's half ice covered back. She winced as some of it, including her partially frozen skin, cracked and exposed partially frozen blood and muscle underneath.

"You can see why I like her so much" Peter said as he watched Juri's almost sluggish movements.

Thanks to Sub-Zero's ice covering what he estimated to be over a third of her body, her movements were incredibly hindered. Peter hoped she ended the fight soon, enough of Cyrax's grenades and more of Sub-Zero's ice may be enough to fell the proud demon. Juri seemed to be thinking similar thoughts, or perhaps she had grown too furious with Sub-Zero's damage to her body, and lunged at the still recovering cryomancer with a yell.

Juri's yell seemed to somewhat clear whatever daze the Lin Kuei assassin was in and was thus able to leap back and form twin swords of ice and bring them into a 'X' shape formation to block a ax kick from Juri. The force of the blow caused the frozen water to crack and force the man back as Juri pressed her advantage with a series of powerful kicks and jabs towards the blue cladded assassin's body. Cyrax, seeing that Sub Zero was too close to Juri for him to risk hitting her with either an energy net or one of his explosives, quickly drew a pair of knives and rushed to aid his fellow Lin Kuei.

Juri noticed the yellow clad assassin rushing towards her and Sub-Zero and grinned darkly as she jabbed the cryomancer in the face, nearly dislodging his mask and causing him to stumble back. Seeing the man was unbalanced, Juri grabbed him by one of his arms and lifted him into the air and swung him towards his fellow Lin Kuei. Cyrax slid under the flying form of his fellow Lin Kuei before springing back up and sent a slash towards Juri's face. The dark haired woman easily side-stepped the attack and the follow up before she sent a kick straight towards Cyrax's head. The Lin Kuei brought up both of his arms in attempt to block it only for Juri's foot to break through and strike him squarely in the nose, breaking it with ease.

Cyrax stumbled back with blood gushing from his nose before he let out a huff and resumed his attempts to cut Juri.

As Juri continued to dodge the Lin Kuei's attempts to embed one of his knives into Juri's body, Raiden listened to the quiet commentary from Liu Kang and Diana, standing only a few feet behind him.

"She's good" Diana commented as she watched Juri's movements with narrowed eyes "She rarely sits still when she's on either the offense or defense, allowing her to better cushion any blows she receives by letting her attack's strikes to push her back rather than try to endure them"

Liu Kang nodded in agreement, his gaze flickering to where Sub-Zero was still struggling to get back up and rejoin the fight "She was able to brave his ice and come out relatively unscathed. She sows remarkable endurance, even for a demon"

"Indeed..." Diana said before she glanced towards Raiden "Lord Raiden, given that a demon is serving with Outworld, does that confirm your suspicions about it and the Netherrealm's cooperation these past few tournaments?"

"Juri is not loyal to Quan Chi" Raiden revealed as he watched the match "Her loyalty, for the moment, is with the Blood Spider"

"How do you think he obtained such loyalty from a demon of all things?" Diana asked.

"I can think of several..." Liu Kang as he remembered how Juri hung on to the masked assassin's form when they first arrived.

Diana frowned in confusion before a look of understanding crossed her face before it was quickly covered by one of distaste as her gaze flickered towards Peter "Well... I suppose it's to be expected that a demon of the Netherrealm and one of Onaga's favored killers would find solace in one another"

Liu Kang nodded in agreement as the three continued to watch Juri's match against the Lin Kuei, slowly beating back the one called Cyrax until it looked like he was on his last legs.

It was than that Sub-Zero rejoined the fray with a level of brutality that had been absent until now.

Juri barely had time to step back as a ax made of ice flew past her face and slammed into the wall hard enough to shatter. The she-demon turned towards Sub-Zero with a growl and prepared to lung at him before the man's next attack stopped froze her to the ground, literally.

"AH!" Juri yelped in surprise as her feet were suddenly encased in ice, leaving her stuck half turned towards the blue cladded assassin while Cyrax quickly backed away.

Juri glared down at her restrained feet with a scowl and was about to shatter the ice holding her in place before Sub-Zero's hand suddenly sized her by the hair and forced her to look up into his masked covered face. The demon only had a second to blink at the man before he held up a hand holding a dagger of ice before it was stabbed right into Juri's eye.

Peter's blood went cold at the sound of Juri's pained scream as Sub-Zero twisted the icy knife deep into the demonic beauty's eye socket, destroying the eyeball and tearing the flesh inside until blood began to pour from the quickly freezing wound. With a grunt, Sub-Zero stepped back and sent a bone shattering kick to Juri's ribs, sending the woman flying across the courtyard. Juri let out a series of pained growls and groans as she cupped her bloodied eye socket and glared up towards an approaching Sub-Zero.

"Now... finish her!" Shang Tsung proclaimed loudly, the smile as evident on his face as the sun was in the sky.

"Stop the match" Peter hissed towards the aged sorcerer as he noticed Cyrax and Sub-Zero begin to circle the wounded, but very much alive woman.

"I will not" Shang Tsung said as he glared at Peter out of the corner of his eye.

"Than I will" Peter growled as he stepped towards the edge of the podium that Shang Tsung's throne sat on.

"You forget your place Blood Spider" Shang Tsung said as he stood from his throne and stepped right up towards Peter with a hiss "Either your demon whore fights and kills those two, or they kill her for her weakness"

"You knew she wouldn't do well against them in the first place" Peter responded as he jabbed a finger into Shang's chest, causing the elderly looking man to stumble back a few steps "I'm not gonna stand here and let you kill her in front of me"

"If you interfere, she will be disqualified and it'll be a point to Earthrealm" Shang Tsung hissed in anger "And I will make sure the Emperor knows this. Giving him ample reason to terminate the agreement you two have forged"

Peter stared at the ancient sorcerer for a moment before he growled at the man "Well... something tells me he wont end up honoring it in the end anyway. Might as well have someone in my corner for when that happens"

Without another word, Peter turned and leaped into the courtyard and sent a surprised Sub-Zero flying with a powerful punch to the face that very nearly snapped the man's neck clean in two. Cyrax paused in his attempt to throw a grenade towards the still stunned Juri and stared at Peter in shock before he turned and threw the bomb towards him. Peter responded by stepping aside and shooting a web line at the bomb and yanked it back and flung it towards it's owner. Cyrax's eyes widened as the bomb slammed into him before erupting in a shower of fire of and gore.

The entire courtyard went silent as Peter stared at what was left of the now dead man before he turned towards Juri and crouched down and gently cupped her face and brought it up for him to look at.

"Shh, let me see what they did..." Peter said as Shang Tsung loudly announced in an enraged tone that Juri and by proxy Outworld, had lost this match thanks to Peter's interference.

"I'm fine..." Juri whispered weakly as her head bobbed side to side while ice continued to flake from her eye socket "I've had worse"

Peter winced at the bloodied mess it was and knew that any chances of saving the eyeball were gone. In fact, Peter doubted even consuming someone will help it regrow, the one downside to a Demon of Juri's nature in regards to her healing, their still needed to be something left to heal. With her eye a mix between frozen chunks and semi melted ice, the Edenian doubted there was enough left to heal.

"This looks much worse than what I've ever seen you with in the past" Peter remarked as he brushed away some of the blood on Juri's face "We're gonna have to find you a new eye"

"Let me take on of those damned humans eyes as a replacement" Juri growled as she glared at a recovered Sub-Zero kneeling before the remains of his partner.

Peter followed her gaze and stared at the lone surviving Lin Kuei assassin with a contemplative look on his face before shaking his head "No, we'll have enough issues with them soon enough with the two members that I just killed or crippled. Let's not give them even more reason to come after us"

"Than lets go after them" Juri stated as she shakily climbed back to her feet while one of her hands covered her bloodied eye socket.

"Let's not" Peter said with a pointed look on his face "Come on, let's find a healer for you"

Juri grumbled as she let Peter escort her out of the courtyard, both ignoring the rage that was on Shang Tsung's face as he glared at their departing forms before he announced the next Kombatant was Scorpion of the Netherrealm.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Raiden confronts Peter...


	10. Chapter 10

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Starlord Master**: I guess.

**darthwolf**: Something like that, we'll get a vague idea of what the future entails for Peter.

**Zayden StormVoid**: When did I ever say that Peter was out? Juri is, and her match went to Earthrealm, but Peter's still in. Cyrax is pretty much dead man, he got a bomb thrown back into him and exploded in a shower of fire and gore.

**Jason Chandler**: depends on the version of Ghost Rider, and how much of the spirit itself is in control, though for all but Johnny, I say Scorpion wins given his martial prowess.

**ElectricDragonSemblanceHunter**: Not a big fan of the Runaways so I doubt it.

**Animortal28**: He gains an increase in power from something, but it's not Tantric energy.

**Dragon Lord 97**: Can't she be a bit of both?

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**: Possibly.

**Triton0501**: It's Mortal Kombat, who says that Cyrax will stay dead?

**SmacksKiller**: who says that Shang Tsung wont find a way to spin it so that it is Peter's fault regardless? The man is one crafty little snake.

**sketchfan**: Was their any doubt? The DLC may also have shown that Shang Tsung will always be the OG villain of Mortal Kombat.

**WraithWolf13**: I'm not familiar with Black Clover, so I doubt it any time soon.

**Guest**: Peter's power will grow after the Tournament ends and he'll eventually be able to go toe to toe with beings as powerful as Raiden, Shao Kahn, Fujin, and even Elder Gods. She Hulk wont be in this, but Diana and Sheeva will and perhaps Artemis. D'Vorah's interactions with Peter wont be based in fear.

**Guest**: No Kronika isn't afraid of Death, but she may be annoyed with her sticking her nose into her timelines from time to time. The Titans don't strike me as buddy, buddy with one another but they won't openly challenge the other.

**Hbarrera98**: We may Cyborg Cyrax later.

**Guest**: Movie Scorpion and Game Scorpion have vastly different power levels. And Hanzo wasn't much a puppet as a enforcer in either incarnation, he joined Quan Chi willingly and his abilities have allowed him to go toe to toe with some of the most powerful beings in the Mortal Kombat universe, some of which when he was still a Wraith, even Quan Chi himself. And Peter's an assassin, his profession more or less dictates he use strategy over brute force if he wants to win or get away alive.

**gontheone**: Possibly.

**Guest**: Or I should when I feel like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, Mortal Kombat, DC or Street Fighter characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Shang Tsung remained silent as the grave as he kneeled before the mystical projection of his lord, Shao Kahn.

After the today's matches, many of which ended in the Netherrealm's favor, Shang Tsung had retreated to his study to inform the Emperor of Peter's interference in one of the matches, costing Outworld a victory. The current Kahn was silent as the sorcerer explained what had happened, how Peter's glorified bed warmer had been facing two Earthrealm assassins' and was on the verge of winning before the Blood Spider stepped in and killed one of them when they managed to score a grievous injury to heer. When Shang Tsung finished his story, he laid kneeling, his gaze on the ground, staring at Shao's Kahn's 'feet'. The room was so quiet that Shang Tsung could hear the guards outside his study's door.

Finally, Shao Kahn spoke, the sudden sound of his voice almost causing the elderly sorcerer to jump.

"Where is he now?" Shao Kahn demanded, his tone unreadable, even to Shang Tsung.

"He is in the healing chambers, helping nurse his pathetic whore" Shang Tsung said as he dared to look up towards the Emperor "Shall I have my guards bring him to you?"

"No, 'YOU' will bring him to me" Shao Kahn said as he took a step forward, his presence, even if just a simple projections spell, seemed to utterly dwarf Shang Tsung's, causing the skilled mage to stand and back away "I will have words with him. He will answer for his actions!"

"Yes my lord" Shang Tsung said with a small bow "I shall leave at once to retrieve him"

"See that you do" Shao Kahn said as he turned away with a wave of his hand "And tell my daughter I wish to speak with her as well... now"

Shang Tsung prepared to to respond to his lord's command before he heard a faint footstep behind him before the Princess's voice filled the room.

"I am here father"

Shang's head snapped towards the location of the former Edenian Princess with wide eyes, his wards and own senses should've been able to detect her long ago. For her to be have been in this room the whole time...

"Daughter" Shao Kahn glanced over his shoulder with narrowed eyes under his helm before they flickered towards Shang Tsung and narrowed even further to slits as he growled "Retrieve the Spider sorcerer!"

"At once my lord" Shang Tsung said as he backed away with a bow, shooting a venomous glare towards Kitana as he passed her and silently departed the study.

Once Kitana and Shao Kahn believed the sorcerer was far enough away, the latter spoke in a gruff and annoyed tone.

"Is what Shang Tsung told me true daughter?" Shao Kahn demanded with impatience and anger "That the Blood Spider purposely jeopardized the match and cost us victory?"

"I wasn't present at the time of Juri's match father, but from what I heard from Jade, and just now from Shang Tsung, they almost line up with what happened" Kitana revealed as she glanced back at the door Shang Tsung left through with a frown "I'm partial to Jade's telling of events. She has never lied to me and she has no reason to now"

"What did she say that contradicts what that sorcerer told me?" Shao Kahn demanded with a grunt.

"The Blood Spider's whore wasn't fairing well against the assassins she was slotted to fight to begin with" Kitana said as she returned her gaze to her lord and father "She was on the verge of certain death when the Spider intervened and saved her"

Shao Kahn hummed at this, his massive arms folding across his chest as his gaze flickered in the direction Shang Tsung departed in "Why would he do such a thing?"

"It's possible he was simply removing the one ally that the Blood Spider has here" Kitana theorized.

Kitana knew that the moment the tournament was over, and Earthrealm had been absorbed into Outworld, the Blood Spider's usefulness will be at an end. And after the sheer level of disrespect that he's shown not only to her, but to the Emperor himself, Kitana knew his death would be slow, and she hoped to be the one that would be allowed to inflict it. The very image of Peter lying strapped to a table, his body scarred and bloodied, whimpering in agony and begging to her for death greatly appealed to her. In fact, it was enough to help her satisfy herself the past few nights when she laid in her chambers.

"Shang Tsung moved too early" Shao Kahn said with a growl of anger "The damned Earthrealmer should've waited until Outworld had secured more victories before attempting such a thing"

"I'm slated to fight tomorrow father, I shall not fail you as he has" Kitana said with a deep bow.

"See that you don't" Shao Kahn warned before his attention was drawn to something out of Kitana's view.

The Kahn frowned at what he was told or shown and muttered something to low for Kitana to hear before he spoke in a louder voice "I leave you to speak with Shang Tsung. Watch the Spider closely daughter. He may see the sorcerer's attempts to kill his whore as a sign of our alliance ending earlier than expected and may seek to jeopardize our victory over Earthrealm"

"He won't be able to breath without my knowing father" Kitana vowed.

"Excellent" Shao Kahn said with a pleased nod as he waved a hand and his image began to dissipate from Kitana's view.

"Father, what of Shang Tsung?" Kitana said as her father's image began to fade "What shall be done about his attempts to lie to you?"

A thoughtful look seem to appear on Shao Kahn's face as he considered an appropriate punishment before he turned to leave as the last of his image had faded.

"I leave that to you daughter..."

And with that, Shao Kahn's image vanished, leaving Kitana alone within Shang Tsung's office.

"You walk a dangerous path Kitana..."

Well... almost alone.

"Jade" Kitana said as she turned to where the green cladded woman stood along the far wall of Shang Tsung's study, next to a massive map that showed in great detail the various cities, towns and nations of Earthrealm.

"Princess" Jade said with a small bow.

"Why are you here Jade?" Kitana asked with a hint of a frown on her half covered face. It was unusual for Jade to listen in on her private conversations with her father, even more so that she'd conceal her presence from Kitana until after they were done.

"I noticed Shang Tsung slitter from his study a few moments ago as if the Elder Gods themselves were after him and was curious" Jade said as she pushed herself from the wall and slowly approached Kitana "Though I suppose your father's wrath is a close second"

"He acted foolishly and prematurely" Kitana said with a scowl of annoyance "He risks Outworld's final victory over this accursed realm with his little act"

"Or perhaps not" Jade said with a pointed look aimed towards the study's doorway "We both know he's far too crafty to make such a blunder. Perhaps he's trying to sow mistrust between the two?"

"Or perhaps his addled mind is finally starting to show through" Kitana said with a snort "All those souls he's absorbed over the centuries. Perhaps he's absorbed more of their incompetence and idiocy than their wisdom and strength as of late"

"Be we ever so lucky princess" Jade said.

"However, if Shang Tsung is attempting to betray my father, he shall discover it'll be difficult with his head severed from his body" Kitana said in a dark tone "For all of his tricks, he's still mortal"

"A mortal with a thousand years of experience" Jade pointed out.

"I have ten thousand" Kitana said with a dismissive wave of her hand "while he's spent years living in such a lavish and extravagant lifestyle, I've been honing my skills through hundreds of years of war. He will find me far more difficult to match than some monk fed lies by a antiquated deity"

"Pride comes before the fall Kitana" Jade warned with worry in her voice "Do not let it be your downfall as it has others"

"It won't" Kitana said as she approached Jade and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze "Not with you by my side"

"To keep you ever so humble? What a glorious and honorable fate" Jade deadpanned, causing Kitana to giggle as she quickly pulled down her mask and planted a small kiss on the bronze skinned woman's cheek.

Jade hummed in approval and before Kitana could pull back, she lowered her own mask and rested her lips against the princess's own.

...

Until today, Peter's never really interacted with an Earthrealmer before, well outside of kombat that was.

"And this beauty, I'm telling you, a masterpiece!"

If Earthrealmer's were as talkative as this fellow was, Peter seriously questioned Saho Kahn's desire to add them to his growing empire. Not even ten minutes after Peter and Juri had arrived in the healing chamber, and met with a series of glares and muttered curses from a now awaken Artemis, another Earthrealmer by the name of Kano had appeared with an 'interesting business proposition'.

"If he keeps talking, I'm going to rip his jaw off and strangle him with it" Juri hissed as she sat in a bed while one of Shang Tsung's people gently cleaned her still gore filled eye socket.

"You an me both" Peter said with a dry grin that fell as he felt Kano place a hand on his shoulder.

"All I need is a bit of muscle, yeah? Someone to keep those damned Interpol agents away while me and my esteemed associates deal our wares" Kano said with a grin "And in return, a one of a kind W.M.D. for your friend here"

"Juri doesn't need a... whatever the hell a W.M.D. is" Peter said as he glanced at Kano with narrowed lenses "Now let go of my shoulder before I rip your hand off"

"Right, sorry" Kano said with a sheepish smile as he took a few steps back "But think about it. Once Earthrealm is brought into Outworld, your gonna need someone that knows all the sweet little juicy bits of it. I know them, all of them"

"Than you should be saving that for Shao Kahn" Peter said with an eye roll "He's the one that you all will be answering to eventually"

"Perhaps, but I'm what you would call an unorthodox merchant and I like to have a wide range of consumers to parlay with" Kano said with what Peter assumed was supposed to be some sort of charming grin "And I understand that not all of my products and services are for everyone, so I need to find those that they would be for. You strike me as one of those sort"

"I'm sure" Peter said with a sigh before he waved away the man "I'll consider it. Now leave I decide to feed you to Juri here"

"I'll star with your legs, so that way you can't run from me" Juri growled darkly as her mouth began to split and widen slightly, causing Kano to pale before he gave them both an uneasy grin and quickly made his way towards the exit.

Once the Black Dragon leader was gone, Peter let out a breath and reached up to remove his mask "I swear that man smelled like a pub... and not a good one"

"I've smelled worse" Juri said as her mouth returned to it's more 'normal' appearance before she hissed as the 'healer' that was provided for her dragged the cloth against a rather sensitive tear in her eye socket.

She reached up and grabbed the man's wrist and nearly snapped it in anger as she glared into the startled man's eyes. Peter watched as the man struggled an failed to free himself from Juri's grip before she loosened her grip enough to let the man stumble back before her foot shot out and caught the man in the throat. A sickening 'crack' echoed through the chamber before the man collapsed with a choked gasp, his hands flying to his crushed throat.

"That was uncalled for" Peter said with a frown as he stepped over the dying guard and formed a sort of rag of webbing in his hands and used tit to resume cleaning Juri's wound.

"He hurt me" Juri growled as Peter cupped her chin and angled it up so that he'd have a better view of her bloodied face "He's lucky I didn't do worse"

Peter hummed as he gently wiped away the blood with his webbed cloth before covering the socket in a thick coat of webbing to help better stop the bleeding. Juri hissed at the stinging sensation she felt as her lover's web fluid worked it's way into the torn flesh within her eye socket while Peter stepped back and examined his work. They'll have to find a replacement for Juri's lost eye less she have to walk around with an eye patch for the rest of her near immortal life.

"When I get my hands on the damned ice wieldier, I'll make him wish he was never born" Juri growled as she grabbed a small mirror that was on the table beside her and examined the makeshift eye patch that Peter made with his webbing.

"Assuming he's still alive by the end of all this" Peter said with a sigh before he noticed the Amazons on the other end of the chamber glaring at them, or more specifically, the red headed Artemis was glaring at him.

Juri noticed the red head's look and hissed in warning as Peter turned his attention back to her.

"How long until you think you'll be able to fight again?" Peter asked with a nod towards the wound "That's bound to affect your sense of balance and perception"

"I'll adapt soon enough. Probably by tonight" Juri said with a huff before she gave Peter a curious look "Why?"

"When you feel like you've healed and adapted enough, I want you to return to Outworld" Peter explained.

"Why?" Juri asked with obvious confusion.

"Today's little stunt has shown me that Shao Kahn isn't exactly looking forward to me surviving this little Tournament of his. If I die, he wont have to worry about honoring our agreement afterwards" Peter said with a sigh of frustration before he gave Juri a pointed look "If that's the case, that means even if I do survive, he'll either double cross me or just not follow through on his end. Either way's gonna force my hand"

"Than why send me away?" Juri asked with confusion and annoyance "You'll need me"

Peter gave Juri a dry look "More like you don't want to be left out of the 'fun' I'll be having"

"There's that as well..." Juri purred as she reached out to rub a hand along Peter's chest before he reached up and grabbed her wrist gently.

"Juri..." Peter said with a pointed look, causing the woman to pout as she tore her hand free of Peter's grip and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine" the Demon said with obvious anger at being left out of the carnage that was to come "Shall I return home?"

"No, that'll be the first place Shao Kahn's people will look to once it's all said and done" Peter said with a shake of his head "I want you to head to the other place we've talked about"

Juri frowned at this "You mean 'There'?"

Peter's response was a silent nod, causing Juri to growl in annoyance as she turned her gaze from Peter and glared down at her lap "We'd be better off in the Netherrealm"

"You might be, but I won't" Peter said with a mental shiver at being in that dark realm "Everything there will try to eat and kill me"

"That's what make it so exciting!" Juri said with a coy grin as she reached out and cupped Peter's face and licked her lips "And I haver several friends I want to share with you"

"Maybe next time" Peter said with a cough as he reached up and removed Juri's hand from his face "After things die down and we can move around more easily and I don't have to worry about half of Outworld wanting my head"

"That just means for fun for us" Juri licked her lips at the prospect of slaughtering so many.

An incredible lover and having so many around him that she can kill in his defense in any way she wants? She truly did make the right choice in aligning herself with this man all those years ago.

It was than that Juri noticed Peter was walking away, causing her to frown "Where are you going?"

"I noticed Shang Tsung had a garden filled to the brim with a few interesting things. I'm gonna go grab some of them and head back to my room until I'm needed" Peter answered before he stopped and glanced back at Juri with narrowed eyes "Remember what I said about leaving by tonight"

"I will" Juri sighed in frustration.

"Good demon" Peter said with a pleased grin as he slid his mask on while passing the Amazons "Ladies, lovely to see you all again so soon-"

Peter was cut off by Artemis grabbing a dagger from one of her guards and threw it towards him at mind numbing speeds. Peter quickly ducked under the blade with a chuckle as he made his way out of the chamber and towards Shang Tsung's exotic garden.

"Silly Amazons, it's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me-" Peter started before he came to a halt as a large four armed woman passed in front of him.

It was Sheeva, one of the Shokans that had accompanied Peter and the rest of the Outworld fighters to Shang Tsung's island. After their initial arrival, Peter hadn't seen her or Goro and assumed they were in one another's rooms.

"Watch will your going little one" Sheeva said with a mildly annoyed look aimed at Petr as she made her way around him, cradling her left lower arm which he noticed was horribly burned while most of her attire, little as there was of it in the first place, was also covered in burns.

It took a lot to leave burns on a Shokan given their Draconic heritage and Peter was just about to question what it was that was able to inflict such wounds on the tall woman before Sheeva suddenly stopped and turned towards Peter with narrowed eyes. A chill crawled up the man's spine as he stared into the unreadable eyes of the multi armed female before she growled.

"You, you rutted with Parvatee" she stated, causing Peter to blink in surprise.

"Who?" he asked dumbly, that wasn't what he was expecting from the Shokan.

A glare of annoyance grew on her face "Parvatee was one of my daughters. You slept with her and several of her consorts years ago"

Peter stared at the Shokan in confusion before the memory of the four Shokan women that had spent the night at his home resurfaced.

"Oh- OHHHHH, Parvatee, yeah... her, hehehe" Peter chuckled nervously under the intense glare that was on the Shokan as she stepped up towards him and stared down at him with narrowed eyes "H-How is she?"

Honestly he couldn't remember for the life of him recount most of that night. He remembered a few lost Shokan women asking to wait out a blizzard in his home after which one of them challenged him to kombat. He remembered beating her, and shattering one of her arms, and than one of the Shokan brought out several bottles of wine to celebrate... after that things got fuzzy and the next thing he knows it's morning and he's surrounded by four very happy Shokan women.

"She died several decades ago in battle" Sheeva said with bitterness in her voice as she eyed Peter up and down before she hummed "I request your presence in my rooms tonight. Do not be late or I will rip your head off"

"Wait, what?" Peter said with a shocked look on his face as Sheeva turned and resumed her trek to the healing chamber.

Peter watched her go, still trying to understand what in the name of the Elder Gods had just happened.

"No seriously, what?!"

Peter stood there another several minutes before he reached up and rubbed the temples of his head, even if his mask somewhat hindered that.

"I swear those people are gonna be the death of me" Peter said as he turned and headed for Shang Tsung's garden before remembering he left a few things in his room that he'll need to safely extract some of the plants housed there.

_'Don't want to accidently poison myself'_ Peter thought with a grim chuckle as he made his way down the extravagant halls of Shang Tsung's island palace until he arrived at his room.

"Your rooms are much nicer than the ones my fighters have been left in"

Peter froze in the middle of his doorway and stared at a lone individual standing in the middle of his room, examining the generous space with a look that seemed almost annoyed and slightly envious at the same time.

"Lord Raiden..." Peter said with some surprise at the sight of the Earthrealm god standing in his room, the very last place he'd ever think to see such a being.

The Blood Spider really hoped that a certain Elder Goddess didn't find out about this less she take it the wrong way. Peter can survive going toe to toe with the likes of Raiden just fine, but and Elder God was a whole other level he'd rather avoid at all costs.

"Peter" the deity said as he turned with a small respectful nod towards the assassin.

The two centuries old beings eyed one another for a few moments before Peter took a cautious step into his room and looked around "What brings you to my humble domain?"

"I wish to speak with you" Raiden said as he watched Peter make his way around the room, searching for unseen assassins or dangers that weren't there.

"You are now" Peter said as he approached his bed and peeked underneath it with narrowed eyes '_There's no way he's here alone. One of those Amazons or his little helpers has to be here too!' _

Raiden hummed as his glowing blue eyes followed the assassin as he made his way towards the bathroom "I must say you are in remarkable health after facing the brunt of Artemis's Bow of Ra. It's been reputed to destroy entire stars"

"You can thank Mistress Death for that" Peter said with a snort as he found no one in his and Juri's bathroom and finally turned his full attention towards the thunder god "Is that what you came all the way here for Raiden? To check up on my health?"

"No, I can to speak with you about something else" Raiden said as he took a step towards Peter, his voice more grave than earlier "I know what you plan to do in the event of Shao Kahn's betrayal"

"Really?" Peter said with a hint of amusement in his voice before it took a far darker tone "You gonna tell him?"

"No" Raiden said with a shake of his head "But I think you should know that your actions wont end the way you believe should you follow through with them"

"And you know this how?" Peter asked with a doubt in his voice.

"I've seen a vision-" Raiden began before Peter's scoff cut him off.

"Really? A vision of the future?" Peter said with disbelief in his tone "Raiden, since when do you ever see 'visions of the future', let alone put any sort of stock in them? A vision of the future is as reliable as a Chaosrelamer in Orderrealm!"

"But these are different, they were sent to me by my future self and I have seen what is to come should you follow through with your plans to kill Shao Kahn" Raiden stated.

"And what's going to happen all mighty Raiden?" Peter asked sarcastically as he folded his arms over his chest and waited for the deity's answer.

"You will plunge all of Outworld into a Civil War that will branch out and drag many others, Earthrealm included, into it" Raiden said in a low voice "Millions will perish-"

"People tend to die in war Raiden, in case it's escaped your notice" Peter said in an almost bored tone before he nodded towards the door "Thank you for the less than reliable warning of what 'might' happen in the future. I'll let you know if it pans out like you think it will"

"Peter-" Raiden said as he stepped towards the Edenian only to stop as suddenly the dark cladded man was only inches from his face, his mask's lenses narrowed to thin white slits.

"I said, get out Raiden" Peter hissed out darkly.

The two stared one another down, the air thick with tension. While Peter appeared calm and collected on the outside, even it was covered by his mask and suit, on the inside he was starting to panic slightly at staring Raiden in the eyes like this. It was even more nerve racking considering what happened the last time Peter was this close to the thunder god. Phantom pains began to emit from the arm that said god had ripped off centuries ago and Peter was beginning to sense a sudden electrical charge in the air as Raiden stared at him with narrowed, angered eyes.

"You would let millions suffer, all in attempt to restore that of which you destroyed-" Raiden began only for Peter to cut him off with a solid punch to the face that barely even fazed the god.

Neither did the follow up punch to the gut that barely caused a groan to emit from Raiden before Peter sent a kick towards the deity's chest that caused him o stumble back several steps. Peter made to summon his extra limbs and use them to impale the thunder god before Raiden suddenly looked up with glowing, eyes with power as lightning danced across his body like a miniature storm almost. Peter froze as he felt his sixth sense go off like a massive bell in his head, causing him to wince in pain. Raiden slowly reached up and readjusted his hat, haven been tilted slightly from Peter's punch to his face. Peter took a step back as his mind began to race with possible ways out of this room, it was too small for him to affectively out maneuver Raiden's lightning with his webs, speed and agility.

_'Than again... it'll be useless against someone that can move faster than lighting and can teleport_' Peter thought as he felt sweat begin to build on his brow as he stared into the storm filled eyes of Raiden.

After what felt like a lifetime to Peter, the storm in Raiden's eyes died down and was replaced with a more temperate look. The Thunder god took a step back and turned towards the door and proceeded to make his way out. Peter watched him go with narrowed eyes and was just starting to relax when the eons old protector of Earthrealm stopped just inside the doorway.

"Killing Shao Kahn won't undo what happened..." Raiden said as he turned back and stared at the Blood Spider with a weighted look in his eyes. Without another word the Thunder God turned and left the room, leaving the Edenian to his thoughts.

At least, until Shang Tsung appeared with a demand to accompany him to his study to explain himself to Shao Kahn...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the Blood Spider and Kitana vs Diana of Themyscira and Shokan desires...


	11. Chapter 11

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Lilthug**: I have something in mind for her. Personally I think it's better than the treatment she got in the end.

**Triton0501**: I'm trying to make this Raiden a mix of what we've gotten in recent games but also what we saw in the Scorpion's Revenge movie where, if push comes to shove, he will fuck you up. I really liked how Aftermath showed that as big and as bad as Kronika seemed, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn were and still are the top bads of the MK universe. I didn't mind Sindel's retcon too much, in fact I found her romance scenes with Shao Kahn kind of cute in a malevolent brutal sort of way. And when she revealed what happened to Jerrod to Kitana, straight up savage. Also I loved how Liu Kang took a page out of Shang's book in manipulation at the end, even the infamous sorcerer was impressed.

**Zayden StormVoid**: He didn't lose, the Civil War was a result of Peter killing Shao Kahn and a bunch of people vying for the now vacant throne. It's not Chaosrealm that he's going to try and flee to when this is all said and done. Sheeva is in the harem. I'm gonna try and make Sindel's character a mix of the two, she's cruel and malevolent yes, but still a kind and compassionate woman to those close to her with somewhat understandable motives and goals... most of the time.

**Harbinger of Kaos**: No, Peter had no hand in Edenia's fall to Shao Kahn.

**Omni Warrior:** If you mean there's a bit of animosity between them than yes, there is.

**Deadpool517**: The Lucifer that was former ruler and protector of the Netherrealm and charged with the watching and punishment of Shinnok before he was overthrown by Shinnok and Quan Chi's machinations? Might've heard of him.

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**: Well the amulet is a gift from the Elder Gods so maybe that has something to do with it. Plus, it's possible that Raiden had sent his message through the amulet itself and the past Raiden is receiving it like a email or something. Magic is complicated enough before you in time travel. Maybe Kronika had something to do with it.

**DireWolf96**: Very soon.

**CRUDEN**: That about sums this chapter up in a heartbeat.

**Maximess**: Not the worse way to go all things considered.

**Ocpnetwork**: People tend to do that a lot in regards to him.

**gunman**: The coming chapters are gonna be an absolute cluster fuck.

**Hbarrera98**: Sheeva's daughter's friends were just fellow female Shokan she was friends with. As for Juri's friends, we'll see eventually.

**I craft experiences**: Well considering this is set in the Mortal Kombat universe, I'd assume more characters will appear in this.

**jojoboy914**: If Peter wanted to honor Onaga, someone whose worse than Shao Kahn, he would've killed Shao when he first took over, not wait until now. And becoming Kahn is like the exact opposite of peace in Outworld. Ghost Rider will not be in this in any shape or form.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, Mortal Kombat, DC or Street Fighter characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

It was official, Shang Tsung had the most warped sense of humor that Peter's seen in the past eight hundred years.

Not even an hour after the sun had risen did the aged sorcerer decided to host the next series of matches along the beaches of his island, but he had decided that the first one shall be between Peter, Kitana and the Amazon Princess, Diana. The Amazon to her credit, didn't so much as bat an eye when it was announced she'd be facing off against two opponents whist Kitana was glaring at Shang Tsung for placing her on the seam team as Peter.

"All things considered, it could've been much worse" Peter said as he and Kitana stood across from Diana as the Amazon returned their gaze with a look of determination, a few meters to their left were the remaining kombatants for the tournament while to their right was the surf of the ocean "I mean, he could've had you paired with that Kano fellow-"

"Another word from you and I shall carve open your face and have Baraka use it as a bucket for him to relieve himself with" Kitana hissed out in anger and annoyance.

"Someone woke up in a sour mood" Peter said as he spared a brief glance at the princess "Maybe it's the new outfit"

Unlike the last revealing blue outfit Kitana sported, this new one of her's covered far more of her body. The thigh high boots remained but they now possessed thicker leather armor along heir surface. The loincloth that Kitana wore was replaced with a more conservative version that left the upper, outer part of her thigs bare while the insides remained covered and attacked to a blue bottom that Peter couldn't help but notice did a amazing job of making Kitana's rear look even more appealing. The princess's torso, once left borderline indecent in it's exposure was now covered by a series of leather straps, buckles and pads that connected to two metal plated shoulder pads which in turn reached down to a pair of elbow length blue gloves. The trademark blue face mask remained upon Kitana's face though her hair was now held together in a hybrid bun of some sort with two metal hair pins that left no doubt in Peter could be weaponized.

"Or perhaps I hate having to listen to you prattling on and on about the most useless and idiotic things that enter that cesspool mind of yours" Kitana snapped as she unfurled her war fans and held them at the ready while Diana drew a sword from her back and a small circular bronze shield.

"No I'm pretty sure it's the new look you have, which by the way I can't help but admire" Peter said with a snicker as he made an obvious show of examining her figure "It really draws my attention to your ass-ets. See what I did there, I put emphasis on-"

Diana had mercifully, in Kitana's opinion, cut off whatever Peter was about to say with a war cry as she suddenly lunged at the two with her sword held high while her shield remained close in her front to protect against any frontal attacks.

Kitana and Peter quickly leaped aside from the warrior princess, though barely given the Earthrealmer's surprising speed. Diana seemed to settle on attacking Peter first, considering him to be the more dangerous of the two. With a flick of her wrist, Diana left a deep scratch on Peter's armored chest that would've drawn blood had the Edenian not continued to back away, using his superior agility and flexibility to just stay out of Diana's reach. Knowing that it'd only be a matter of time until Diana decided to up the speed of her slashes, Peter decided to go on the offensive by summoning two of his newly healed spider like limbs and sent them towards Diana, forcing her to halt in her attack and use her shield to deflect the added limbs.

"Little help would be appreciated!" Peter shouted towards Kitana, who had yet to attack the Amazon.

Kitana's eyes narrowed as she collapsed her fans down to their dagger like forms and suddenly teleported in a blue flash and appeared beside Diana. The Amazon's eyes widened slightly as she pulled her head back as one of Kitana's knives sliced through the air and severed a few strands of the Amazon's hair. Kitana followed her initial strike with another knife aimed towards Diana's side, the Amazon brought her sword arm back and used her bracelet to deflect the serrated blade, creating a small shower of sparks. Seeing Diana briefly occupied by Kitana, Peter sent a punch towards the Amazon's face, connecting with the side of her chin and causing the woman to stumble back a single step before she suddenly thrusted her head forward and slammed it into Peter's.

Peter let out a pained yelp as the force of Diana's headbutt felt like he took a kick to the head by a angered Centaurian. Stumbling back a few steps to regain his bearings, Peter was met with a kick to the chest by Diana as she turned to meet another one of Kitana's slashes with her shield before she pushed the blue cladded woman back and sent a series of slashes aimed for her with her short sword. Some of the strikes made contact with Kitana despite her attempts to dodge them with her teleportation, leaving small but bloody cuts along her arms and one on her exposed left thigh. Diana made to advance on Kitana, but several web lines sized her by her legs and the Amazon found them being yanked out from under her.

"AH!" Diana yelped in surprise but broke her fall by stabbing her sword and shield into the ground.

Before Diana could recover, Peter webbed both Diana's sword an shield to the sand before he realized that he just webbed something to sand... very loose sand...

_'I did not think that through'_ Peter thought with a frown before he ducked under a small hail of sand that was sent towards him by Diana as she ripped her shield out of the sand and returned her attention to Kitana who was rushing towards her with both fans unfurled and poised to cut her throat open.

Diana's eyes narrowed as she brought up her web and sand covered sword and parried the bladed fans away before she shot upwards and sent her head right into Kitana's. The force of the impact broke Kitana's nose, causing blood to start gushing from it and stain her face mask as it began to fall down her face. Before Kitana could retreat, Diana raised one of her legs up and kicked it out into Kitana's midsection with enough force to crack several of the woman's ribs. The kick knocked the wind out of the Outworld Princess and sent her flying into the water, her body slamming into a wave just as it began to break against the shoreline.

"Heeeey, that's wasn't very nice!" Peter said as he sent a punch to the back of Diana's knee, causing the woman to tumble back a little and almost fall to one of her knees before Peter grabbed the arm that was armed with her sword and violently turned it until it almost snapped.

Diana grunted at his and used her superior physical strength to tear her arm free before she made a slashing motion towards Peter's head. The dark cladded assassin leaned back to avoid the web covered blade and shot a foot out into the knee he hit the back of, causing Diana to fall to her other knee with a pained wince. Pressing his advantage, Peter sent a flurry of punches towards Diana's face with all the strength he possessed, creating small shockwaves as his fists impacted with Diana's face. After several moments, Diana snapped her shield up and caught Peter under the chin with it's bronze edge, cracking his lower jaw bone and dislodging a few teeth inside his mouth while his body was sent spinning in the air. Diana's eyes narrowed as she leaped up into the air while sheathing her sword and grabbed him by the leg and threw back down towards the ground.

"Dammit that hurt..." Peter groaned as he tried to pick himself up before he felt a tingling at the base of his skull.

Peter looked up to see Diana coming down towards him with her sword held in a reverse grip, it's tip aimed for Peter's chest. Before the Blood Spider could react, a sudden vortex of wind and energy opened up beneath Diana and sent the Amazon flying into the air before two knives flew into her side and leg, cutting deep into the Amazon's flesh and causing her to let out a pained yell as she fell back to the ground a few meters away from Peter. The Blood Spider turned to see Kitana limping out of the water with a dark glare on her face, aimed at Diana. Peter also noted that the princess's face mask was absent, allowing him to see the blood dripping down the woman's lips and chin from a now crooked nose.

"Would it be ill said to say that you still look enchanting with a bloodied, broken nose?" Peter asked.

"Would it be ill advised if I were to cut you open from groin to forehead?" Kitana snapped in response.

"Hmm... touché Princess" Peter said with a snicker before he winced as he felt some pain in his chest act up "Ow..."

Kitana tore her gaze from Peter and aimed it towards Diana as the Amazon climbed back to her feet, ripping the knives in her side and leg out before she steadied a determined glare on the two Edenians. Kitana's grip on her fans tightened as she slipped into a more defensive stance while Peter clumsily climbed back to his feet. His whole body felt like he just went toe to toe with a Shokan in a punching contest and lost miserably.

_'At this rate the Amazon's gonna win'_ Peter thought with some worry.

He himself wasn't too bothered if he lost, he was here to participate so that in turn Shao Kahn will fulfill his end of their bargain. Kitana on the other hand was another story entirely, the look of grim determination in her eyes, the way her hands gripped her fans as if they were the only thing keeping her standing, and the fact her father was Shao Kahn himself, she had far more at stake than he did in this match.

_'So if that's the case, why did Shang Tsung put her in a match where she's up against someone that's probably stronger than Goro?'_ Peter thought with a frown as his gaze flickered towards the sorcerer, sitting under a rather stylish canopy tent of some sort.

Since the verbal beating Kitana unleashed upon Peter and Shang Tsung last night over Juri's match yesterday, with Jade watching with amusement off to the side, the near thousand year old sorcerer had been strangely absent until he called for everyone to head down to the beach for the next set of matches. There was a match before Pere and Kitana's involving Sonya and Kano that almost ended with the Australian man's death via a snapped neck had he not at the last moment forfeited the match.

_'Something tells me that Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn wont allow another fighter for Outworld just throw a match twice in one day, even if one of said fighters is the Kahn's daughter'_ Peter thought as he tired to think of a way for him and Kitana to beat the stronger warrior before them before a thought came to hid mind.

"Hrr-hmmm, usually I only ever do this with Juri because she can take it..." Peter muttered before he suddenly glanced at Kitana "You get motion sickness?"

Kitana blinked at this before she frowned "Why would I-"

"I'll take that as a no" Peter said as he quickly raised an arm towards Kitana's legs and before the Edenian beauty could say anything, Peter began to coat them in a thick cocoon of magically re-enforced webbing.

Kitana tried to strike at Peter in retaliation, believing that he was betraying her even though at her core she was just glad to finally have any sort of excuse to maim the man, before suddenly a green and black portal opened beneath her after one of Peter's hands glowed ominous green for a moment.

"Keep your legs straight and whatever you do don't panic!" Peter quickly said as Kitana fell through the portal with a scream of surprise.

Diana, along with a number of other people watching, scared at Peter in confusion and surprise.

"What did you do to her?" Diana asked as she trued to understand the Blood Spider's reasoning behind his actions.

To her, and many others, it seemed that Peter had just betrayed his teammate.

"You'll find out soon enough" Peter said as he had the portal close with a wave of his hand and returned his full attention to the Amazon princess "Now are you gonna talk me into submission or actually beat me?"

Diana's brow furrowed at this before her grip on her blade's handle tightened and she lunged at Peter with mind numbing speed. Peter's eyes narrowed as his sixth sense went into overdrive as he pushed his body to avoid any of Diana's attacks. He tried to limit how much energy he used with each dodge, conserving enough for him to open up another portal for Kitana once he felt that she's gained enough speed and by proxy, force. Diana of Themyscira may be tough, but Peter doubted she'll be able to stand up to a hundred and thirty pound woman flying into her at hypersonic speed.

Peter ducked under a swipe from Diana's sword but failed to block her knee from flying into his face, causing his head to snap back to the point he felt something pull in it. somewhat daze, Peter just barely noticed Diana bring her arms up before she slammed the bracelets on her wrists together, creating a small shockwave of energy and sparks that pushed Peter back farther before he felt a rope fall across his head and on to his shoulders before it tightened to the point he could barely breath.

_'Ah shit'_ Peter thought as he found himself yanked off his feet and flew through the air towards Diana before the Amazon struck Peter with her shield and sent him flying into the air.

Just before Peter thought it couldn't get any worse, he felt Diana's shield slam into his chest, breaking several ribs from the force of it's blow before the Amazon beauty was suddenly in front of him.

_'No this is the 'ah shit' moment'_ Peter thought before Diana punched him back towards the ground.

Peter's impact send a fair amount of sand into the air and left him dazed enough to be unable to dodge the sword that Diana threw at him. The Edenian blinked as he felt a odd pressure along his side, just above where his liver was. Peter blinked as he looked down to see Diana's sword was half buried in his body before her shield slammed into him hard enough to actually pierce his suit and embed itself into his body.

"Ow..." Peter groaned out just before Diana's boots slammed into his chest hard enough to actually dislodge the shield before the Amazon tore her blade free of Peter's battered and bruised body.

The Blood Spider let out a pained cough as Diana stepped off him and allowed him to roll over and spit out a fair amount of blood before he collapsed on to his back and stared up at the morning sky. A part of Peter was surprised that Diana wasn't pushing her very clear advantage over him and for a moment wondered if the match was over before the dark haired beauty was staring down at him.

"Surrender please..." Diana said as she aimed the tip of her blade at Peter's throat "I have no wish to kill you, but I shall if you continue to resist"

"Wish your friend... from the other day was... of a similar mind set" Peter said with a snort of pained amusement "Maybe... I wouldn't have to run her through... like I did"

Diana's eyes narrowed at this but she reframed from running Peter through like he expected her to. Seeing this, and having concluded enough time had passed and Kitana had taken his advice to keep her legs straight, Peter used what little energy he had left and opened a portal behind the Amazon beauty. Diana turned with her sword held at the ready while her other hand went for her lasso before a blue and black blur shot out of the portal so fast that only the likes of Raiden was able to properly see what or who it was.

It was Princess Kitana, her cocooned webbed legs outstretched in front of her.

In the span of a single heartbeat, Kitana's webbed feet slammed into Diana's face, very nearly snapping the woman's neck and creating a powerful shockwave that almost rivaled the one from Artemis's Bow of Raw. Peter's body was flung back a few meters as it was caught in the shockwave before he slammed into the mystical barrier that Shang Tsung had made at the beginning of the match to help better contain any more possible mass devastation attacks that Diana might share with her sister in arms Artemis.

Kitana let out an agonized scream as she felt every bone in her legs, from the tips of her toes all the way up to her hips, seemingly shatter into hundreds of pieces as she fell to the ground while Diana's body flew across the 'arena' and slammed into a small sand dune. Had Peter not re-enforced his webbing, the force of the Outworld Princess's strike against Diana would've outright destroyed the woman's legs beyond any hopes of repair.

_'Eh, a few hours in the Soul Chamber under the palace back in Outworld should fix that right up'_ Peter thought as he climbed to his feet _'Assuming of course Shao Kahn didn't destroy it for some reason' _

For some reason, Peter could see Shao Kahn destroying it, just to spite Onaga for some reason. From what Peter's heard, Shao Kahn made it a seemingly personal mission to eradicate all of Onaga's influence outside of historical tales after he assumed Kahn. From purging the Imperial Court of Onaga's supporters with assassins or by his own hand, to his extra-realm allies via conquests or outright destruction in a few's cases.

_'Eh, even if he did keep it around, there's no guarantee he'll let Kitana use it_' Peter thought as he approached the wounded princess while Shang Tsung announced the pair's victory over Diana.

Peter could tell that the Earthrealm warriors, or what was left of them, seemed less than pleased by another Outworld victory.

'Wonder if Diana was supposed to be their ace in the hole' Peter thought as he reached Kitana at the same time as Jade and Baraka had "I have to say princess, you and I make a pretty good team. Any chance of us doing so again in the near future? After you regain the use of your legs of course"

"Is rendering a woman incapable of walking and her lower body covered in your 'webs' a common theme with you?" Jade said with a raised brow and the hints of a smirk under her mask.

"There's usually more moaning" Peter said with a chuckle as he glanced at Jade and gave her a hidden wink from under his mask "Though our esteemed Princess here once again proves she's above the norm"

Kitana's glare whipped towards Peter and darkened even further if that were possible.

"Not another word!" she hissed out as Jade, with Baraka's aid, cut the bloodied webbing from her shattered legs.

"I'm just saying" Peter pouted before he glanced over to where Diana was knocked to.

Raiden, along with his two Shaolin monks Kung Lao, who Peter discovered lost to Scorpion yesterday, and Liu Kang, were helping the dazed Amazon to her feet. A large dark bruise was already forming on the side of her face that Kitana had struck and to Peter's eyes, it seemed that the woman's cheek bad been actually either fractured or outright broken.

_'She's gonna have trouble talking for a while'_ Peter thought with some grim amusement before he felt his sixth sense flare in warning.

Peter quickly ducked as a unfurled bladed fan flew through the air. Had Peter remained standing where he was, the fan's blades would've severed his head from his shoulders. Glancing at Kitana, Peter noted the princess was glaring at him with sheer and utter contempt in her eyes as Jade and Baraka both slowly took an arm and helped the woman off the ground.

"Before this is over I am going to kill you" Kitana said in seething rage.

Peter blinked at this before he pointed towards her legs "That seems unlikely considering your incapable of standing on your own at the moment"

With a snarl Kitana attempted to lunge at Peter but Jade and Baraka's grip on her kept her from getting very far, causing the man to chuckle.

"That's the spirit!"

...

After Peter and Kitana's match against Diana had ended, Shang Tsung called for a cease in kombat until tomorrow evening, much to Peter's confusion. When the wall crawler questioned the sorcerer on the reasoning, Shang Tsung stated it was to overseer the final preparations for Shao Kahn's newest creation. So with the better part of a day and a half to himself, Peter used this time to carefully concoct a little 'insurance' in the event that Shao Kahn went back on his word.

It was rather quiet with Juri now gone, but it was something that Peter was grateful for. If the shameless demon was still around, Peter would've never been able to finish his work, let alone allow his body to properly heal from his fight with Diana. Kitana from what Peter had gathered when he joined a few of the other Outworld fighters for dinner, Kitana had been taken to a well of Souls underneath Shang Tsung's palace and was in the midst of a deep healing to repair the damage to her legs.

"She shall be capable of walking by sun rise" Baraka said as he sunk his teeth into a chunk of meat that Peter didn't want to know the source of.

"Well that's good" Peter said as he sat next to the Tarkatan, a plate of fruit before him.

He would've tried the meat that was offered, but Baraka and Reptile had all but claimed their part of the table's portion for their own and the Edenian wasn't dumb enough to try and get between a Tarkatan or a Suarian and fresh meat...

_'Even if the meat is cooked to seeming perfection with a host of spices and salts to improve it's flavor'_ Peter thought with a watery mouth as he watched Reptile sink his fangs into a juicy slab of cooked meat.

Just as Peter was about to say to hell with it and snag himself something from both of their plates, it was only fair, a large hang settled itself on Peter's shoulder. The Blood Spider blinked and slowly turned to see who grabbed him and felt his back stiffen in slight worry.

It was Sheeva... with an expectant look upon her face.

"Come, I wish to rut with you now" the Shokan said as she pulled Peter out of his seat so fast he barely had time to grab his mask off the table and slide it back on.

"Wait what about my-" Peter began before he saw Reptile's tongue shoot out of his mouth and seize some of his grapes and quickly devoured them with a hiss "...Never mind"

Sheeva didn't seem to hear nor care what Peter said as she all but dragged him towards her quarters. None of the present or remaining Outworld fighters seemed keen to comment on Sheeva's partner for the night, half of them were a bit intimidated by the tall four armed beauty while the rest were just happy that the annoying chatterbox that was Peter was finally gone and they could enjoy their meal in relative peace.

"Um, Sheeva?" Peter said as the duo entered the halls and Sheeva's pace seemed to increase.

"What is it?" the Shokan asked in a tone that sounded very close to a demand.

"Do we have to do this?" Peter asked as he slowly tried to pry Sheeva's grip off his arm only to watch as one of the other arms the woman possessed took it's place "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm flattered you wat to spend a night with me, and your very beautiful but I do still have to fight in this tournament and it'd be a little hard to do that if I'm exhausted-"

Sheeva suddenly stopped and turned towards Peter with a glare of annoyance as she ripped his mask off with one hand and used the other three to grab and lift the man up and slammed her lips into his with so much aggression and force, Peter swore it was meant to be a headbutt. A few seconds passed as Peter found himself fighting to keep Sheeva from dominating their kiss before the multiarmed beauty released him with a grunt.

"For one skilled in the art of fucking, you seem quite eager to not fuck" Sheeva stated dryly.

Peter couldn't help but wince at the sheer vulgarity of Sheeva's wordage "Uh, can you not say it like that? It sounds so-"

"Correct?" Sheeva interrupted as she turned and pinned Peter to the wall and resumed kissing him while one of her hands reached down and gripped his groin, causing him to groan while another one of her hands slid underneath the fabric of her red suit and began to feverishly rub her clit.

_'Guess she doesn't care about being seen... eh, wouldn't be the first time I've been in public like this'_ Peter thought as he felt himself hardening as Sheeva's hand gripped his grow erection before she pulled out of their kiss and had the hand that was rubbing her own sex brought up and placed one of the wet fingers in Peter's mouth.

"Suck little man..." Sheeva demanded with a smirk.

Peter's eyes narrowed at the busty Shokan as he sucked at her finger before biting down on it, causing the woman to gasp before Peter reached up and tore her hand away from his face and by proxy her finger from his mouth. The Shokan's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed in anger before widening again as Peter grabbed Sheeva by the head and pulled her into another kiss, this one much more forceful than the two she gave Peter previously. After several moments, Sheeva lowered Peter to the ground and was rewarded with the shorter man reaching up to the thin red strips of cloth that covered her breasts and pushing them aside for him to latch on to one of her nipples.

"Yessss..." Sheeva hissed in pleasure as Peter began to bite and suck her nipple like a half starved animal.

She wrapped all four arms around Peter and held him close as he began to alternate between her tits, lavishing each tit with affection before he buried his face between them. Thanks to Sheeva's height, Peter's head was perfectly even with her chest and simply had his hands grip Sheeva's hips and hold her close, allowing his erection to be felt on her upper thigh. The Shokan took a quick glance around to see if any were watching her and Peter's shameless acts, seeing none, she had one of her arms reach up and grip her 'clothing' and rip it off, leaving the Shokan bare and quickly removed Peter's head from her chest and fell to her knees. Four hands quickly brought Peter's armored pants to his knees and gave the Shokan a perfect view of his stiff cock.

With a pleased hum, Sheeva bent down a little more and eagerly took the cock into her mouth while two of her hands played with her breasts, a third reached down to play with her clit and the fourth and final limb reached up and gripped Peter's waist, keeping him still as she mouth fucked his sex organ.

"F-Fuck..." Peter groaned as he closed his eyes in delight, enjoying the warmth of Sheeva's mouth and the feeling of her tongue expertly dragging across his dick's shaft and crown.

Peter hoped no one would pass by and see him receiving one of the best blowjobs he's had in a while by Sheeva herself. Peter wasn't too worried about creating some sort of scandal, but it'd make finishing this tournament easier if he didn't have to deal with snide remarks from his fellow fighters. After a few moments Peter turned his gaze down towards Sheeva's and saw that the Shokan was losing herself in her task if the moans and lewd sucking sounds she was making were anything to go by. Peter reached otu and cupped Sheeva's head with both hands, one of them running through the pitch black and surprisingly silk like, hair that adorned Sheeva's head.

The Shokan paused in her sucking and looked up at Peter with curiosity in her eyes as she idly sucked his tip before Peter's grip on her head tightened. That was the only warning Sheeva got before Peter began to thrust into her mouth, his cock reaching her throat. At this, Sheeva's rubbing of her clit increased tenfold while the two hands gripping her shaking breasts reached up to cup Peter's ass and helped increase the force of his thrusts by pulling him towards her.

As Sheeva let Peter fuck her mouth and throat, a pair of eyes watched the two's actions with keen interest from behind a nearby pillar.

_'I wonder if Sheeva's anger at losing to Scorpion yesterday will finally be quelled from this...'_ Jade thought with amusement as her eyes trailed the exposed body of Sheeva and what little Peter was showing with a look that looked to almost be hunger and envy.

It wasn't the first time that she's caught Sheeva losing herself to such passions out in the open like this, the Shokan beauty could be quite shameless in her carnal pursuits, rivaling those of Goro when he was in a mood. She was however, a bit surprised to see that Sheeva's latest conquest wasn't another Shokan or even the rare Tarkatan but rather a Edenian. Sheeva always preferred a bit of savagery in her partners that Jade's people lacked, but Peter was proving to be quite adept at meeting the multi-armed woman's needs.

_'Very adept'_ Jade thought as she saw Peter's length piston out of Sheeva's mouth and found herself licking her lips.

The temptation to join was strong, Sheeva wouldn't be too against it and may even welcome the help with the apendedge of meat that was close to choking her out and Jade believed at this point Peter was to lost in his own carnal lusts to care how many more joined them. Sadly she was slated to fight tomorrow and she'd rather not have to face someone with her lower body aching to the point she could barely stand and her mouth too sore to work properly. So with great reluctance, Jade silently slipped away and returned to her own rooms for the evening.

Perhaps if she and Peter both survived this tournament, she could invite him into her chambers for a night of their own...

Before Kitana killed him of course.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, As the Tournament begins to reach it's end, Peter finds himself pitted against Johnny cage and Sonya Blade...


	12. Chapter 12

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Nick4Speed**: Yeah.

**Starlord Master**: Yes Norman will appear in this.

**FleetingSpectre**: Her appearance for the last chapter was the one she has in MKX and Scorpion's Revenge. It's hard trying to describe some of the outfits they have in this franchise.

**maxe03**: Yes she did. It was magic. I said he has a few tricks up his sleeve.

**Chronos500**: Sonya will not have any sort of sexual thing with Peter in any shape or form. Too much of a fan of Cage and Blade.

**I craft experiences**: Probably one day. Kinda have that in the form of Follow You Anywhere story where Peter's gonna end up with Veronica.

**Triton0501**: I think it depends if Liu Kang hits Diana with everything he has right out the gate and doesn't hold back the entire time. Like if he was fighting against the likes of Shao Kahn or even Shinnok given Diana is in the same weight class as Raiden or Shao Kahn even.

**BrotherofaStudio**: Sindel will have her reasons for choosing Peter.

**Harbinger of Kaos**: I was gonna have her in it regardless of the revelation, her being evil just makes things a bit more interesting and gives me a few ideas.

**Lilthug**: I'll give him a look.

**DireWolf96**: There's plenty to come for both.

**Jurassik-master**: Eventually.

**cosmicwarrior**: Not sure yet.

**Scifihorrorfan**: Very likely.

**CRUDEN**: Oh yeah.

**blazingphoenix123**: Peter has a few tricks up his sleeve that he's keeping in reserve in the event his back is against the wall. But if you mean is he holding back the kind of power that'd allow him to take on Raiden or Shao Kahn in a straight up fight, than no. Kitana is under a lot of pressure, unfortunately her way of coping is through aggression, something she likely picked up on from her adoptive father.

**Guest**: Peter's sorcery's good, but it's not up to par with the likes of Shang Tsung or Quan Chi.

**Hbarrera98**: Kaine and Ben Reilly will not be appearing in this story. As for Mileena... I may be having a change of heart with her. Still deciding.

**Maximess**: We'll be seeing the likes of Black Canary soon if you wanna count her as a member of the Justice League still. But the likes of Green Lantern, the Flash or Superman? No, they wouldn't fit too well here in my opinion.

**gunman**: The one from Mortal Kombat 9, I already mentioned that a few chapters back. No I'm not adding anything from Scorpion's Revenge to this, no point since the tournament arc is about end in three chapters. No, Peter and certainly not Juri are ever going to join Earthrealm in any shape or form.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, Mortal Kombat, DC or street Fighter characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

In the decades that Peter knew Shao Kahn back when he was simply Shao, a banished God of War from some long destroyed realm and another member of Onaga's royal court, the Blood Spider can safely admit to never seeing the man ever smile. The closest he's ever seen would be those smirks that oozed with over confidence or arrogance. Honestly Peter thought Shao was incapable of feeling any sort of positive emotion, let alone showing it in any way that wasn't because he felt or had proved himself superior in some way.

And yet Peter found exactly that as he wandered the halls towards the throne room where Shang Tsung was to hold the next few matches of the tournament. It was a image that emanated from a mystical crystal from some long forgotten realm that could project certain images that had been captured by it at some point in the past, similar to a Earthrealm camera Peter's been told. The image that Peter found was that of 'The' Shao Kahn actually displaying a genuine smile on his face with what looked to be a very young Kitana, possibly when she was five or six years old and what Peter recognized as Empress Sindel, Shao Kahn's late wife and former Queen of Peter's home realm of Edenia.

It was obvious the image was made before Sindel's suicide all those centuries ago.

Kitana looked adorable in her little blue and black dress with her face covered in a simple blue face mask that reached up past her nose. Sindel was beauty and sensuality made physical. Her goddess like body was dressed in a rather revealing purple and black dress that just stood at the line between modesty and scandalous. Her hair, pitch black with a few veins of white and grey along the edges, hung down to her hips with numerous jewels adorned throughout it.

Shao Kahn meanwhile...

_'Yeesh, Shao Kahn looks like someone shoved a branch of thorn bark right up his ass and threw some salt in afterwards'_ Peter thought as he stared at Shao's image with a grimace _'Now that's a face not even his own mother could love' _

Would probably explain why Shao was always mad, he never got enough love as a child because his smiles looked like a literal holocausts on his face.

"Should try the Havik method and carve it off if your gonna smile like that" Peter said with a chuckle.

"Carve what off?"

Peter blinked at the sound of Jade's voice and turned to see the emerald clad woman approaching him with a slight sway in her hips. She was sporting her face mask which did little to conceal the amusement in the deadly woman's eyes.

After staring at the woman for several seconds, Jade's words finally registered in Peter's mind and he cleared his throat as he returned his attention to the image of Outworld's royal family "Oh nothing, just a bit of an inside joke is all"

Jade hummed as she came to stand beside Peter and stare at the image of her emperor with a thoughtful look on her face. It showed her best friend standing by the Emperor's side with the Kahn's massive hand resting on little Kitana's back, and that of the late Sindel who stood beside her husband seemingly content with how her life had reached that point "They seem so happy in this image... like nothing could destroy them"

"I think this is the only time I've ever seen Shao Kahn actually smile" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest "Have to say, I am not a fan. Bothers me more than a Kreeyan brothel run by a Tarkatan"

Jade's eyes flickered towards Peter and seemed to glow with laughter "Careful that the princess doesn't hear that, she may take it as some sort of offense and may try to kill you"

"And you won't?" Peter asked with amusement, Jade struck him as a very loyal follow of Shao Kahn, though more reserved than some of the Kahn's more fanatic servants.

"If my lord can brush off every insult thrown at him by his enemies, than I think I can refrain from being angered on his behalf" Jade said with a chuckle.

"The princess can be plenty angry for the both of you" Peter said.

"If you think her rage is terrifying, wait until you meet Skarlet" Jade stated "She almost worships Shao Kahn"

"One of his concubines?" Peter asked dryly.

"She's more of an un-official daughter that he took in not long after..." Jade trailed off as her eyes drifted towards Sindel's visage "After the Empress's death"

Peter hummed at this as he glanced at the image of Sindel in her prime "How did she die, if you don't mind me asking? I heard a few stories, but none of them ever seemed to make sense based off what I kne-... heard of her"

"...What did you hear?" Jade asked, her voice and expression, even if half covered, unreadable as she continued to stare at Sindel's image.

"That she killed herself" Peter answered plainly "Something traumatic happened and she couldn't bear living with what happened"

He refrained from mentioning that it was the death of Sindel's first husband Jerrod and the annexation of Edenia into Outworld that drove the late monarch to take her own life. As happy as she seemed to be in this image, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility she was simply faking it to avoid Shao Kahn's wrath being inflicted upon her and her child. However something told him that speaking of the late Empress in such a way wasn't something that Jade would be comfortable with... and Peter doubted she'd let him speak so casually about it as his obvious disrespect to Shao Kahn. Jade remained silent after Peter asked his question, her eyes glued to Sindel's light projected own.

Though they seemed to water, no tears fell.

"I remember they were trying to make a child" Jade said in a quiet voice "A heir to Shao Kahn's empire"

"What about Kitana?" Peter asked with a frown.

"The Emperor has largely based current Outworld society and customs off that of his native realm, particularly in regards to line of succession within a monarchy. Only a male may inherit the throne and rule in the event of the father's demise. It has since changed of course, but at the time, Shao Kahn seemed interested in preserving his legacy through a son"

Peter adopted a thoughtful look on his face as he imagined a little Shao Kahn running around. Part of him wanted to shiver in dread while the rest wanted to break out into a fit of laughter at the image. Though he doubted that laughing now would be wise, especially since Peter felt Jade was teetering on the edge of a less than amusing topic.

"What happened?" Peter asked after a few moments of heavy silence.

"She miscarried..." Jade said as she reached up to rub her damp eyes with the back of her hand "Again and again they tried and each attempt was met with failure. Eventually, I suppose that it broke something within the empress and she... she..."

Jade refused to continue and Peter let the matter drop.

_'I suppose that'd do it for someone'_ Peter thought as he glanced back at the family portrait.

"After her death, Kitana was made heir apparent to the Empire and our lord never took another wife again" Jade said with a shuddering breath "He barely even indulges in the royal concubines he kept from the days of Onaga"

"I hope he got rid of some of them" Peter in attempt to brighten the mood between the two "Some of those women hailed from the days of Corvus Kahn and looked every bit the age"

Jade managed a small mile under her mask at the thought of Royal Concubines being a bunch of ancient women "The ones that I've seen and been with are young, so I suppose he did"

"Or it was just a powerful glamour spell" Peter said with a hum "Could've in reality been lying with a woman old enough to remember a time when Shinnok himself was still amongst the Elder Gods. I suppose I'll need to ask Shang Tsung, they were neighbors growing up if I recall correctly"

This caused Jade to chuckle "Assuming he can even remember that far back. With his addled mind, it's a miracle he even remembers to dress himself before leaving his chambers"

"Now that's a sight I didn't need to think of, Shang Tsung's old ass walking around" Peter said with a shiver "Thank you for that"

"My pleasure..." Jade said with a slight purr at the word 'pleasure'.

"Is it weird that I like how you said pleasure?" Peter asked with grin.

"Would it be weird that I'm pleased you do?" Jade countered.

"No" Peter answered with a chuckle as he took a quick look around before leaning in towards Jade "Just don't tell Kitana. Wouldn't want her to be jealous now, would we?"

"Jealous of what?" Jade asked with mock innocence "We are simply talking with one another, nothing more... yet"

Peter quirked a brow at the last word "Is that right?"

"Perhaps" Jade said with amusement in her voice "I'm sure she will forgive me if things progress to actions beyond our control"

"Maybe, maybe not" Peter said with a amused grin and a shake of his head before a small frown began to form on his face as he caught the image of Shao Kahn in the corner of his eye.

Despite Raiden and even Mistress Death's less than transparent warnings on his plans to kill Shao Kahn in the event the semi immortal ruler of Outworld double crosses him, he was more than prepared to follow through with it. The Kahn and Peter made an agreement and it will be honored, even if Peter has to hold a knife to the bastards neck to get it out of him. Minutes passed as Jade and Peter continued to stare at the light projected image of what was once the Outworld Royal Family, before tragedy tore it apart. The silence seemed to finally get to Jade as she turned towards Peter and crossed her arms under her breasts and leaned against the wall.

"Do you have any idea of who you shall be facing today?" the green cladded assassin asked.

"No, but given how few Earthrealms have made it to this point, and the only other realm tasking part in this being Netherrealm with Scorpion and Quan Chi, I can hazard a guess" Peter answered as he glanced at Jade "What about you?"

"I'm to aid Kitana against the Shaolin monk known as Liu Kang this evening. Perhaps by myself if the Princess's legs haven't fully healed" Jade revealed.

Peter couldn't help but snicker at this "I really did a number on her, hmm?"

"Indeed" Jade said with her eyes crinkling in amusement while a smile no doubt grew under her face mask "And leaving that Amazon with such a sore face and all tussled like you did, shame on you"

"Jealous?" Peter asked with a snort.

"More of... curious" Jade said as her eyes flickered over Peter's armored form "Very curious..."

"Careful Jade..." Peter warned with a teasing grin under his own mask "Few can experience what I have to offer fully and remain unbroken because of it"

"If anyone is to break, it'll be you" Jade said in a low, voice as she kicked herself off the wall and stepped right up to Peter and looked him dead in the eye, as if the mask's lenses that covered them were never there "Few have been able to keep pace with me at my best"

"A first time for everything" Peter said.

"My thoughts exactly" Jade agreed with a giggle as she backed away and turned with a slight sway in her hips. Peter watched her go for a few moments before the woman stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes lit with amusement "We best hurry, less Shang Tsung begin without us"

"And my mood is killed for thinking of the elderly glare he sports, thank you again" Peter said with a sigh and a shake of his head as he followed after the chuckling woman.

...

Today's set of matches were to be held within the throne room of Shang Tsung.

On one side of Shang Tsung's throne stood Earthrealm's remaining defenders in the forms of Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, a large dark skinned Earthrealmer that Peter's never seen but was dressed and armed in a similar fashion to Sonya Blade and the last remaining Shaolin monk, Liu Kang. There was also Raiden himself who was flanked by Diana of Themyscira and the warrior shaman known as Nightwolf.

On the other side of the throne stood Outworld and the Netherealm's fighters in the forms of Kitana, Quan Chi and his spectre Scorpion. Jade and Peter quietly took their places beside Kitana while Shang Tsung entered with two masked men as his escort. The elderly sorcerer's eyes dragged across the various kombatants as he slowly made his way to the small stair case that led up to his throne. Once the sorcerer was seated, he loudly cleared his throat as he announced the first match.

"Today's matches begin with the Blood Spider of Onaga!" Shang Tsung proclaimed.

"Spectacular..." Peter muttered as he stepped away from Jade and approached the center of the large room.

"His opponents shall be Johnny Cage and... Sonya Blade!"

Sonya made a face at having to be paired with the child like actor while Johnny seemed excited to be fighting alongside what he considered was the most attractive woman at this entire event. True he's noticed the likes of Kitana and Jade but even he could tell that they were women to best give a wide berth to.

"This should be fun" Peter said as he watched Johnny and Sonya step out and take their places across from him.

"Hope your ready to get caged!" Johnny said as he adjusted his sunglasses before popping his knuckles.

"So long as your ready to get tied up" Peter responded as he pointed towards the spider shaped symbol on his chest "You know, cause I make webs like a spider"

"I feel like you should say 'step into my parlor little fly'" Jonny hummed as he adopted a 'thinking pose'.

"Oooh that's a good one" Peter nodded in agreement.

"And why we're on that, what are you called the Blood Spider?" Johnny asked as he gestured towards Peter's attire "I mean, I'm not seeing much blood red"

"It's more of alluding to the fact that I kill a lot of people that I'm metaphorically drenched in it" Peter revealed with a shrug.

"Ah, the name's more based on the reputation than your actual appearance" Johnny said with a look of realization "Huh, gotta try that angle for my next movie"

"Is it another Ninja Mime movie?" Peter asked excitedly "Big fan of the first and it's spinoff, Obsidian Samurai"

Johnny responded with a shake of the head "It's set in the same universe actually, sorta like a shared universe which seem to be the rage now, but-"

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?!" Sonya snapped with annoyance towards both kombatants "Can either of you just keep your damn mouths shut for a single damn minute? Is it really that hard or are you so full of yourselves that you can't stand to not hear your voice?!"

"Oooh, snappy" Peter snickered as he pointed towards Kitana "I think you two would make good friends"

Jade had to hold back a laugh as she felt the air around her longtime friend grow as cold as a tundra while her eyes were like razors.

"Are you mad that we're not including you in the banter?" Johnny said in a apologetic tone that was ruined by the grin on his face "We can add you in, make our little duette a threesome"

Peter began to nod before Johnny's words registered in his mind and he shot the man a startled look "Wait, what?"

Johnny frowned at Peter's response before he realized what he implied "Wait, no not that kind of threesome!"

"What other kind is there!?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Well there's-" Johnny began before he was pushed aside by an angered Sonya as she rushed towards Peter.

The Blood Spider quirked his head to the side slightly as he watched the blonde woman close the distance between them with a surprising amount of speed before he sidestepped a kick aimed for his head. Sonya's eyes narrowed as she sent another kick towards Peter that he easily sidestepped as well before he blocked a punch to his side and another aimed for his head. With a slight push, Peter sent Sonya stumbling back before she let out a huff and drew a small wire from one of her wrist gauntlets.

"You gonna show me how to make knots like some kind of sailor person?" Peter asked

"I'm gonna cut your head off with it jackass" Sonya said as she rushed Peter again.

Peter stepped back as Sonya tried to lasso the thin line of metal around his head before he shot a line of webbing at her chest and yanked him towards her. Sonya let out a yelp of surprise before Peter caught her by the throat and lifted her into the air before slamming her back into the ground. The blonde soldier let out a groan before she spat at Peter, hitting him in the chest with a thick glob of saliva.

"Well that was rather under-" Peter began before he suddenly bent backwards to dodge a kick thrown at him by Johnny Cage.

The actor scowled at the miss before he brought his foot down in attempt to land his heel on Peter's head, but the dark cladded Edenian reached up and grabbed the approaching foot by the heel before he righted himself up and slammed the startled human into the ground, right next to Sonya.

"Scratch that, that was rude" Peter said with a shake of his head "Tsk, tsk, tsk mister Cage"

"Call me Johnny..." the actor said as he hopped back up while Sonya slowly rose to her feet, her eyes narrowed in frustration "Mister Cage was my father"

"Okay... Miss Cage" Peter snickered, causing Johnny to scowl.

"Oh it's so on Spider-man!" Johnny said before he attempted his signature 'Shadow Kick' on the black clad assassin.

"What'd you call me?" Peter said with confusion as he brought his arms up to block Johnny's kick.

He was a bit surprised with how much force was behind the blow, it felt like he just blocked a kick from a Kyteen. He pushed Johnny back and was about to follow through with his own attack when he suddenly raised his hand up close to his throat to stop Sonya's metal wire from completely wrapping around his neck. Peter winced as the wire dug into the small spacing between the armor around his fingers and drew a small amount of blood. Sonya let out a growl as she hopped on to peter's back, digging one of her knees in between his shoulder blades as she kept pulling back with the wire.

"Nothing smart to say now huh?" Sonya asked through gritted teeth as she used a combination of her body's weight and her own physical strength to try and pull the wire back.

"Give me a minute..." Peter said before he felt a kick to the chest by Johnny "OW!"

"YEAH, tag team!" Johnny said as he held his hands up in a boxing motion and began to send a series of jabs towards Peter's torso. Some were blocked by Peter's remaining free arm, but one arm against two along with two legs wasn't a very feasible strategy.

To many, it looked as though Peter might be in trouble as he kept receiving a series of quick but powerful blows to his body while he resisted being strangled by Sonya's wire. But Peter himself, he was relatively comfortable all things considered. His suit absorbed most of the impacts from Johnny's blows to the point all Peter was feeling was a sort of pressure more than anything else and for the wire wrapped around his hands, aside from the slight sting from where it cut into his skin, it wasn't too bad. Still, it wasn't smart for him to stay in this position for too long. Realistically all Johnny had to do was grab the hand that had the wire on it, pull forward which in turn would allow the wire to dig deeper into Peter's fingers, and possibly sever some of them completely, and he'd be in a much more precarious situation.

_'And re-growing fingers is a bitch in of itself'_ Peter thought as he made a side glance over his shoulder towards Sonya when he felt her lighten her pull on him.

He thought that she was simply getting tired but that thought was quickly thrown out the window when he saw that she was in reality reaching for a knife she had strapped to her vest.

"Okay, play time over" Peter said as he grabbed a fist from Johnny that was aimed for his throat and pulled the man forward and slammed his own head into the actors with enough force to shatter the sunglasses on the man's face and send him stumbling back.

With Johnny incapacitated, albeit temporarily, Peter reached behind him with his free hand and grabbed Sonya by one of her wrists and pulled her forward and slammed his head back into her's. Sonya let out a pained groan as she fell back and on to the ground clutching her face while Peter idly unwrapped the wire from around his bloodied fingers.

"Here's Johnny!" Cage yelled as he did something that took Peter back a bit.

The famed Hollywood actor formed a orb of energy roughly half the size of a ball in his hands before he threw it towards the Blood Spider. The orb of energy moved faster than Peter expected and was just narrowly able to side step it. Peter glance down at his armor to see that it was partially burnt if the faint heat he could feel was anything to go by.

_'Now that's unexpected'_ Peter thought as he turned back to see Johnny rushing towards him with a very faint, almost un-seeable glow of green energy around his body_ 'Best not get hit by that head on. Rather not see what it feels like directly' _

Though it did explain why Johnny's attacks seem to have more power than they should for an Earthrealmer.

"Time for my all time special!" Johnny said as he leaped into the air and sent a spinning kick towards Peter only for the Edenian to grab him by the ankle and slam him down into Sonya... again.

"So of a bitch" Sonya groaned out in pain as Johnny laid on top of her.

"I get that a lot..." Johnny said with a pained laugh before he and Sonya both heard an odd sound.

**TWIP!**

TWIP!

TWIP!

TWIP!

TWIP!

TWIP!

TWIP!

With each 'twip' Johnny and Sonya found themselves covered in more and more webbing by Peter.

"You know, this reminds me of this horror movie I was in once" Johnny said with far too much calm in his voice as he and Sonya were practically glued to the floor in a massive cocoon like mass of web.

"Get me out of this shit!" Sonya snapped as she found Johnny being pressed tighter and tighter against her.

"You know, this isn't so bad, being tied up to Sergeant Hottie here" Johnny said with a chuckle as he did his best to glance up at Peter "Thanks man, this actually makes up for the five hundred dollar glasses you just broke"

"Uh, your welcome?" Peter said with some confusion, he wasn't used to people thanking him for tying them up.

Especially since the webbing he was using was slowly draining the life out of them and will kill them if they aren't out of it in the next ten minutes. He wouldn't leave them in there that long, but well most people aren't all that okay with just being tied up by another man like a fly in a insect in a spider's web.

"Fuck... you!" Sonya snarled as she tried to move but found her body being webbed down with Johnny's own body and weight bearing down on her making it almost next to impossible to just breath.

"Anytime anywhere baby" Johnny said with a wink thrown towards Sonya that was somewhat ruined by the swelling starting to build on his brow from Peter's headbutt.

"You guys are weird" Peter said with a shake of his head before he looked towards Shang Tsung "Oi, I won! Call it"

Shang Tsung's face morphed into a scowl of anger before he bit out "The Blood Spider wins..."

"I cherish how happy you are for my victory for the glory of Outworld" Peter said dryly as he turned to leave before he heard a very loud and very annoyed 'ahem'.

Peter stopped and turned to see Sonya glaring at him with an expectant look on her face while Johnny was mouthing 'keep going, we're good'. Peter was just about to turn and leave regardless when Sonya shifted and Johnny's face changed from content and happy to in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay let us up please!" he groaned as Sonya shifted again and he hissed as something metal pressed against his ribcage.

"Alright, alright, alright… hang on a second" Peter said as he reached down and tore the webbing off of Sonya and a saddened Johnny.

The actor let out a sigh of relief, much as he liked being pressed up against 'Sergeant Hottie', having her gauntlet pressing into his ribs wasn't very comfortable. Sonya seemed more than happy to be out of the webbing as she stood up and brushed herself down before she shot a glare towards Johnny. The actor grinned nervously before it morphed into a look of pain as Sonya's foot moved in a blur and connected with his groin. Peter winced at the impact while Johnny let out a pained squeal while Sonya huffed as she all but stomped away.

Peter watched her go for a moment before he glanced at Johnny cupping his injury before offering him a hand.

"So, any plans for a Ninja Mime sequel?"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter vs Quan Chi and Jade and Kitana vs Liu Kang...


End file.
